


Settling In

by DarkShade



Series: Navigating Life After A Miracle [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, RipFic, with special guests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: A look into Rip's life as a single-father with his son and the people who took him in as family.





	1. Memories Of Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be one story but a series of small stories.  
> Enjoy

_Rip checked the time on the clock beside the bed when an arm slid around his waist and soft kisses were pressed to his neck._

_“You know I’ve had about three hours sleep in the past four days,” he murmured, hearing her chuckle in his ear._

_“Then you should have rested more before turning up on my doorstep when I hadn’t seen you in five years,” she replied amused._

_Rip turned smiling at the woman lying beside him, “I just couldn’t wait to see you again once I found out where you were hiding.”_

_She kissed him and Rip pulled her close revelling in having her in his arms once more._

_“I love you, Miranda,” he breathed when they parted, “I have always loved you and I’m sorry it took me so long to find you again.”_

_Settling against his shoulder she gently drew her fingers across his skin, “You weren’t supposed to find me. I didn’t want you to lose your dream of being a Time Master.”_

_“But I am one now,” he replied, sighing while she cuddled close, “They don’t need to know I come here to you between missions.”_

_“What about your AI?”_

_“Gideon was the one who found you,” Rip told her, “She wants me to be happy. Or she wants me to stop moping around the ship when we’re not on a mission. Either way she won’t betray us.”_

_Miranda smiled entwining her fingers with his, “Then I think I can get used to you being here at times.”_

_“I was thinking of something a little more,” Rip said, “Like...marrying me?”_

_Miranda’s eyes widened in shock and she stared at him, “What?”_

_Glancing around the small room Rip spotted his jacket just within reach and stretched out his arm to grab it. Pulling out the small box that was sitting in his pocket, he opened it and offered it to her._

_“I did plan to do this a little differently,” he grimaced slightly as she stared at the ring nestled inside, “But considering I’m extremely sleep-deprived I’m hoping you don’t mind too much that it’s not the perfect proposal.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“That I want to marry you?” Rip asked bemused, “Completely.”_

_“No,” she whispered, “That you want to deceive the Time Masters like this?”_

_Rip reached out resting his hand on her cheek, “I don’t care anymore. Now I’ve found you again, I can’t let you go. So marry me?”_

_A smile touched her lips and she held out her hand allowing Rip to slide the ring on before she kissed him again._

 

Rip sat on the floor with his back against his bed staring at the rings sitting in the small box. He’d finally found the courage to sort through the box of personal items he’d brought from the Waverider. Finding them had hit him harder than he expected.

Her engagement and wedding rings were the only thing of Miranda’s he’d managed to retrieve, the only keepsake he had.

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice pulled him out of his memories, “It is almost time to collect Master Hunter from school.”

Taking a quick breath Rip closed the box and put it in the drawer before he wiped his eyes. 

“Thank you, Gideon,” he said softly.

“You do not talk about her now,” Gideon noted gently, “Even with me.”

Rip shook his head, “It hurts too much, Gideon.”

“Mrs Hunter loved you,” Gideon reminded him, “She would not want you to grieve her for the rest of your life. You know that.”

“Unfortunately, Miranda was the smarter of the two of us,” Rip smiled slightly.

There was a pause before Gideon replied, “That is definitely true.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Rip said while he put his jacket on and grabbed his car keys.

“I am,” Gideon reminded him, “Which is why I tell you the truth.”

 

_Miranda admired her rings as she sat in the galley of the Waverider drinking some tea. Her new husband was sleeping, he hadn’t been kidding that he had barely slept in several days so once they celebrated their marriage she’d left him to rest for a while._

_“Is there anything else I can get for you, Mrs Hunter?” Gideon spoke up._

_“No,” Miranda smiled especially at the mode of address, “Thank you, Gideon.”_

_This would be the only place she could use that name, the only place where her marriage would be acknowledged. Suddenly she wondered if she’d made a mistake._

_“If they ever find out,” Miranda whispered, “He’ll lose everything he’s worked for.”_

_“It is a chance Captain Hunter is willing to take,” Gideon soothed, “To have you in his life he will risk everything.”_

_“Even you?” Miranda asked softly, “I know the connection the Captain of a Time Ship makes with their AI. I can tell how close you two are.”_

_“He is my Captain,” Gideon reminded her, “And it is my first protocol to ensure his wellbeing. I know that if he has someone he loves then he shall do his utmost to return safely from his missions to that person.”_

_Miranda smiled warmly, “I’m honoured that you have trusted me with that place in his life.”_

_“I was wondering where you went,” Rip murmured feeling his new wife sliding back into the bed beside him._

_“Go back to sleep,” Miranda murmured, “You really need it.”_

_“Long few days,” he sighed, he cracked open an eye to look at her, “Pretty long night too.”_

_Miranda chuckled kissing him, “You were the one who appeared from nowhere and then whisked me away to get married.”_

_Turning Rip rested his arm over her waist, “And it was completely worth it.”_

_“Go to sleep,” Miranda cuddled close to him, “Gideon and I will keep each other company in the morning while you sleep in.”_

 

Jonas ran out of the school to where Rip stood waiting grinning as he carried a picture.

“What’s this?” Rip asked when Jonas reached him.

Handing his father his artwork Jonas grinned, “It’s my family.”

Rip hesitated for a moment before he looked down at the picture. He smiled at the amount of people Jonas had drawn each with their name beneath the drawing of them.

There was Rip, Clarissa, Cisco and Lily at one side then the rest of Team Flash with Lisa on the other. Jonas had also drawn their house representing Gideon. Spotting the angel in the sky, with Mummy written beneath her, Rip felt his eyes tear up forcing them back as he smiled at his son.

“This is incredible,” Rip told him.

Jonas grinned before asking, “Will you put it on the fridge like Grandma would put Lily’s drawings when she was my age?”

Rip nodded, “Of course I will.”

 

Jonas sat at the dining room table colouring in while Rip made them dinner. The drawing had been photographed and sent round to all those who featured in it before placed on the fridge using the magnets Joe had given with the sage advice he would need them. 

After dinner Rip sat with Jonas and helped with his homework before they would watch something, usually a movie Cisco had introduced Jonas to. Any new ones were usually held until Cisco could join them. After the film Jonas would have his bath before climbing into bed where Rip would read him the next chapter of their current book.

“Okay,” Rip said closing the book and placing it back on the bedside cabinet, “Good night.”

“Night, Daddy,” Jonas cuddled down into his pillow, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Rip kissed him.

When Gideon put the night-light on Rip closed the door and left Jonas to sleep. He was about to head downstairs before he stopped and returned back into his room.

“Captain?” Gideon asked softly.

Rip took a breath, “I need to finish this tonight.”

“Can I do anything?”

Taking the box back out Rip sat on his bed, “Just play some music for me.”

“Of course, Captain.”

 

_“Shall I call Captain Hunter?” Gideon asked worriedly as Miranda knelt on the bathroom floor vomiting._

_“No,” Miranda stated sharply, “I’m not ill.”_

_“You are currently being sick,” Gideon pointed out, “A great deal.”_

_Miranda chuckled pulling herself to a stand and brushing her teeth quickly, “I’m pregnant, Gideon.”_

_“That is wonderful news, Mrs Hunter,” Gideon replied before concern filled her voice, “Are you hiding this from Captain Hunter.”_

_Miranda chuckled, “Of course not. I just want to surprise him during our picnic when I give him a babygro with dessert.”_

_“I hope you will be within range of my sensors so I can see his face,” Gideon noted, amusement in her voice._

_Miranda sighed, “I will do my best for you, if I can get my morning sickness under control.”_

_“Come to the medical bay and I can assist,” Gideon told her, “I promise it shall not hurt your child.”_

_Miranda began to laugh tears in her eyes, “I’m having a baby, Gideon. I’m actually having a baby.”_

_“And I am sure you shall be a wonderful mother,” Gideon replied._

 

Rip sat staring at the picture of Miranda holding Jonas on the day he was born.

“You should have that framed, Captain,” Gideon told him, “A reminder of her is not a bad thing.”

Rip sniffed, “I know,” he placed the picture down, “I don’t want Jonas to forget her.”

“Captain,” Gideon said softly, “He shall never forget her. You will not let him but it would be nice for you both to see her smile.”

“I was always surprised how well you and Miranda got on,” Rip noted.

“Mrs Hunter was smart, compassionate and had a sense of humour I enjoyed,” Gideon told him, “I would not have allowed someone who was not your equal to marry you.”

Rip let out a laugh, “Allowed?”

“You forget that I found her,” Gideon replied, “And I only did so once I knew she was someone who deserved your love.”

He chuckled a smile on his face, “Thank you, Gideon. She loved you too.”

“There are very few people who would accept me as a part of their relationship,” Gideon noted.

Lying back on the bed Rip sighed slightly, “I miss her so much, Gideon and every so often I wish you hadn’t found her for me.”

“Then you would not have Jonas,” Gideon reminded him, “And I would not have seen you fall backwards off the wall when you were told you were going to be a father.”

“I’m convinced the two of you conspired against me somehow,” he replied.

“Mrs Hunter was fulfilling my request to see your face when you were given the news,” Gideon told him.

Rip smiled again as Gideon reminded him of the good times with his wife that he sometimes forgot in the heartache of losing Miranda.

“What else did you two conspire against me on?” Rip demanded.


	2. Comfort Of A Friend

“Give me a hug,” Rip opened his arms to his son smiling when Jonas threw himself at him. Rip hugged him tightly, “Now, you be good for Grandma and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Love you, Daddy,” Jonas told him.

Rip smiled kissing his son, “I love you too. Have fun tonight.”

Letting him go Rip watched Jonas run to where Clarissa was waiting for him. She gave him a nod that Jonas would be fine and Rip climbed into his car, leaving his son with the woman he loved as a grandmother. It had taken a while for Clarissa to persuade him but finally he’d agreed to let Jonas spend one night at his ‘Grandma’s’ each week.

“You are expected at Star Labs,” Gideon reminded him.

Rip rolled his eyes at her, “I’m on my way.”

“I shall inform Mr Ramon,” she told him.

He reached the lab, heading in to find Cisco, Caitlin and Barry waiting for him.

“Sorry,” Rip apologised, “It took a little longer to get Jonas out of the house than it should have.”

“We’re just getting started,” Cisco told him.

“I still say this is creepy,” Barry noted as Rip dropped his jacket on a chair before taking seat on the empty bed beside Cisco.

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she sorted her equipment, “I want a store of blood for each of you in case something happens considering your unique physiologies.”

“I get me and Barry,” Cisco noted, “But Rip?”

Caitlin turned to the man in question to answer.

“Time traveller and from the future,” Rip reminded them, “I have a lot of things in my blood that current medicine should not be aware of yet.”

Barry sighed, dropping back against the pillows, “Can we get this over with? It’s Friday night and I was going to take Iris for a night out.”

“Well I have to go to my parents for dinner,” Cisco said, “So take your time.”

 

Barry and Cisco headed out as soon as Caitlin gave them the go ahead leaving Rip to wonder what he was going to do with Jonas staying at Clarissa’s overnight. 

“Gideon,” he called, “Pick something you want to watch,” he frowned before clarifying, “Anything that isn’t a singing competition or cooking show.”

“Captain,” Gideon said softly in his ear, “Dr Snow is in her office and appears to be upset.”

Frowning Rip hesitated, he wasn’t good at people in general and someone who needed comforting was never his forte. Heading to her office he stood at the entrance seeing her sitting hunched over her desk tears rolling down her cheek.

“Caitlin,” he asked gently making her spin, “Can I help?”

She quickly wiped her eyes trying to regain some composure, “I’m fine.”

Moving to her side he shook his head resting a hand comfortingly against her arm, “No, you’re not.”

Shaking her head she sighed, “It’s...it’s Ronnie’s birthday today. I just...I didn’t realise until I checked the date when I was updating my notes.”

Rip wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a tight embrace rocking her gently as she cried.

“What did Ronnie like to do?” Rip asked after several minutes.

Caitlin looked up at him confused.

“Did he go to a bar? Go to the movies?” Rip listed trying to think of things.

Caitlin chuckled through her tears, “Pizza, he loved pizza. Would have ate it for every meal if he could.”

“Then how about we go have some pizza and celebrate his birthday?” Rip suggested.

Caitlin shook her head, “Rip, surely you have better things to do...”

“My plans are going home and hoping Gideon doesn’t decide she wants to watch something that will drive me crazy,” Rip replied with a soft chuckle, “I’d like to do this with you.”

She smiled at him, “Then let’s see if we can get in to his favourite pizza place.”

*********************************************

They managed to get a table at the restaurant and Rip saw Caitlin’s eyes light a little at the good memories that came with the place. Caitlin ordered some wine while Rip went with water; he was driving and had just donated a pint of blood so alcohol was not a good idea.

“How did you and Ronnie meet?” he asked after they ordered.

“He worked on the Particle Accelerator,” she smiled at the memory, “I hated him at first. He drove me absolutely crazy.”

Rip chuckled, “How?”

“He would leave things in my office,” she rolled her eyes, “Would wander in for no reason and pick up things moving them while he asked the strangest questions.”

Trying not to laugh Rip sipped his water.

“Cisco finally pointed out that there was a reason for it,” Caitlin continued a sweet smile touching her lips, “So the next time he came in I didn’t try to send him away but talked with him and he asked me out. We came here.”

Reaching out Rip squeezed her hand.

Taking a breath forcing back her tears Caitlin looked at him, “What about you? From the message we saw I know you met her when you were learning how to be a Time Master but how exactly did you meet Miranda?”

“Flight training was the first time I saw her although we then had a number of courses in common after that,” Rip replied with a wry smile, “Like you and Ronnie, she drove me absolutely insane but it was because she was always right and always beat my scores.”

Chuckling Caitlin asked, “So what happened?”

“We weren’t allowed to fraternise so I never saw her outside of training,” Rip explained with a slight smile, “Then one night I was in the simulator trying to beat her high score when she appeared. We spent about an hour or so arguing. I remember I was in the middle of berating her about she was always stretching the rules when she kissed me.”

Caitlin laughed.

“I was stunned and up until that point I would never have thought of breaking the rules,” Rip sighed, “But for her...”

Caitlin took his hand when he trailed off as the pain of her loss hit him again.

“Sorry,” he coughed slightly, “We’re here to celebrate Ronnie’s birthday. Tell me more about him.”

 

After dinner Caitlin persuaded him to go to a Karaoke bar that Ronnie would drag her to a lot. 

“I don’t sing,” Rip told her.

“Well I can’t,” she laughed, “But they do great cocktails and Ronnie loved it.”

Rip grimaced, “Alright, we are celebrating his birthday so it’s Ronnie’s choice.”

They couldn’t find a table so took a seat at the bar where Caitlin ordered one of the cocktails while Rip had more water. 

“Kitty,” a man appeared from the office behind the bar and smiled at Caitlin, “It’s great to see you, sweetheart. It’s been a long time.”

“I know, Don and it’s great to see you too,” Caitlin smiled back at him.

The man, who reminded Rip of a boxer who had lost one too many fights, looked him up and down before asking, “Who’s this?”

“This is my friend Rip,” Caitlin introduced him with a fond smile, “We’re celebrating Ronnie’s birthday.”

Don reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder before tweaking her chin affectionately, “Then for that boy’s birthday the drinks are on the house.”

Caitlin smiled, barely managing to thank him before he was away serving someone else.

“I take it you used to come here a lot,” Rip noted wincing at the off-key rendition of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ being sung by three men who looked like bankers.

Chuckling Caitlin pointed to a picture above the bar of her with Ronnie posing showing off her engagement ring.

“After he proposed we came here to get a drink and Don sort of threw an impromptu party,” Caitlin laughed, “We hadn’t told anyone but he insisted he was celebrating us.”

Rip lifted his glass, “To Ronnie?”

“To Ronnie,” Caitlin clinked her glass to his.

*********************************************

Caitlin moaned as she forced her eyes open wondering where she was.

“Good morning,” an amused voice made her look to the door where Rip stood with a glass of water and painkillers, “You might need these.”

Groaning she sighed, “Where am I?”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone in your apartment so I brought you here and put you in Jonas’ bed so Gideon could watch over you during the night,” Rip told her placing the water and pills on the cabinet, “Gideon told me you had a change of clothes at the lab, I picked it up and the bag is in the bathroom for you.”

Caitlin managed to take the painkillers and water before sighing, “Thank you.”

“Go and have a shower,” he told her, “I’m making breakfast.”

She sighed when he left the room, hoping the room would stop spinning soon. After several minutes she managed to drag herself into the bathroom for a shower.

 

“How are you feeling?” Rip asked when Caitlin appeared in the dining room, dressed but still looking delicate.

She winced, “Like a truck fell on my head but,” she smiled slightly, “I’m really glad we did it. It was nice to think about Ronnie for the night and remember the good things.”

Rip placed some coffee in front of her, “I know. I recently began talking about the good times I had with Miranda and it helps. I’m always here if you need to talk about him with someone.”

Reaching out she caught his hand, “The same goes for you.”

“I have Gideon,” he told her before heading into the kitchen.

Rip leaned against the counter for a moment feeling Gideon’s disapproval. 

He frowned, “You’re an important part of my life. I don’t like people acting like you’re not here.”

“They do not understand,” Gideon reminded him, “You have to remember that, Captain. Dr Snow was offering the same friendship you offered her.”

Rip grimaced as he placed the toast on a plate taking it out to where Caitlin sat. Placing it in front of her he winced, “I am sorry.”

“No, I shouldn’t have forgotten about Gideon,” Caitlin told him.

“I understand, Dr Snow,” Gideon spoke up, “Eat your breakfast, it will help with how bad you’re feeling.”

Rip chuckled smiling innocently when Caitlin looked at him, “It’s just nice when she nags someone else.”


	3. Family Day Out

Anna Meadows was used to unusual family groups. She’d been a teacher for enough years that she’d seen almost all the variations of them but the strangest she’d come across in a while was the family of Jonas Hunter. 

Watching the group walk through the school grounds around the stalls set up for the school Autumn Fete she studied them.

The little boy with blond hair, bright blue eyes and English accent was one of her favourite students this year. Although adorably sweet he was slightly strange. There were things that the other children found hard concepts but were throwaway ideas to him while he found things the other children found easy to be complicated.

Anna turned her attention to the father holding his son’s hand, smiling while he listened to the chatter. Michael Hunter, or Rip as his friends called him, was just as odd as his son in some ways. It was obvious he had money although she had no information on what he did for a living. He was extremely polite and guarded, although when with his son the man smiled brightly changing his whole demeanour. There was a lot of speculation about what he did back in England with, for some reason, spy being the top contender. Anna knew there were several of the single-mothers who had noticed him since he was good-looking, adored his son and had an accent they all melted at. Mrs Weaver made it was known he had only recently lost his wife, to ensure the vultures kept back.

Anna knew that wasn’t really an issue as Jonas had Clarissa Stein as an adoptive grandmother and no one would dare cross her. She’d been connected to the school since her own daughter had been a pupil and was now a patron. Clarissa was eagle-eyed enough to spot the women who would be a problem and intimidating enough to keep them back.

A police detective and several twenty-something’s finished the group seemingly part older siblings and part uncles or aunts to Jonas. 

They made quite an unusual group.

 

Rip turned to where Joe was chuckling to himself amused, “What?”

“Just noticing something,” Joe told him, patting his shoulder, “Trust me its better you don’t know.”

Confused Rip’s attention was pulled back to Jonas who was trying to get Rip to look at the puppies close to them. 

“Don’t you dare,” Clarissa told Joe who continued to chuckle.

Trying to look completely innocent he asked, “What?”

“Do not tell him how many of these women are checking him out,” Clarissa warned, trying not to laugh, “He doesn’t need to know that.”

“For someone who used to detect problems with the timeline,” Joe noted amused, “He isn’t very observant.”

“Rip was completely devoted to his wife,” Clarissa reminded him, “No other woman is even going to be thought of in that way for a long time.”

They turned to watch the completely oblivious Rip crouching with Jonas whose face was being licked by a puppy while the mother of the other child sitting there was trying to flirt with him. Clarissa was about to intervene but didn’t need to as Iris quickly cut in to the conversation giving the woman a sharp warning look.

Clarissa and Joe both chuckled as Rip noticed absolutely nothing being far too focussed on Jonas.

 

“Can we get a puppy?” Jonas asked after they moved away to get something to eat.

Rip grimaced, he’d known this would happen the moment his son had seen them, “Sorry but Gideon wouldn’t be happy to have a puppy who might chew things that could hurt her.”

“Actually, Captain I would not mind,” Gideon’s voice came in his ear but he ignored her.

Jonas pouted, “Okay.”

Rip smiled and lifted Jonas up, “I can see burgers being made over there. Will we go and get some?”

Jonas hugged him before wriggling to get down. He turned to the man standing there, “Barry, do you want a burger?”

Cisco snorted amused when Barry nodded, “I could eat one.”

Jonas nodded and offered his hand to Barry who suddenly picked the boy up spinning him. Putting him down he took one hand while Cisco took the other and they headed to the barbecue.

“It’s always nice to see the children with their families,” a voice made Rip turn to find his son’s teacher standing at his side, “Gives me a little insight into them.”

Rip smiled greeting her, “Miss Meadows.”

“It’s Anna,” she told him, “There are no children around.”

He laughed slightly, “Rip.”

“I have to ask,” Anna said with a hopeful look.

Rip gave her a smile before lying smoothly, “It’s from my middle name. I’ve been called Rip since I was about Jonas’ age. My mother is the only one who calls me Michael.”

“That makes sense,” she nodded, looking over to where Jonas was being swung between Barry and Cisco, “Jonas has adjusted exceedingly well. He gets involved in everything we do and is one of the most pleasant children I have ever taught.”

Rip smiled being told this, “He is enjoying your lessons. I hear a great deal about you.”

Anna laughed again; she raised her hand at a man who was waving over at her, “I have to go. I was on my way to get some food for my boyfriend. He’s manning the first aid tent.”

“I doubt we will need him since we bring our own doctor,” Rip replied wryly.

“Wait, let me see,” Anna mused for a second, “Caitlin. Right?

Rip nodded.

“Iris is a story teller?” Anna asked.

“Journalist,” Rip corrected amused, “I see Jonas talks about them all.”

Anna nodded, “He also talks about a Gideon who he says lives inside the computer?”

Rip hesitated not quite sure how to answer that before finally saying, “Gideon is an old friend who still lives back home. We talk to her through the computer.”

“That makes sense,” Anna mused wincing seeing her boyfriend waving again, “I better go before he starts pretending to faint from hunger. I hope to talk to you again, Rip.”

Rip nodded, “You too.”

*********************************************

Rip pulled his son onto his lap as they sat listening to the music being played by the elder students a few hours later. This was the first time he’d ever spent time with his son at a school event and he was enjoying how normal it was. Until now he’d never got to do this, not before he had to be Jonas’ only parent.

Jonas suddenly turned burying his face against Rip’s shoulder making Rip frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Mummy liked this song,” Jonas whispered, tears in his eyes as he buried closer into Rip.

Gently rocking his son Rip murmured, “I know.”

“I want to go home,” Jonas cried.

Rip lifted his son onto his shoulder and carried him back to the car as Jonas continued to cry. 

Climbing into the backseat holding his son Rip simply rocked him.

“I want Mummy,” Jonas clung tighter to Rip.

Sliding his hand into Jonas’ hair Rip began to sing softly, it was a lullaby Miranda would sing. Jonas’ sobs became weaker and soon he was asleep.

“Gideon,” Rip said softly while he fixed Jonas into his seat, “Please let the others know I’m taking Jonas home.”

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon replied.

 

Changing his sleeping son into his pyjamas Rip gently tucked Jonas under his covers stroking his hair wishing he could erase the sadness his son felt. He knew Jonas wouldn’t magically stop missing his mother but it had been some time since Jonas had been so upset.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Gideon asked gently when Rip left his son to sleep.

Rip shook his head, “I should have known he wasn’t okay. I didn’t...”

“Captain,” Gideon soothed as he trailed off, “You are doing well with him. There will always be times when his sadness will overtake him. This time Jonas did not yell or scream, he held onto you. That is progress.”

Leaning against the wall Rip smiled slightly closing his eyes, “Thank you, Gideon,” heading down the stairs to make some tea he sighed, “It’s a shame it ended like this because he was enjoying himself today.”

“And you were enjoying yourself as well,” she noted astutely.

Smiling softly he nodded, “I never got to be his dad in public before. I always stayed away so we wouldn’t be found out, so they would be safe. It felt so good to be acknowledged in that way.”

“You have always been his father,” Gideon told him, “Miranda and Jonas, the only people who mattered, knew and acknowledged this.”

Rip let out a soft sigh grateful that he always had Gideon to keep him steady.


	4. Refuge

Rip sighed annoyed when Gideon changed the channel to yet another cooking show.

“Gideon,” he called, “You have no physical form, you have no way to eat so why oh why do you keep watching these shows?”

“I enjoy seeing people take raw ingredients and make something,” Gideon replied, “You enjoy cooking, Captain.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “Yes but I don’t enjoy watching other people do it.”

“I can change to one of the singing competitions,” Gideon suggested.

“No,” Rip snapped grimacing, “We may have to look at your protocols again.”

“Now, Captain,” Gideon replied amusement in her voice, “You are overreacting slightly.”

Rip winced realising she was right, “I may need to find something to do when Jonas stays with Clarissa.”

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice came sharply, “Lisa Snart is at the door and appears to be injured.”

Rip was out of his seat in an instance heading to the door which opened to reveal the young woman leaning against the doorjamb, her bottom lip was split with a trail of blood sliding from it and her cheek was bright red from being struck while she held her right arm to her chest protectively.

“Lisa,” he drew her inside, “What happened?”

“Some guys wanting Lenny and Mick,” Lisa whispered as Rip moved her to the sofa, “They didn’t believe that Lenny is dead and Mick is gone so they...” she trailed off before sighing, “I didn’t know where else to come but I think they might have followed me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put Jonas in danger.”

“It’s okay, Jonas isn’t here,” Rip assured resting his hand on her uninjured shoulder before ordering, “Gideon, lockdown.”

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon replied securing the house.

Rip gently touched Lisa’s chin tilting her face so he could see properly, “Let me see your arm.”

“It’s broken,” Lisa told him.

Rip nodded, “We need to get you some medical attention.”

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up, “There are three armed men surrounding the perimeter.”

Rip grimaced in thought before he called, “Gideon, contact Cisco and tell him to bring Caitlin here.”

A moment of silence followed before Gideon spoke again, “Mr Ramon has advised they will be arriving in the kitchen soon.”

Rip nodded, “Lisa, I will be back in a few moments.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

He headed to the cellar and opened the safe he’d installed with his weapons, relieved that Jonas was safe with Clarissa. Returning to the kitchen he grimaced hearing noise coming from the second floor.

“Gideon?” he called worriedly.

“Cisco, you need to learn to aim,” Caitlin’s voice answered the question before Gideon could as she and Cisco appeared from the stairs.

Cisco followed her down rolling his eyes before he saw Lisa, worry covered his face when he moved to her side.

“Oh my god,” he breathed checking the injuries on her face.

Caitlin instantly took over, “Lisa, I need to check your arm. Cisco, help her remove her jacket.”

Lisa made a slight noise at the pain getting her broken arm out of the jacket she was wearing. Cisco gently rubbed her uninjured arm comfortingly while Caitlin checked her patient.

“Rip, I need to get Lisa to either Star Labs or a hospital,” Caitlin told him, “Is it safe?”

“Gideon?” Rip questioned.

“I’m afraid the three men are still lurking,” Gideon told him, “I do not believe they will allow Miss Snart to leave the house untouched.”

Rip frowned, “Okay, Cisco take Caitlin and Lisa back to Star Labs. I’ll deal with my visitors.”

“Are you sure?” Cisco asked.

Rip nodded, “Get Lisa somewhere safe where Caitlin can give her proper care.”

Sliding an arm around Lisa’s waist Cisco helped her to her feet before he opened a rift to Star Labs and they stepped through leaving Rip alone once more.

 

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Can you identify the men outside?”

The television screen jumped to life in front of him and three faces appeared, “All men are wanted for a list of crimes.”

“Call Detective West and Mr Allen,” Rip told her, “Let them know what is happening and give me the ability to talk to our guests.”

The screen shut off and Rip fixed his gun before moving to the door, “Gentlemen, this is private property and you are trespassing.”

“Give us Snart and Rory then we leave,” a man called back.

“Mr Snart is dead,” Rip replied, “And Mr Rory is no longer in Central City.”

There was a quick pause, “Then we’ll take the girl. She can work off their debt.”

“Miss Snart is under my protection and the protection of someone who can do some very interesting things to whoever hurt her,” Rip replied, “If you value your lives I would surrender now.”

Mocking laughter echoed round the garden and Rip shrugged, “Gideon, countermeasures.”

The laughter was suddenly cut off as all three were hit by a blast from the security system Rip had installed.

Before Rip could do anything else Barry arrived with Joe.

“What happened?” Joe demanded.

Rip smiled slightly, “You have three wanted criminals unconscious in my garden. If you could tidy it up I would appreciate it.”

“Where’s Lisa?” Barry asked him.

“Cisco took her and Caitlin to the lab for proper medical care,” Rip told him, “As soon as we’re finished here I want to check on her.”

*********************************************

“How is she?”

Caitlin jumped at Rip’s voice. She motioned over to where Lisa was sitting on the bed now wearing scrubs with a cast on her arm. Cisco was sitting on the bed beside her, his arm around the woman who was resting against his shoulder.

“I gave her some morphine,” Caitlin told him with an amused smile, “She’s a little out of it just now. Thankfully the worst injury is her arm which was a clean break.”

Rip sighed in relief, “Good.”

“What about the guys who did this?” she asked.

“Currently waking up in jail,” Rip told her seeing her give a nod of approval.

Giving her a quick nod he headed over to the bed to check on Lisa.

 

“Where are they?” Cisco demanded his arm tightening on Lisa protectively.

“In jail,” Rip assured him before he turned to Lisa, “How do you feel?”

Lisa looked up her eyes glazed from the drugs, “Okay,” she cuddled a little closer into Cisco, “Tired. I’m sorry I...”

“Don’t,” Rip stopped her apologising, “I told you Lisa you are always welcome at my home no matter what. Not to mention Mr Rory would not be happy if I let anything happen to you.”

She gave a small sigh her eyes drifting closed.

“Why don’t you get some sleep,” Rip told her, “You’re safe here.”

Cisco gently slid out from under Lisa as she fell asleep, covering her with the blanket his hand lingering on her hair for a moment before he joined the others in the office.

“Did Lisa tell you what happened?” Rip asked them taking a seat.

Caitlin nodded, “They found her where she was staying and demanded to know where her brother was. When she told them he was dead they told her she’d have to pay his debt. Lisa fought back but she was outnumbered,” she rested her hand on Cisco’s shoulder at his dark look, “Somehow she got away and went to you.”

Rip nodded, “Alright. We’ll let her sleep. I’ll stay with her while you both go home.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Cisco told him.

Rip nodded, “Then you can keep me company and continue my training in popular culture.”

 

Lisa grimaced as she woke up, pain reverberating through her cheek and her right arm. Shifting she couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out while she tried to work out where she was.

“You’re safe, Lisa,” Rip’s voice came from her side, “I promise.”

Lisa sighed looking up at the man she had blamed for taking her brother from her but had somehow become someone she trusted.

“Thank you for helping me,” Lisa breathed, “I didn’t really know where else to go and Mick trusts you.”

“I’m sure I’ve already told you that you are always welcome at my home,” Rip reminded her, “Not to mention Jonas sees you as part of the family.”

Lisa looked at him confused, “Are you sure it’s not just because you feel guilty about Lenny?”

Rip shrugged, “Your brother was very protective of you and yes I owe him a great deal but no it’s not guilt. You are one of the family.”

She gave a small smile.

“I do have one question for you,” Rip said, “Why not go to Cisco? You know he would have helped you.”

Lisa gave a small shrug, her cheeks flushed while she dropped her eyes.

Rip smiled to himself before he quickly changed the subject, “Okay, once Caitlin agrees you can be released from under her observation then I want you to stay with me and Jonas until your arm heals.”

“I can’t...”

“You can,” Rip cut her off, “Where else do you have to go?”

Lisa winced before she sighed, “Thank you.”


	5. Weekend Trip

Rip checked his bag frowning at the song being played through the house for what had to be the sixth time.

“Gideon,” he snapped finally, “I swear if you play that bloody song one more time I am taking an axe to your processors.”

“It is Master Hunter’s favourite song at the moment,” Gideon reminded him.

Rip folded his arms across his chest, “Jonas is at school just now and,” he continued before she could reply, “Lisa is at Star Labs.”

He waited for a moment but received no reply although thankfully no song was played either. Rip sighed, “What’s wrong?”

“This is the first time you will be outside Central City,” Gideon noted, “And away from Jonas for more than one night. I am concerned.”

Rip frowned knowing she was right, “I understand but he will be with Clarissa for the full weekend and Joe is going to take him to the zoo tomorrow. He’ll be fine.”

“I did not say I am concerned about Jonas,” she replied.

Sitting on the bed Rip pushed his hand through his hair, “You don’t have to worry, Gideon. I am fine with this. Not to mention I will be with Cisco who can send me back here instantly if need be.”

“I always worry about you, Captain,” Gideon said softly, “You know that.”

He smiled at her, “I appreciate your concern, Gideon but there is no need. Especially as you will also be with me the entire time to remind me that Jonas is safe.”

 

“Rip,” Felicity greeted him with a warm smile when the doors of the elevator opened to the base of operations for the Green Arrow’s Team, “I didn’t expect you.”

“Cisco thought I might be able to help with the system upgrade,” Rip said, allowing her to hug him hello.

Felicity chuckled when she moved back, “You’re getting better at that.”

He shrugged slightly, “I get plenty of practice thanks to Iris and Caitlin.”

“What am I?” Cisco demanded from his side, “Invisible?”

Felicity laughed and hugged him too, “Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” he told her before motioning her, “Show me what I’m here to fix and upgrade?”

Felicity drew him across to an open panel, “We had a slight accident with...an explosion.”

“Big surprise,” Cisco murmured as he took a seat pulling out his tools, “Let see what you’ve done.”

Felicity watched her friend before he turned to Rip, “How’s Jonas?”

“He’s doing well,” Rip told her smiling proudly while he spoke about his son, “He loves school and has made some friends.”

“I heard he got into Westbrook,” Felicity mused, “A very good school from what I’ve heard.”

Rip nodded, “I wanted him to go somewhere that was able to deal with his unique circumstances.”

“That’s good,” she smiled, “Where is he while you’re here?”

“Clarissa Stein is watching him over the weekend,” Rip explained, “He usually stays with her every Friday night anyway.”

Felicity nodded, “It’s good to see you’re both settling into your new home.”

“It’s been...” he hesitated, “Interesting.”  


“Hey,” Cisco called suddenly, “You’re here to help remember?”

Rip gave Felicity a quick amused smile before he joined Cisco.

 

Rip sat on the floor with his back against the railings eating the Chinese food Felicity had ordered for them. They had finished the repairs and were going to start the upgrade in the morning. He liked the base, it looked so much better than it had the last time he’d been here.

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice came in his ear, “Miss Snart needs to speak with you.”

“Put her through,” Rip told her before asking, “Is something wrong, Lisa?”

“Jonas forgot his book,” Lisa told him, “I said I’d bring it to him but I can’t find it. I checked the house, checked the lab and Clarissa checked her house.”

Rip frowned in thought, “Speak with Joe. Jonas had it with him when we went for dinner there last night.”

“Okay,” Lisa said, “I’ll let Gideon know if I find it.”

As she hung up Rip returned his attention to the room finding Felicity looking at him strangely.

“Gideon,” he tapped his ear, “She is connected to all the phones so I can talk to them instantly if needed.”

“And Lisa is?”

“Lisa Snart,” Rip shrugged

“Lisa Snart?” she asked stunned her eyes wide.

“She’s staying with Rip just now,” Cisco spoke up.

Felicity continued to stare at him bemused.

“Only until her arm heals,” Rip replied before turning to Cisco, “And if I recall you were extremely protective of her when she was injured.”

While Cisco glared at him Rip innocently went back to eating.

*********************************************

“Grandma told me that Uncle Joe is taking us to the zoo today,” Jonas said while Rip followed Cisco to the base the next morning.

“Make sure you stay with Grandma at all times,” Rip told him.

“I promise,” Jonas said, “Grandma told me that Lisa is coming too and so is Barry.”

Rip smiled at his son’s enthusiasm, “That sounds like you’re going to have lots of fun.”

“Will you be home soon?” Jonas asked his voice wobbling slightly.

Rip winced before assuring, “I will be home tomorrow. I’m helping some friends just now.”

“I could have helped too,” Jonas whispered.

“I know you could,” Rip assured, “But I thought you would prefer to have fun with Grandma.” There was silence at the other end of the phone and Rip began to worry, “Jonas?”

“You’ll be back soon?” the little boy asked again worriedly.

“I promise,” Rip told him, “I will be home tomorrow. You’ll have no time to miss me with all the fun you’re going to have.”

There was another moment of silence before Jonas spoke again, “Okay. I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too,” Rip replied with a smile.

“How’re you doing?” Cisco asked once Rip hung up the phone.

Rip looked at his friend and shrugged, “He’s fine.”

“Not my question,” Cisco noted, “How are you?”

Letting out a long sigh Rip leaned against the wall, “When I used to leave Miranda and Jonas for missions Jonas used to always ask when I would be back. I could never tell him and always just said soon.”

Cisco nodded in understanding, “Then we better get this finished so you can keep your promise to Jonas.”

 

Rip chuckled as Cisco reminded Felicity about proper maintenance of the systems he’d built and how explosives should not be used around them.

It hadn’t taken them as long to finish the upgrade as they had expected and Rip was beginning to think that perhaps he should go home now instead of in the morning.

“So,” Felicity’s voice brought him back to the room, “Since we are finished and we’re quiet at the moment how about we go out for dinner?”

Rip was about to refuse when Cisco agreed.

“Jonas is fine,” the younger man reminded him, “You’ll only confuse the kid if you appear back early. He’s safe and comfortable at Clarissa’s for tonight. You’re allowed to relax for one night, okay?”

Reluctantly he nodded, “Dinner would be lovely, Felicity.”

Two hours later he was running for his life.

 

Rip grabbed Felicity round her waist and pulled her down as gunfire surrounded them. He needed to find a weapon of some kind.

“Gideon,” he called, “Have you contacted anyone else yet?”

“No one is answering, Captain,” Gideon told him, “Mr Ramon’s phone appears to be broken.”

Rip grimaced looking at Felicity, “Why am I always shot at when I spend any length of time here?”

Felicity shrugged, rubbing her arm.

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, “Were you hit?”

She shook her head, “Just banged my arm when you pulled me down. It’s nothing I haven’t had before.”

Rip grimaced, “What about your phone?”

“Smashed,” she frowned, “I thought Gideon would be able to contact one of them.”

“Only if their phones are working,” he replied, “And on.”

“Do you have a phone?” she asked hopefully.

Rip shook his head, “Not since I got Gideon connected fully. I keep the communicator in my ear and she can connect to the others when needed. Either by call or text message.”

Glancing over the car they were using to hide behind Rip found their attackers were no longer in sight, “They’ve found something more interesting to do. Come on.”

“Not that way,” Felicity stopped him, “This is a better way to get back.”

Acquiescing to her expertise Rip walked with Felicity along the dark streets, keeping close to her protectively. Felicity Smoak was very important to the timeline.

“Felicity? Rip?” Oliver’s voice came suddenly, “Can you hear me?”

Rip sighed grateful to hear the other man’s voice, “Oliver, I can hear you. I have Felicity with me.”

He heard the sigh of relief before the question came, “Where are you?”

“Gideon,” Rip said, “Please provide Mr Queen with our co-ordinates?”

Felicity smiled happy to know they were no longer alone.

“Tell Felicity that Digg is come to get you both,” Oliver told him, “He’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Felicity smiled in relief when Rip told her before sliding her arm through his, “See,” she said when the van appeared, “It wasn’t so bad an evening.”

“I’ve had worse,” Rip chuckled.

*********************************************

Rip pulled up in front of Clarissa’s house looking forward to seeing his son. He’d dropped Cisco off at the lab before coming to pick up Jonas, grinning when the door opened and Jonas came running out.

Getting out the car Rip caught his son in a tight hug, “Good morning.”

“I missed you,” Jonas told him squeezing tightly.

Rip smiled before whispering in his hair, “I missed you too. Did you have fun with Grandma?”

Jonas nodded, “The zoo was so much fun again and Lisa gave me a toy lion.”

“Really?” Rip said, noting to himself to check if it came with a receipt or not, “That’s great.”

“Can we go home now?” Jonas asked softly leaning against Rip’s shoulder.

Rubbing his son’s back Rip nodded, “Of course. Let’s go get your things and we’ll go home.”

Jonas hugged him again and Rip smiled simply holding onto his little boy.


	6. Worst Fear Part One

Rip let out a scream filled with horror dropping to his knees. Joe yelled out his name before letting off a shot at the meta-human standing over the former time traveller. Dodging the bullets Joe fired the man ran leaving Rip hunched sobbing on the ground.

Joe ran and caught Rip’s shoulder to check on him worried when Rip pulled away, staggering away into the path of a truck.

“Rip!!”

Relief filled him when Wally suddenly appeared at his side holding Rip who dropped again, despair covering his face while his eyes were glazed and dead.

Joe’s phone rang suddenly, “Yeah?”

“Detective West,” Gideon’s voice came, “Please get Captain Hunter to Star Labs immediately.”

“Okay,” Joe replied, still unnerved that a computer had the ability to do this, “Wally, take him to Star Labs. Tell Caitlin to call me if she needs anything.”

Wally nodded and disappeared with Rip. Joe sighed, they had very little idea what this meta-human was doing to people but from their experience so far, it wasn’t good.

 

“Dr Snow,” Gideon stated when Wally deposited Rip on the bed, “Connect Captain Hunter to the medical monitor. I shall be able to help. Do not sedate him.”

Caitlin grimaced while Rip struggled blindly trying to get away, “Wally, I need help to hold him down.”

The youngest West threw himself onto Rip pushing him back onto the bed. Despite how slim the man was, Rip was quite strong as well as highly trained so it took all of Wally’s strength to hold him down.

Caitlin finally managed to connect Rip to the monitor sighing in relief when he stopped struggling and slipped into unconsciousness. Caitlin was surprised when Gideon suddenly took over the system.

“Gideon?” she called, “What are you doing?”

“I apologise I will be unable to answer any queries for several hours,” Gideon stated, “The automated protections have been engaged,” she came back on before Caitlin could blink, “Please ensure that someone collects Master Hunter from school.”

Frowning Caitlin began her checks wondering what Gideon was doing but knowing she had to treat her patient first and foremost.

 

“Caitlin?” Cisco ran in just as she was finishing her preliminary tests, “How is he?”

She shook her head, “The same neurotransmitters are building in his brain except...”

“Except?” Cisco asked frowning.

“It’s a much slower build than any of the other victims,” Caitlin explained.

Cisco frowned confused, “Is it because of Rip’s ‘unique physiology’?”

She frowned at him, “I think it’s due to Gideon.”

“Gideon?”

“The moment I connected him to the monitor he was unconscious,” Caitlin explained, “She’s also not answering and told me the automated systems are on.”

Cisco grimaced in thought, “Joe called. He and Barry are going over the last crime-scene but there’s still nothing to tell us who this guy is. I’m hoping that there were cameras nearby this time so we can finally use the facial-recognition.”

“While that is working you should pick Jonas up from school,” Caitlin told him.

Cisco grimaced, “What about Clarissa?”

“She’s in Coast City visiting her friend,” Caitlin reminded him.

“Lisa?”

“Still can’t drive with her arm,” Caitlin replied before listing, “Wally is helping Barry and Joe. Iris is working,” she frowned at him, “If Rip is ill then he’s going to be scared. You’re the closest of us all to Jonas.”

Cisco sighed sadly, “What do I tell him?”

Caitlin turned to the man on the bed and sighed, “That his daddy isn’t feeling well and is sleeping just now until he’s better.”

*********************************************

Jonas grinned when he saw Cisco standing waiting for him before the fact Rip wasn’t there hit the boy and he stalled.

“Hey, little dude,” Cisco smiled at him, “How was school?”

Jonas stepped towards him slowly, “Where’s Daddy?”

“Your dad isn’t feeling too well just now,” Cisco crouched down to look him in the eye, “Caitlin is looking after him so I came instead.”

Jonas frowned a little, “Daddy’s not well?”

“He’s going to be fine,” Cisco assured him, hoping he wasn’t lying to the boy, “I thought we could go pick up Lisa then go get pizza for dinner. What do you say?”

“Pizza?”

Cisco nodded.

“Daddy doesn’t let me have pizza during the week,” Jonas reminded him.

Laughing Cisco caught the boy in a quick hug, “But I can’t cook.”

Jonas let out a giggle taking Cisco’s hand, “Okay.”

 

Lisa gave Jonas a big smile when she climbed into the car beside Cisco. Caitlin had called to let her know what was happening, so she was prepared to be as cheerful for the boy as she could be. They chatted about movies through the drive to the pizza place keeping the boy’s mind off the fact his father wasn’t there. 

Cisco had deliberately chosen a place to eat that had a section for Jonas to play in. They ordered their meal then allowed the boy to go and play giving them some time to talk.

“What did Caitlin say?” Cisco asked the moment he was sure Jonas wasn’t able to overhear.

Lisa sighed, “Rip is still unconscious and there is still no information on who did this to him.”

“I should be there helping,” Cisco grimaced before spotting Jonas watching him and giving him a cheery wave.

“You’re taking care of his son,” Lisa said taking drink of her soda, “Rip values Jonas above everything even his own health.”

Cisco nodded, “How much longer are you staying with them?”

“Caitlin told me the cast will be able to come off in two weeks,” Lisa shrugged, “I don’t want to stick around much longer than that.”

Cisco stared at her for a minute, “So then you disappear again and we’ll see you when you’re in trouble again?”

Annoyance covered Lisa’s face, “You think I...” she trailed off glaring at him, “Of course, you still see me as ‘Captain Cold’s evil sister’.”

“Lisa, every time you show up my friends end up in danger,” he told her harshly, “Rip feels guilty about your brother so he’s letting you stay with him while you’re hurt but don’t think the rest of us have forgotten.”

She stared at him looking as though she’d been slapped but before she could say anything Jonas arrived back at the table.

“What’s wrong?” Lisa forced a smile on her face.

Jonas climbed up beside her, “I don’t want to play just now.”

“That’s okay,” Cisco told him, “You can sit with us.”

*********************************************

Caitlin looked up from her readings when Lisa, Cisco and Jonas arrived at the lab. Rip was still unconscious and Gideon still offline but the good thing was that the build up of deadly chemicals in his brain wasn’t happening at the same rate as it had in the other victims.

“Jonas, why don’t we go and draw for a while,” Lisa said, giving Cisco a dark look before she drew the boy to his playroom.

Caitlin turned to her friend silently asking what was happening and only receiving a grimace in return.

“How’s Rip?”

She sighed, “The same. I thought Jonas would want to see him.”

“I told him Rip was sleeping just now,” Cisco explained, “And apparently his mom always said he wasn’t supposed to wake his dad if he needed to sleep.”

Caitlin nodded, “That’s a blessing.”

“What about Joe and Barry?” Cisco asked, “Have they found anything?”

They headed into the main lab so Caitlin could show him what they had so far.

 

Jonas was sitting reading his book in the corner of his playroom while Lisa watched over him. She was getting antsy wanting to know what was happening and needing to know how Rip was. Despite their first meeting she truly liked the man. He had been more than kind to her even welcoming her into his home and for the first time in her life she saw what life was like with a loving father.

“Lisa,” Caitlin’s soft voice made her look up and she slipped out the door to join the other woman.

“How is he?”

“Still unconscious,” Caitlin reported, “Thankfully the chemicals are at lower levels than we would expect considering what happened with the other victims. Barry and Joe are working on who this meta-human is.”

Lisa grimaced before she glanced in to where the little boy sat, “It’s getting late. He needs to go to bed.”

Caitlin sighed, “I think we should keep him here. Just in case. I thought I would talk to him about what’s happening.”

Lisa nodded, “Can I see Rip?”

“Of course,” Caitlin replied giving her a slight smile. Her attitude towards Lisa had softened a great deal recently, mostly due to seeing her interact with Jonas.

Leaving Caitlin to talk with the little boy, Lisa walked through the corridors quietly. Reaching the room where Rip was laying unconscious on the bed she found a seat and stared at him. Slowly she reached out and took his hand.

“Don’t you dare leave us,” she told him, “I’ve already lost one big brother, I can’t lose another.”

“Hey,” Cisco’s voice made her jump slightly. Still angry she didn’t look at him surprised when he rested his hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“I’m going to college,” she revealed, “So I can finish High School. I’m going to study to work with kids who come from families like mine, so they don’t end up like me. Rip helped me.”

Cisco stared at her stunned, “Why not tell me?”

“Because you’re so smart I just...” trailing off she was surprised when his arms wrapped around her.

Cisco whispered in her ear, “I’m really proud of you and I know your brother would be too.”

 

Caitlin smiled comfortingly when Jonas looked up at her. Taking a seat at his side Caitlin wrapped her arm around him.

“Is Daddy okay?” the little boy whispered fearfully.

Caitlin took a soft breath, “Your daddy is quite sick at the moment. It means that he’s sleeping and he might have to sleep until I find a way to help him get better.”

Jonas nodded his eyes wide.

“Do you have any questions?” Caitlin asked him.

“Is Daddy going to go away like Mummy?” Jonas whispered tearfully.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him, “I am doing everything to make sure he gets better. I know it’s scary, Jonas but you have to brave. Okay?”

He nodded against her neck.

Caitlin stroked his hair, “Do you want to see your dad before you go to bed?”

“Can I?” Jonas asked hopefully.

She nodded, “Just for a few minutes, sweetie then it’s time for you to go to bed. Cisco is going to be with you until you go to sleep.”

Cisco looked up when the door opened and Caitlin walked in with Jonas. The little boy was clinging to her hand as they stepped inside.

“Hey,” Cisco smiled at him catching Jonas he lifted him so he was on the bed beside Rip.

Jonas lay against Rip hugging him tightly for several minutes before Cisco moved him again, lifting the boy into his arms, “Come on, little dude. Let’s get you ready for bed and we’ll read some stories. Okay?”

Caitlin gave him a soft nod as Cisco carried Jonas out of the room, followed closely by Lisa leaving her alone again.

“You come back,” Caitlin told her patient, “For that little boy. I know you don’t want to leave him so fight, Rip. Fight for him.”

*********************************************

The smell of coffee made Caitlin’s nose twitch and she blearily opened her eyes finding Barry standing there.

“I love you,” she said.

Barry grimaced, “I’d say I love you too except I know you were talking to the coffee.”

Caitlin smiled at him taking a long drink.

“How is he?” Barry asked moving over to the patient on the bed.

Caitlin stretched before joining him, “The levels are rising but much slower than the others. All it means is he will die in a week rather than a day if I can’t find a way to reverse the build up.”

Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “You’ll find it, Caitlin. I know you will.”

Taking another long drink of her coffee she rubbed her face trying to wake up a little more.

“What about Jonas?” Barry asked.

Caitlin smiled, “He stayed here.” 

She motioned him to follow her to the small room they’d made up for the little boy to sleep in, pressing a finger to her lips she stepped back to let Barry look in. He choked back a laugh seeing Jonas on the bed with Cisco on one side of the boy and Lisa on the other under a blanket, all three fast asleep.

Pulling out his phone Barry quickly took a picture before they left the room. 

 

“We got him,” Joe announced stepping into the lab several hours later.

Caitlin sighed in relief when he handed her a vial of blood and a flashdrive, “Hopefully this will give me something.”

Joe looked at her concerned, “Have you slept?”

“I had a few hours,” she shrugged, “I’ll sleep when he’s awake.”

Resting his hand on her shoulder Joe squeezed it comfortingly, “What about Jonas?”

“Cisco took him to school,” Caitlin told him, “He spoke with the Principal so she knew Rip was sick in case Jonas was upset during the day.”

Joe nodded, “There is one more thing you need to know. We found out what the meta-human was doing to his victims.”

“Which was?” Caitlin asked worriedly.

He grimaced, “Showing them the thing they fear the most.”

Caitlin turned to where he patient lay and winced, “Oh no. I hope that’s not what he’s been seeing all this time.”

Taking a breath she headed to work while Joe moved to Rip and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Hang on,” Joe told him, “Caitlin will fix this.”


	7. Worst Fear Part Two

The small body lay on the ground before him, bloody and broken. Rip screamed in horror seeing his son dead before him once more. Dropping to his knees Rip gathered his son to him desperate for this not to be true, devastated beyond all reason that his little boy had been torn from him again.

“Captain,” a familiar voice called to him but he ignored her lost in his grief, “Captain, you need to listen to me.”

Rip pulled Jonas closer to him sobbing at the emptiness filling him.

“Captain,” the voice came once more, “Captain.”

Rip weakly pushed away the woman standing above him, “Leave me alone, Gideon.”

“Look at me,” she told him sharply, “Look where you are, Captain.”

Pulling his son’s body closer Rip shook his head feeling a hand gently touch his cheek.

“Captain Hunter, look at me.”

Sighing he looked up, “Gideon, please just leave...” he stalled in his thought at the realisation that the woman was standing before him, “Gideon?”

“Look where you are, Captain,” Gideon told him.

Finding his arms suddenly empty Rip stood and looked around his study on the Waverider.

Confused he turned back to the woman who was watching him, “What’s happening, Gideon? Where’s Jonas?”

“Jonas is in school,” Gideon soothed.

Tears filled Rip’s eyes, “But I saw...”

Gideon rested her hand on his cheek, “Trust me. Jonas is safe.”

Relief filled him and Rip fell into her embrace holding on to his best friend.

 

Rip dropped onto the couch letting out a long sigh, he studied the human form of his dearest friend while she stood waiting for him to be ready to talk.

“How can you be here?” he finally asked, “What am I doing here?”

Gideon smiled at him, “Are you ready to listen?”

“Yes,” he growled, “What’s happening, Gideon?”

Taking a seat at his side she reached out sliding her hand into his, “What do you remember?”

Rip shook his head snapping at her, “Stop answering my questions with questions.”

“Please just answer me, Captain,” Gideon frowned at him.

He grimaced thinking back, “I was with Joe. There have been several attacks by a meta-human and I was helping him track possible suspects,” he paused, “We found him and then...then...” 

“It’s alright,” Gideon soothed when he reached the moment he saw his son dead, “You were attacked and you saw the thing you fear the most.”

Rip frowned, “But all victims of the attacks ended up in comas,” he winced in realisation, “Oh.”

Gideon nodded.

“So I’m dying.”

“I have managed to slow the build-up of chemicals within your brain,” Gideon told him, “It will allow Dr Snow time to find a cure.”

“And you brought me here,” he breathed.

Gideon smiled resting her hand on his cheek once more, “Your safe place.”

 

Rip wandered around the bridge of his ship, it looked exactly the way it did when he had left.

“You miss being here,” Gideon noted from her seat in the Captain’s chair.

Rip nodded, “This was my home for a long time. I have a lot of wonderful memories here.”

“Like the time you nearly set the bridge on fire trying to have a candlelit picnic with Miranda during the last few days of her pregnancy,” Gideon teased.

He rolled his eyes at her, “You would bring that up. I said I was sorry.”

“And I accepted your apology once you finally repaired all the damage,” Gideon replied with an amused smile.

He folded his arms across his chest, “So, what now?”

“We have to trust in Dr Snow to find the cure,” Gideon told him.

Dropping into the seat beside her he sighed, “There was a time the only one I could trust was you.”

“This is better for you, Captain,” Gideon reminded him, “I like that you smile more, that you have people you class as your friends.”

He sighed looking at her before confessing, “I like it too.”

Standing again he began to wander, returning to the parlour opening the drawer in the desk retrieving a photograph of Miranda and Jonas. He felt Gideon rest her head against his arm.

“She would be so proud of you,” Gideon told him, “The way you have opened yourself up to this new family. I know Miranda would have loved them all.”

Rip automatically wrapped his arm around her as they stood together looking at the photograph. He placed it down on the desk and shook his head.

“I wish I’d hugged Jonas when I dropped him off this morning,” Rip whispered sadly, “But he was in such a rush to see his friends all I got was a quick goodbye. At the time I thought it was good that he no longer felt the need to cling to me. I should have hugged him.”

Gideon rubbed his back comfortingly, “You shall see him again.”

“I hope so.”

Rip was surprised when she pulled away suddenly and disappeared onto the bridge.

“Gideon?”

“Join me, Captain,” she called back, “There is something you should see.”

Confused he found her standing in front of the main screen manipulating controls. Glancing back to see if he was with her Gideon smiled at him.

“Here,” she pressed the button.

The screen lit up showing the small playroom in Star Labs, Rip moved to her side smiling unbidden when he saw Jonas run in and jump into his beanbag.

“I never knew I could love anyone so much,” Rip whispered, “But from the moment I held him in my arms...”

Gideon squeezed his hand, “I remember.”

They stood in silence together watching the little boy on the screen before them.

*********************************************

Rip lay back on the couch in the parlour, “If this is all in my mind,” he sighed, “Why am I so tired?”

Gideon lifted his head and rested it in her lap, “Because the toxins are beginning to build.”

“So soon?” he breathed, moaning softly when she began to slide her fingers through his hair.

“Time is moving differently in the real world,” she explained, “It has been many hours since you were attacked.”

Rip mused on this, “So it’s the middle of the night?”

“Yes, Captain,” she breathed

“Where’s Jonas?” he asked softly, shifting into her gentle ministrations.

Gideon continued to stroke his hair, “He is sleeping. Mr Ramon has watched over him all night.”

“Good,” Rip sighed, looking up at her tiredly, “Cisco will take care of him?”

They sat in silence for a while, Gideon continuing to caress his hair comfortingly.

 

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain.”

He sighed softly, “Please use my name. You did the last time when Sara and Jax were in here.”

“Of course, Rip,” Gideon breathed.

A smile touched his lips, “If I’m going to die at least I’m with you. You have always been there when I needed you. Thank you for staying with me when I had to leave the Waverider. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“It is my purpose,” Gideon reminded him, “But it is also my pleasure. I lost you for so many months that I could not lose you again.”

Rip sat up suddenly staring at her for several moments before he began to pace rubbing a hand over his face.

“I should have left a long time ago,” he said, “I should have chosen my family over the Time Masters.”

Gideon stood in his path, “And they would have taken them away from you much sooner. You would not have had all the time you did with Miranda.”

Rip leaned against the desk, “We talked about it once not long before Jonas was born and I told her...I said...”

“You believed in the Time Masters and their goals,” Gideon finished for him, knowing the response well.

“It was the only lie I ever told her,” Rip whispered guilt filling his voice, shaking his head he stared at the floor looking up when Gideon rested her hand on his arm, “It was because I couldn’t leave you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it and if I left the Time Masters I would lose you. I couldn’t do that,” he pushed his hand through his hair, “I should have told her the truth.”

Gideon wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, “Oh Rip, Miranda always knew.”

He jerked back and stared at her, “What?”

“She was an extremely intelligent woman,” Gideon reminded him, “Who understood the connection a Time Master makes with their AI. From the moment she came onboard the Waverider she was aware of the bond between us.”

He stepped back leaning against the desk again still looking guilty.

“You know, as well as I do,” Gideon continued, “That if Miranda decided that she would not share you with me then she would have made it very clear.”

Rip shook his head, “I loved her, Gideon but I don’t know what I would have done if she made me choose.”

“I know,” Gideon wrapped her arms around his waist resting against his chest feeling his arms wrap around her, “And that is why it is a relief she loved us both.”

*********************************************

“Rip,” Gideon called, “You need to hold on a little longer.”

He was once again laying on the couch his head resting in Gideon’s lap as he clung to consciousness.

“Tired,” he breathed.

“I know,” she soothed, her fingers threading through his hair once more; “But Dr Snow is close to a cure. She has been working non-stop so you must hold on until she is finished.”

Rip sighed softly, “I’m trying, Gideon.”

“Think of Jonas,” she whispered, “Think of seeing your son again. Of watching him grow up into the wonderful man he will be.”

Taking a deep breath Rip smiled at the thought of his son, “Miranda would be proud of how I’m raising him, wouldn’t she?”

“Very proud,” she assured, “As am I. 

He caught her hand, “I’m glad you’re with me, Gideon. I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re never alone,” Gideon reminded him.

“You know I...”

“I do.”

 

Rip sighed at Gideon’s ministrations wanting to sink into the darkness, wanting to give in but knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Jonas and he couldn’t leave Gideon.

Suddenly a strange sensation filled his body like pins and needles through every limb.

“Rip?” Gideon called to him as he pulled away from her.

“Did Caitlin find the cure?” he asked.

Gideon smiled, “She administered it a few moments ago. I can see that you are already feeling the effects.”

Rip nodded, “I no longer feel like I need to sleep for a week.”

“It shall take a little longer but soon you shall be able to waken once more,” Gideon told him.

He looked at her sadly, “As much as I want that it means I won’t be able to see you like this.”

Gideon shook her head, “But I am always with you.”

“And I am eternally grateful,” he breathed reaching out to touch her cheek.

Moving closer Rip brushed his lips to hers. Pulling her close as Gideon’s arms wrapped around him Rip deepened the kiss holding onto her.

*********************************************

“Rip?” Caitlin’s voice came.

Forcing his eyes open Rip saw her standing above him concern etched on her face he breathed, “Jonas?”

Caitlin smiled, “He’s at school.”

“How long was I unconscious?” he asked managing to sit up.

“Three days,” she told him, “I want to check you then I’ll get you something to eat.”

Rip nodded, “How long until Jonas needs to be picked up?”

“Three hours,” Caitlin told him, “If you do everything I say then I will allow Cisco to drive you so you can be there for him getting out.”

Catching her hand he smiled up at her, “Thank you.”

“He’s been worried about you,” Caitlin told him, “I think he’ll feel much better if you pick him up this afternoon.”

“Thanks you, Dr Snow.”

 

Jonas walked slowly out the school door looking up expecting Cisco to be standing there, his eyes widened in surprise and he ran throwing himself into the arms of his father.

“Daddy!!” he cried as Rip caught him.

The sudden weight of the boy unbalanced Rip slightly but Lisa and Cisco each caught an arm steadying him. He’d only just been given a clean bill of health with orders to rest tonight about ten minutes before they had to leave to collect Jonas.

“Are you okay now?” Jonas asked pulling back to look his father in the eye.

Rip nodded, “Caitlin has said I am. So we can stay at home tonight.”

Jonas hugged him again before sliding down and taking Rip’s hand. They walked back to the car and Rip slid into the backseat happily allowing Cisco to drive. Jonas gripped his hand throughout the entire journey talking about everything he’d done while Rip was unconscious. Reaching the house Rip dropped onto the couch, smiling as Jonas curled up beside him, allowing Lisa and Cisco to phone in food for them.

 

Rip kissed his son goodnight before leaving him to sleep, smiling as he could hear Lisa and Cisco downstairs trying to decide what movie to watch. Rip listened to them for a few moments before he headed into his bedroom keeping his promise to Caitlin to get plenty of rest over the next few days. He knew it wouldn’t be hard to keep that promise, he felt a bit like a washed out rag.

Going through his evening routine Rip slid into bed and rested against the pillows.

“Gideon?”

“I’m here, Captain,” she replied.

Sighing happily he closed his eyes to sleep, “You always are.”


	8. Experiments And Meetings

Rip checked Jonas had everything before they left the house for school. 

“Okay,” he said to his son, “Barry will be picking you up this afternoon. I have something to do with Caitlin and Cisco that will take some time.”

Jonas nodded, “I remember.”

Rip smiled, “I will come and pick you up as soon as I’ve finished.”

Jonas nodded again.

“Good boy,” Rip checked his watch, “Time to go.”

Ushering his son out to the car Rip drove them to the school, smiling at the quick hug he was given before watching Jonas run over to his friends without a glance back.

“You are expected at Star Labs, Captain,” Gideon reminded him after a moment.

Pulled out of his thoughts he nodded, “Thank you, Gideon. Please tell Cisco I’m on my way.”

“Of course, Captain.”

 

Cisco, Barry and Caitlin stared at Rip in astonishment.

“Dare I even ask what is wrong?” Rip leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

“You’ve really thought this through,” Barry noted, “This is so much more detailed than we discussed originally.

Rip shrugged, “I’ve not exactly been hugely busy for the past few months once I got Gideon connected. Besides I like to be as prepared as possible for all eventualities, considering what we’re proposing, I want to be able to answer any and all questions we may be asked.”

“And I thought Caitlin was a control freak,” Cisco laughed.

Rip chuckled, “You’ve known how many months now and you haven’t worked out I like to be prepared? You’re not as observant as I thought you were, Cisco.”

Cisco stuck his tongue out at Rip making the older man chuckle.

“Okay,” Barry finished reading through everything Rip had given him, “Hopefully this will work because people are beginning to notice that Star Labs isn’t as shutdown as it should be and HR’s museum idea just didn’t work.”

Rip smiled slightly before asking, “Are you sure you’re happy to pick Jonas up and watch him this afternoon while we do this? I can...”

“I can watch him,” Barry cut him off, “Don’t worry, Rip I’m fast enough I can stop him doing anything.”

Cisco snorted, “He’s six. Good luck with that.”

“The point is,” Barry glared at Cisco for a moment, “Jonas will be fine with me for a few hours. Besides this is your proposal and you’re going to be the one in charge so it should be you who does this.”

Rip nodded.

“Barry,” Caitlin spoke up, “Are you completely sure about this? And I’m not talking about babysitting.”

Barry nodded, “We should have done something like this a long time ago.”

*********************************************

Barry stood waiting for the school doors to open. He’d made sure he’d got here early enough since he didn’t want Jonas to be waiting for him – Rip would kill him. The bell rang and Barry watched the little boy bounce out the doors over to him.

“Hi, Barry,” Jonas grinned.

“Hey,” Barry replied, “How was school?”

Jonas grinned as he took Barry’s hand, “It was fun. Miss Meadows gave us a new book today. We have to read a chapter each night.”

“Well your dad will do that with you,” Barry said as they started walking, “We’re going to have dinner at Joe’s.”

Jonas nodded.

“But before that,” he said, “I thought we could do something fun so what do you want to do?”

A grin covered the boy’s face, “Can we go to the shop?”

“What shop?” Barry asked confused.

Jonas grimaced in thought, “I don’t know the name but Daddy takes me there all the time. It’s fun.”

Barry frowned in thought wondering what it could be. Considering Rip and Jonas it could be anything. Checking his watch Barry knew Rip was in the middle of his meeting so couldn’t ask him before he remembered the app Cisco had made for their phones.

“Gideon?” Barry asked using it for the first time.

“Yes, Mr Allen,” the pleasant voice of the AI answered, “What can I do for you?”

“Jonas wants to go to a shop he and Rip go to all the time,” Barry explained, “Do you know what it is?”

“It is called Wonders of the World,” Gideon told him.

Barry nodded, “I know it. Thanks, Gideon.” Hanging up he turned to Jonas, “Let’s go.”

 

Wonders of the World was a family owned store, one of the last, tucked in the corner of the mall. It was part book-store, part toy store. Mr Donaldson who owned it had a small corner of the store dedicated to child-friendly science experiments which Barry himself had spent hours playing with as a kid. He hadn’t been here in years and felt himself grinning the moment he stepped inside with Jonas at his side. It made sense that Rip and Jonas liked coming here.

“Where to first?” Barry asked the boy. Jonas instantly pointed to the experiment corner and Barry chuckled, “That’s my choice too.”

They quickly joined the group of excited youngsters who were playing with the kinetic sand, plasma balls and baking soda volcanoes. 

“Who wants to make some things explode?” Mr Donaldson appeared from behind the curtains at the back of the section.

Barry joined in cheering with the kids. Jonas found a place with the children sitting on the carpet in front of the owner of the store who started explaining the experiment he was going to do. Barry remembered when the little boy had first appeared with his father and how he would cling to Rip whenever he was around people he didn’t know or large crowds. It had only been a few months but it was hard to remember a time without the little boy or his father in their lives. 

 

“That was so cool,” Jonas grinned when the experiment was over, “I like how it went whoosh.”

Barry chuckled, “Me too.”

“Can we look at the books?” Jonas asked with a sweet smile.

Taking the boy’s hand Barry nodded, “Come on. Let’s go see what we can find.”

Jonas pulled him through the bookshelves a big smile on his face as he looked at the different titles, pulling some out and looking at them showing Barry some before he put them back.

“Jonas?” a voice made them look round.

“Hi, Miss Meadows,” Jonas greeted her, “This is Barry he’s looking after me since Daddy has to work.”

Barry suddenly realised who the woman was, “You’re Jonas’ teacher.”

She nodded, “And you are, hold on I know this,” she paused for a moment, “The CSI?”

Barry laughed offering his hand, “Yes, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Did you see the experiment, Jonas?” Miss Meadows asked him.

Jonas nodded seriously, “It was great.”

“I must admit it’s always been one of my favourites,” she told him, “I’m hoping Mr Donaldson will come into the class one day and we’ll do some experiments with him. What do you think of that?”

“That would be so cool,” Jonas said his eyes wide.

Miss Meadows laughed again, “Well I will try and get that sorted for us. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Miss Meadows,” Jonas grinned at her.

 

“Why did you grow up here with Joe?” Jonas asked looking up from where he was sitting on the couch with his book.

Barry blinked surprised by the sudden question. Jonas had been told this on one of his previous visits to the house when he saw the photographs Joe had out but the question hadn’t been asked then.

“Why did you not live with your Mummy and Daddy?” the boy continued.

Barry sighed softly wishing Rip was here to explain this to the boy. Jonas was a smart kid but still really young.

“A bad man took my mummy away,” Barry told him, specifically using the same vernacular as the little boy, “But at the time no one realised this. They thought my Daddy hurt her so I wasn’t allowed to stay with him. Joe gave me a home.”

Jonas looked up at him with wide-blue eyes, “Do you miss your mummy?”

“All the time,” Barry told him.

Jonas moved closer to Barry and leaned against him, “I miss my mummy.”

“I know,” Barry hugged Jonas tightly feeling his own eyes tear at the thought of his lost loved one.

“Do you miss your Daddy?” Jonas asked suddenly.

Barry nodded, “I do.”

“My daddy used to be away all the time,” Jonas sighed.

“Your dad didn’t like leaving you,” Barry reminded him, “He had to work and he had a very important job.”

Jonas nodded.

“But he’s here all the time now,” Barry smiled trying to make the boy smile, “And you do lots of fun things together with him, don’t you?”

Jonas nodded again before sighing, “But he doesn’t talk about mummy. Gideon talks about her with me sometimes.”

“If you ever want to talk about your mummy,” Barry told him, “You can talk with me and I can tell you about my mummy, okay?”

Jonas hugged Barry tightly making him smile at having the little boy in his life.

*********************************************

“Mr Hunter,” Lyla greeted him offering her hand.

“Ms Michaels,” he shook it, “Rip is fine.”

“Lyla,” she reciprocated, “Please take a seat.”

Rip slid into the seat before turning to Cisco, “That is how polite people do it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cisco rolled his eyes as he and Caitlin took their seats.

Lyla chuckled, “So, from what I’ve been told you have a proposal regarding the use of Star Labs.”

“It’s becoming extremely obvious that it isn’t shut down,” Rip explained, “I know HR Wells previously tried the museum however I thought that it would be better to use it for what it was built for.”

“You want to rebuild the Particle Accelerator?” Lyla asked.

Rip chucked, “No but we have highly trained scientists who are experts in the field of meta-humans. We also have law-enforcement connections not to mention the most highly sophisticated Artificial Intelligence there is running the building.”

Lyla nodded.

“My proposal is that Star Labs reopens as a resource for meta-human studies,” Rip explained, “We will continue our work with the Flash and Kid Flash but also be able to provide assistance to the police that they are aware of.”

“What do you need ARGUS for?” Lyla asked.

Rip smiled, “Well as a government agency you have the connections to help legitimise us and help make us a resource for the police.”

Lyla mused reading over the information Rip had given her, “What is this about Mercury Labs?”

“We have a relationship with them,” Rip explained, “Through several incidents over the past few years. Dr McGee has agreed to help supply us with equipment and all patents will go through them. We will be a subsidiary of Mercury Labs under all paperwork.”

“What exactly is your role in this, Rip?” Lyla asked, putting the tablet back on the desk.

Rip smiled, “I will be the administrator. Barry may own Star Labs but he wants to remain as a CSI to ensure he has a job separate from being the Flash, Caitlin and Cisco are both excellent at their jobs so pulling them away to try and run things would be counterproductive.”

“I must admit considering your former occupation I didn’t expect you to become a bureaucrat,” Lyla noted amused.

Rip frowned, “I have to raise my son, Lyla. I’m sure you can understand why I want a job which will give me the freedom to pick him up from school and spend the weekends with him.”

Lyla turned to the others sitting there, “Caitlin, Cisco are the entire team happy with this?”

“We wouldn’t have agreed to this meeting if we weren’t,” Caitlin reminded her, “Rip is right. We need an income to keep us going and it would be much more helpful if we were able to share information with the police officially. With him and Gideon running things then it will make life easier.”

Lyla smiled, “It’s about time you got yourself sorted properly. Okay, let’s go through this and get everything worked out.”

 

Rip stretched his back as they took a quick break. Cisco and Caitlin were getting some coffee while Lyla was checking on her own son.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain Hunter?”

“Did Barry pick up Jonas?” he asked.

“He did,” Gideon assured him, “Mr Allen was at the school in plenty of time to collect Master Hunter.”

Rip sighed slightly in relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Barry but he didn’t like not being the one to collect his son from school.

“Hopefully this won’t take much longer,” Rip told her.

After a moment of silence Gideon said, “This is another step you are taking in making this your home.”

“Our home, Gideon,” he reminded her.

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon replied, “Our home.”

*********************************************

“Daddy!!”

Jonas ran to him when he stepped inside Joe’s house, Rip picked him up and hugged him.

“Did you have fun with Barry today?” Rip asked, dropping Jonas down allowing Cisco and Caitlin inside as well.

Jonas nodded, “We went to the shop.”

“Did they do an experiment?” Rip asked taking his son’s hand leading him back to the lounge.

Jonas grinned bouncing up and down as he told Rip about his afternoon with Barry.

“Dinner is ready,” Joe announced nodding hello to Rip who was listening to his son.

Dropping his son onto a seat Rip kissed the top of his head, “You can tell me some more after dinner.”

Jonas nodded before he dug into the spaghetti Joe had made for them. 

“So,” Joe said once he took a seat, “How did it go?”

Rip smiled slightly, “Lyla agreed to help us set up. I have a meeting with her and Dr McGee tomorrow so we can start properly. We should be operational as the meta-human specialists and resource within the month.”

“Well done, Rip,” Joe told him, “I’ve gotta admit I didn’t think you’d be able to do this.”

“Honestly,” Rip chuckled, “I wasn’t too sure myself.”


	9. Friday Night

Joe handed one of bottles of beer he was carrying to the man slouched on his couch. The last few slices of the pizza they’d had for dinner were sitting on the table while a movie played in the background.

“Thanks,” Rip smiled taking the bottle.

Joe dropped onto the other side of the couch, “Thought you could use some company other than Gideon for once on a Friday night.”

Rip chuckled, “Definitely. Especially since she is obsessed with cookery shows at the moment. Although I think her goal might be to get me out of the house.”

“I still find that weird,” Joe told him, “That a computer seems so...human.”

Rip shrugged, “Most people who aren’t Time Masters do. I’ve been connected to her for about fifteen years so I honestly forget sometimes that others aren’t as used to her presence as I am.”

Joe took a swig of his beer before asking, “What exactly do you mean by connected?”

Rip grimaced, “It is quite hard to explain. The only way I can think to describe it in terms you would understand is as a psychic connection but that doesn’t really do it justice.”

“Is that what happened when you were attacked?” Joe asked thoughtfully, “She helped you through your connection?”

Rip nodded, “She drew me into a safe place within my mind which meant I was no longer seeing...” he trailed off as Joe nodded. They’d never discussed what he’d seen when under the influence of the meta-human but they were all very aware what it was. “She kept me safe and able to hold on until Caitlin created the cure.”

“Wow,” Joe mused, “Is that why you always have the communicator in your ear?”

“I’m used to being able to talk to her and have her talk to me at all times,” Rip shrugged taking another drink.

 

“How long till you get Star Labs up and running in its new capacity as meta-human research centre?” Joe asked grabbing one of the leftover slices of pizza.

“We just need to fix up the hidden entrance Barry and Wally will use when in speedster mode,” Rip noted, “That will be sorted by the middle of the week. We’ll be ready by the beginning of the next.”

Joe nodded thoughtfully, “Not bad. Having fun dealing with Captain Singh?”

“He’s not too bad,” Rip shrugged, “Trust me I have dealt with much worse.”

“Hiring anyone else at the moment?” Joe asked, “Or just keeping it a small staff?”

Rip chuckled, “Cisco and Caitlin are fine for now. We have Barry as our liaison with CCPD’s CSI unit and you as our Police liaison. It’s best if we work on the same policy as before and letting it happen naturally.”

“So you’re not hiring an assistant?” Joe asked amused.

“Gideon makes a human assistant obsolete,” Rip replied, “She would not be happy if I brought someone in to do things she is more than capable of and make my life hell.”

“Can she make you coffee?”

Rip laughed, “I can make my own. I’ve been doing so for a long time.”

*********************************************

“So I’ve to ask you what your plans are for Thanksgiving,” Joe said about an hour later.

“I have none,” Rip chuckled, “English, remember?”

“Are you?”

Rip looked over at the other man with a raised eyebrow, “I thought my accent gave it away.”

“We don’t actually know that much about you, Rip,” Joe reminded him, “Other than you travelled in time protecting it.”

“I was trained never to talk about myself. It was Mr Snart’s biggest complaint about me,” Rip told him. 

Joe chuckled, “Leonard Snart had no right to complain about anyone.”

Rip stared at the bottle in his hand for a moment, taking a drink he sighed, “I know I was born in London. No idea what year it was but the main mode of transport was horse and cart.”

Joe stared at him stunned, “You were born in the past.”

“There are so many replies I could give to that,” Rip said making Joe laugh again, “Anyway my earliest memory is of a woman, I think she was a maid for some wealthy family, she would sneak me food once a week,” sighing Rip took another drink before continuing, “All I had in the world were the clothes on my back, a knife I had stolen from somewhere and her kindness. I don’t know what happened to her but when I went to the house one week she wasn’t there and I was chased away. Without her I starved and that was where the Time Masters found me, half-dead in an alley.”

“How old were you?” Joe asked softly.

Rip shrugged, “Not much older than Jonas.”

“Where did they take you?”

“It’s called the Refuge,” Rip smiled slightly, “There were other kids and we were watched over by a woman who became the only mother I have ever known. Although she was raising me to be a Time Master, I know the only reason I was able to love Miranda was because she taught me that I could.”

“Do you miss her?” Joe asked, quickly clarifying, “The woman who raised you?”

Rip nodded, “I do. She is my mother and I wish I could tell her that Jonas is alive but after everything it could cause a paradox.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Rip remembered the original question and asked, “What about Thanksgiving?”

“Clarissa and I were talking,” Joe explained, “She’s inviting everyone to her house and promises a great meal.”

“Jonas would never forgive me if I didn’t take him to his Grandma’s for a big dinner,” Rip smiled slightly, “I’m sure we’ll be there.”

 

“That sounds great,” Rip smiled as Jonas finished telling him about his night. Whenever Jonas stayed with Clarissa, Rip always called just before his son went to sleep, “It’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Remember Grandma is taking me swimming tomorrow morning,” Jonas said making Rip chuckle to himself.

“I remember,” Rip told him, “And I will meet you for lunch after.”

“Okay,” Jonas replied, “Goodnight, Daddy. I love you.”

Rip smiled, “I love you too. Sleep tight.”

When Jonas hung up Rip leaned back against the couch lost in thought, pulled back to the room when Joe handed him some coffee.

“Thank you.”

“How’s Jonas?” Joe asked retaking his seat.

Rip nodded, “He’s good. The same as he always is when staying with Clarissa. Honestly she has been a godsend since I came here, especially looking after him so often for me.”

“She’s his Grandma,” Joe reminded the other man, “She adores that boy. We all do. He’s the only reason we let you in the group.”

Rip laughed as Joe grinned at him.

“Well I take what I can get,” Rip replied, toasting Joe with the mug of coffee.

 

“What about Christmas?” Joe asked his guest.

Rip shrugged, “What about it?”

Joe rolled his eyes, “It’s pretty close. Any specific plans? Do you guys have any traditions you need any help with?”

Rip grimaced, “Actually I’ve never spent a Christmas with Jonas.”

“What?” Joe demanded shocked.

“The agreement Miranda and I had was that any time I was away it was always in real time. So if I spent five weeks on a mission then I was away for five weeks,” Rip explained, “It was the best way to do things. I always ended up with a mission for the Time Masters which kept me away during the Christmas season. Though thinking about it now I’m sure the bastards probably did it on purpose.”

“Then this is your first Christmas with Jonas,” Joe noted, “It means you can start a few traditions.”

Rip nodded in thought, “Yes, we can,” turning to the other man again, “I might need some help with that too.”


	10. Visitor

“Jonas,” Rip called up the stairs “We are leaving in five minutes.”

“Coming, Daddy,” the little boy yelled back from his room.

Rip shook his head while he put the packed lunch in Jonas’ bag along with a snack ensuring he had everything he needed.

“Lisa,” he called, “If you need a ride, we’re leaving soon.”

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up suddenly, “Miss Lance is at the door?”

Rip looked up surprised, “What? When did the Waverider return to Central City?”

“It has not,” Gideon replied.

Rip swore under his breath checking his watch, “Fine, let her in.”

“Hello?” the familiar voice came just before Sara appeared round the corner smiling, “Hi, Rip.”

He sighed at her, “Calling ahead would have been helpful, Sara.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Sara told him.

“Well done,” he replied before calling, “Jonas, we’re leaving now. Lisa, do you need a ride?”

Sara stayed silent smiling when Jonas came bounding down the stairs.

“Sara,” he cried throwing his arms around her in a hug.

She hugged him tightly, “Hi, Jonas.”

“Lisa?” Rip called again.

“I’m meeting Cisco at Jitters,” Lisa appeared suddenly, “He’s going to quiz me before this afternoon,” she noticed the other woman and gave a wave, “Hi, Sara,”

Bemused Sara waved back at her but didn’t get a chance to ask as Rip nodded, “Good luck. You’ll do fine. Sara, we are about to be running late. If you want then you can come while I drop Jonas off at school.”

Before anyone could say anything else Rip handed Jonas his backpack and ushered them out the house.

 

Sara sat in the passenger seat while Rip drove listening to Jonas tell her all about his school and how much he liked his teacher. When they reached the school Sara stayed in her seat watching Rip climb out and open the door to allow Jonas to bounce up.

“Okay,” he crouched down fixing Jonas’ jacket properly, “Grandma will pick you up and I will talk to you later before you go to bed. Have a fun night with her and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jonas hugged him, “Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too,” Rip squeezed him dropping a kiss on the top of his head, “Have a good day.”

Jonas started to run into the school before stopping, turning he waved shouting, “Bye, Sara.”

Sara waved to him smiling to see how happy the little boy was. Rip climbed back into the car and watched his son until he was safely inside the school with his friends.

“Grandma?” Sara asked.

“Clarissa Stein,” Rip explained, “She adopted us so she gets the title. He stays with her every Friday night.”

Sara winced.

“What?” Rip demanded frustration filling his voice.

“Martin came with me,” Sara replied and Rip frowned at her.

He held up his hand before she could say anything else, “Yes, Gideon,” at whatever she said he let out a long sigh, “Hello, Clarissa. Sara appeared on my doorstep and just told me. No, don’t worry about it I will sort something out. Give my best to Martin.” Rip finished his conversation and turned back to Sara who smiled innocently at him, “This is why calling ahead would have been helpful.”

 

Rip grimaced. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy to see Sara. He had been wondering about the team but it was just like them to appear from nowhere and cause utter chaos in the life he had built here.

It wasn’t just that he now had to rearrange either his or someone else’s schedule in order to pick Jonas up but the little boy loved spending Friday nights with his Grandma and he was going to be disappointed he wasn’t getting that.

“So where is the ship and the others?” Rip finally asked when they were half-way to Star Labs.

“Star City,” Sara replied, “We needed some supplies. I thought since we were close I would come and see how you’re doing.”

Rip frowned in thought, “Gideon didn’t know you were here so how did you find my address?”

“I managed to get it from Felicity,” Sara confessed adding quickly, “She doesn’t know.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “It isn’t that I’m not happy to see you, Sara but I do have a schedule with Jonas I like to keep.”

Sara winced, sitting silently until he parked before telling him, “I’ve been worried about you. When we left you were still trying to get your head around staying.”

“We’re fine, Sara,” he told her sincerely, “Jonas is at school and as you saw loves it. I have a home. I still have Gideon who is connected to both the house and Star Labs. I have a job which allows me to spend plenty of time with my son and I have people I count as friends. I’m doing well.”

 

Sara hated that Ray was right and she should have let Rip know that they here. She kept saying she wanted to surprise him but the real reason she hadn’t was that she wanted to make sure that he didn’t have time to pretend things were fine when they weren’t.

“Gideon, Miss Lance has temporary Level One access,” Rip noted as they entered the building, “For the Labs only.”

“So what was Lisa Snart doing at the house?” Sara asked as they walked through the corridors.

“She’s currently staying with us,” Rip replied, he frowned at her when she motioned him to elaborate, “It’s none of your business, Sara.”

“You’re not going to tell me why Snart’s little sister is living with you?” she demanded, wondering who would.

“Staying with us,” Rip stated again, his tone letting her know that he wasn’t discussing it anymore.

They reached the main lab where Caitlin was already working.

“Morning, Rip,” she greeted him warmly, “Gideon told me the situation. I can pick Jonas up this afternoon for you.”

Rip smiled at her relief in his voice, “Thank you, Caitlin. I’ve a meeting with Captain Singh at the same time. Trying to cancel or rearrange anything with that man can be extremely irritating.”

“I know,” she chuckled before turning, “Welcome back, Sara. You should have called ahead.”

Sara winced at the cold polite tone, “I’ve been told.”

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up, “Dr McGee is due in less than ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip replied before turning to Sara, “I have things to do today, Sara. If you want you can join us for dinner.”

Sara nodded before adding, “You know I could pick Jonas up instead of Caitlin.”

“No,” Rip said, “You’re not on the list and I’m not adding you for a day.”

Without another word Rip disappeared leaving Sara with Caitlin who shrugged at her.

“I know,” Sara sighed, “I should have called ahead.”

*********************************************

Sara spent the day picking up some supplies, things that never tasted right made by the fabricator – mostly chocolate based. She was pleased to see that Rip had found a place with the Flash team, considering how prickly Rip had always been and how long it took him to open up to them even slightly, it was surprising how easy his relationship was with Caitlin and Lisa. 

“Hi, Ray,” she answered the call, “How’re things going?”

“Fine,” Ray said a grin in his voice, “How’s Rip?”

Sara hesitated, “He seems to be doing well.”

“He’s not happy you didn’t call first, is he?” Ray noted amused.

“Don’t gloat,” Sara replied, “I’m having dinner with them so I’ll talk to him some more then.”

Ray chuckled, “Good luck.”

Hanging up Sara wandered back to Star Labs.

“Welcome back, Miss Lance,” Gideon noted when she entered the building, “Captain Hunter is not currently here. Dr Snow and Mr Ramon are in the main lab.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Sara replied heading through the corridors.

When she reached the lab she found Cisco in the chair arms folded staring at her.

“You should have called ahead,” he told her.

Sara grimaced, “I’ve been told.”

 

Rip returned to the Lab relieved his meeting was over. Singh could be extremely frustrating to work with and he wasn’t exactly happy about working with an offsite private team even if they had proven their worth within the first few weeks.

Now he had to deal with Sara being here.

He avoided the main lab and went straight to the small playroom that had been set up for Jonas finding his son sitting at the small desk drawing. 

“Hi, Daddy,” the little boy sighed sadly when Rip opened the door.

Rip opened his arms, “Come here.”

Jonas dragged himself across the room into Rip’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck.

“I’m sorry you can’t get to stay with Grandma tonight,” Rip told him, “Martin is home and she wanted to spend some time with him.”

“Okay,” Jonas sighed again.

Rip ruffled his son’s hair, “I will take you to your swimming lessons tomorrow and we’ll do something fun after.”

Jonas nodded and allowed Rip to put him down.

“Sara is going to join us for dinner,” Rip told him, “Is that okay?”

“Can Cisco and Caitlin come too?” Jonas asked.

Rip smiled at that, backup was a good idea, “I’ll ask them.”

 

Sara studied the house when she followed the others inside. She hadn’t had a chance to see much of it that morning when she’d arrived as Rip had hustled them out quickly. It was a nice house, a very nice house that was tastefully decorated with Rip’s distinctive style.

She was getting frustrated as Caitlin and Cisco were answering questions about Rip with brief statements which didn’t give anything away.

“Dinner is ready,” Rip called and Sara followed the others into the dining room.

“You can cook?” she asked astounded as Cisco, Caitlin and Jonas took their seats.

Rip nodded, “What did you expect? That I feed Jonas take out every night?”

Before Sara could reply, Lisa Snart’s voice came from the hall.

“Am I late?”

“Just in time,” Cisco called back standing and waiting, “Well?”

“Well?” Rip demanded at the same time.

Lisa grinned, “I passed.”

Cisco let out a cheer and hugged her. Sara was stunned when Rip hugged Lisa as well.

“Well done,” Caitlin said with a smile as Jonas took his turn for a hug, “I told you that you knew the topic.”

Lisa grinned shrugging, “It’s only one test.”

“It makes up a large percentage of your grade for that class,” Rip replied as he placed her dinner on the table, “We’re all very proud of you.”

Sara waited until they all began to eat before saying, “I see Star Labs is no longer working behind the scenes.”

“Yes,” Caitlin noted, she glanced at Rip who nodded slightly before adding, “Rip pulled together a proposal to turn us into a meta-human research centre and runs everything these days. We just do what we always did.”

“Jonas, why don’t you tell Sara about your swimming lessons,” Cisco spoke up effectively stopping Sara questioning any more.

 

They’d just finished dinner when an alert came on Cisco and Caitlin’s phones while Gideon brought the same up on the television screen.

“I’ve got him,” Lisa told Rip.

Rip turned to his son, “I will call before you go to bed. Be good for Lisa, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jonas hugged him.

“We can do that jigsaw we have,” Lisa took the boy’s hand.

Rip turned to Sara who was watching them, “You can come with us if you want or stay here.”

“I’ll come,” she replied.

Cisco opened a breach to Star Labs and they headed through. Rip instantly moved to his station while Cisco and Caitlin took theirs.

“Barry?” Cisco called.

“I’m on my way,” the reply came, “What am I heading into?”

Rip was aware of Sara standing watching them as they guided Barry and Wally through stopping the latest meta-human attack. They had always been a good team without him but Rip had additional knowledge that on occasion gave them an edge in their battles.

When the meta-human was caught, named by Cisco and everyone had returned to Star Labs safely Rip turned to Sara.

“Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?” he asked.

She shrugged, “I was going to find somewhere.”

“I have a spare room,” he told her, “I can’t guarantee the bed to be all that comfortable as it is a fold away but you can use it for tonight.”

Sara gave him a smile, “Thanks.”

“Next time,” he stated, “Call ahead.”

*********************************************

Sara lay listening to the sounds of the house around her early the next morning. Pulling herself up she had a quick shower before heading downstairs to find something to eat and coffee. Reaching the living room she stopped finding Rip and Jonas sitting together on the sofa. Rip was wearing the grey sweatpants and t-shirt she used to see on occasion on the ship when they both had insomnia and passed in the galley while Jonas was wearing a pair of red pyjamas with the flash lightning bolts covering them. 

Both were eating breakfast and Rip had a mug of tea in his hand while a cartoon played on the TV in front of them.

“If you want some breakfast, Sara,” Rip spoke up without turning, “Help yourself.”

“Morning, Sara,” Jonas turned and grinned at her.

Unable to stop herself Sara smiled back, “Morning, Jonas.”

“You can have some of my cereal if you want,” the little boy told her.

Rip glanced at her, “Be honoured. That’s a rare offer.”

“I think I’ll stick with coffee and toast,” Sara said smiling a Jonas, “But thank you.”

 

Rip smiled as Jonas climbed onto his lap once he’d finished his cereal to watch the early morning cartoons. This was rare for a Saturday morning as Jonas usually spent these with Clarissa. Hugging his little boy close Rip watched his former team-mate as she settled on the other couch with her own breakfast. 

“Jonas has swimming lessons today,” Rip said after a few minutes, “If you want to see my new life then you can come with us or you could head back to the others.”

Sara took a sip of her coffee before shrugging, “I’ve no plans for the day.”

Before he could reply Lisa appeared fully dressed, “Do you need anything?” she asked, pulling on her fleece.

“No,” Rip replied, “Thank you, Lisa. Enjoy your run.”

Lisa gave a quick smile before leaving the house and Sara turned to him.

“Why is Lisa staying here?” she asked, “You know Mick will come himself and demand an answer if I can’t give him one.”

Rip leaned into his son, “Jonas, go get dressed.”

The boy grimaced but didn’t argue, sliding off his father’s lap he charged upstairs. Rip waited a moment before asking, “Gideon, can he hear us?”

“No, Captain,” she replied.

Rip turned to Sara again, “Lisa was attacked by men looking for her brother and Mr Rory. She came to me for help and I invited her to stay with us while she recovered.”

“She seems pretty recovered to me,” Sara noted.

“She’s currently studying so hasn’t had time to look for somewhere new to live,” Rip shrugged, at her look of amazement he frowned, “What?”

Sara gave a chuckle, “I just never expected this from you.”

“You mean taking in someone who is a misfit, an outsider and giving them a purpose?” he snapped at her. Standing he shook his head, “I have things to do today. Gideon, please ensure that Miss Lance has what she needs until she leaves.”

Without another word he headed upstairs.


	11. Visitors

“What did she expect?” Rip snapped pacing his office, “That I would drop everything and be ecstatic she decided to invade my life?”

“Perhaps that you would be happy to see her, Captain,” Gideon replied reasonably.

Throwing himself into his chair Rip sighed, “Of course I am. It’s good to know that they’re safe but...”

“But?”

He moved to look into the lab where Cisco and Jonas were building a robot for Jonas’ school project. Rip was letting Cisco do this with him because firstly Cisco was like a big brother to Jonas, and got extremely excited about doing this sort of thing, but mostly because Rip didn’t want to accidentally include something that was too far in advance of the time period.

“Sara does not have any right to know anything about my life that I don’t want her to. Besides it’s not just my life she’s invading,” Rip said, smiling at the way his son was giggling at Cisco’s antics, “It’s his. I have Jonas settled here and I don’t want his life disrupted again.”

“You cannot protect him from everything, Captain,” Gideon reminded him, her voice gentle and consoling.

Rip sighed, “I have to try, Gideon.”

“I know,” she replied.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that she was human so she could hug him again. 

As nice as it was that he was hugged by the ladies of the team, in their continuing reminders that he was part of their family, nothing quite compared to being hugged by his best friend. 

Even if it only ever happened in his mind.

“Is she still at the house?” he asked.

“Yes, Miss Lance has spent the entire morning there,” Gideon told him, “Waiting for you to return so she can talk with you. She has cleaned the kitchen under my directions.”

Rip chuckled, “See what other chores you can get her to do.”

“Will you talk to her?” Gideon asked pointedly.

“I guess since she has camped out in my home I will have to at some point,” Rip replied before adding, “But I think Jonas might enjoy going out for dinner tonight.”

“Slightly immature, Captain,” Gideon scolded before adding a moment later, “But considering everything I approve.”

 

Rip smiled when they reached the restaurant to find Iris, Barry, Wally and Joe already there. Jonas bounced happy to see them holding Cisco and Rip’s hands with Caitlin and Lisa following on behind.

“What’s the occasion?” Joe asked suspiciously while Iris hugged Jonas hello.

Rip shrugged, “I just thought it would be nice for us to all have dinner out.”

“Sara is at the house,” Caitlin told them taking her seat, “He’s avoiding her.”

“Caitlin,” Rip complained.

She smiled amused at him, “Well you are.”

“No matter the reason,” Iris noted, “It’s nice we’re all having dinner together.”

Joe nodded, “Especially when I’m not cooking and someone else gets the cleanup.”

“Definitely,” Rip agreed.

They all ordered their drinks before perusing the menu, Rip pulled Jonas onto his lap to choose his meal from the special menu he had. Once he decided Jonas settled again on his seat with the crayons and small colouring in book he had been given by the waitress after she cooed over how cute he was.

“What did Sara do to annoy you?” Wally asked.

Rip shook his head, “Just a slight disagreement,” he sighed at the pointed looks he received, “Mostly due to her wanting to know everything about my life here.” At the confused frowns Rip frowned back at them, “I am entitled to my privacy especially in my own home.”

“She wanted to know why you let me stay,” Lisa said softly, “Didn’t she?”

“Lisa, you are part of my family now,” Rip reminded her, seeing Cisco grab Lisa’s hand under the table squeezing it comfortingly, “And no one has any right to question that. I don’t care who they are or were in my past.”

 

Laughter echoed around the table while they finished their desserts. It had been an enjoyable night and, although he’d suggested it to avoid Sara for a few more hours, Rip knew he was incredibly fortunate that these people had accepted them into their family.

Rip suddenly realised how late it was getting when Jonas climbed onto his lap and leaned against his shoulder eyes closing with a sigh.

“Okay,” Rip shifted his son slightly to a more comfortable position, “I think it’s time for us to head home.”

Joe chuckled, “No more procrastinating about seeing Sara?”

“I can always hope she’s asleep,” Rip noted, sighing at the amusement that covered the faces at the table, “Yes, I know its wishful thinking.”

Giving Joe some cash to pay for his part of the meal Rip stood settling the now sleeping Jonas on his shoulder before turning to Lisa.

“Are you coming?” he asked.

Lisa gave a slight smile glancing to Cisco, “We’re going to go to a club. I’ll be quiet when I come in.”

Rip nodded, “Enjoy your night.”

“Good luck,” Barry called after him, making the others laugh.

With a shake of his head, Rip carried his son out to the car heading home knowing he had to face Sara.

*********************************************

Sara sat on the couch with a mug of coffee.

She’d forgotten how much Rip Hunter could make her want to punch him but he had managed to remind her today by being completely passive aggressive. Even Gideon had helped him in frustrating her, which she had never really done on the ship.

Hearing the door open she turned about to give him a piece of her mind but stopped seeing Jonas sleeping on his shoulder.

“Make me a tea while I put him to bed,” Rip stated as he walked past her and up the stairs.

Frustration filled her but she made him a mug of tea retaking her seat waiting for him to reappear hoping he didn’t decide to avoid her again by going to bed himself because she had no problem dragging his skinny ass out of his bed so she could kick it.

When Rip returned to the lounge he picked up his tea, sat on the couch and stretched his legs out in front of him resting his feet on the table.

“Well?” Sara demanded.

He took a drink of his tea and shrugged, “Sara, I’m not sure what you’re expecting but this is my home and I don’t need to justify to you who I allow to stay here. I also don’t need to explain what I do with my time.”

“Rip...”

“You’re not my Captain, Sara,” he stated, “You never were.”

She firmed her lips tightly before she replied, “I thought I was your friend and I have been worried about you. When we left you here you were clearly anxious about staying here.”

“And it has now been several months,” Rip reminded her, “Where I have a group of people who have taken us in as part of their family. Did you expect to come back and find me hidden away needing you to rescue me?”

Sara took a breath, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“As I told you yesterday,” he finished his tea, “I’m fine. Goodnight, Sara.”

Without another word he headed upstairs leaving her sitting.

“At least he’s letting me stay,” she sighed.

*********************************************

Rip opened his eyes blearily when Jonas burst into the room and threw himself onto the bed wriggling under the covers beside Rip.

“Morning,” Rip chuckled, hugging his son close wincing when he saw the time, “You’re awake early.”

“Are we going to the park today?” Jonas asked snuggling into Rip’s shoulder looking up at him with a hopeful look.

Rip nodded, “Of course we are. It’s what we do on a Sunday.”

“Even with Sara here?”

Rip grimaced slightly before assuring his son, “We’re going to the park today, I promise. Why would you think otherwise?”

Jonas sighed, “Because I didn’t stay with Grandma this week.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Rip hugged him.

Another small sigh came from Jonas and Rip realised his son had fallen asleep again. After ensuring Jonas was covered properly Rip closed his eyes to get a few more hours rest.

 

Sunday was what Rip called family morning. 

Since Jonas usually stayed with Clarissa on Friday nights Sunday was their lazy weekend morning together. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Rip asked as they entered the kitchen.

Jonas grinned, “Pancakes.”

“That gets my vote,” Lisa’s voice came before she wandered in looking bleary-eyed.

Rip nodded, “Pancakes it is. Lisa, can you get Jonas some milk. Coffee is on.”

“Good,” she murmured, obviously suffering from her late night, “Jonas, cartoon time?”

Jonas nodded and he disappeared calling for Gideon to put on the television.

Rip looked over at Lisa while he started mixing the batter, “Fun night?”

“It was,” she smiled softly while she poured Jonas some milk and herself a coffee, “I’m having a lot of them lately.”

Rip wrapped his arm around her, “You deserve to have good things happen to you.”

Lisa rested her head against his shoulder for a moment before Jonas yell for her to hurry up made her look up, “The master calls.”

Rip chuckled, “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

She quickly poured Rip a coffee, setting it beside him before grabbing the milk for Jonas and her own coffee heading to join the little boy.

“Don’t forget there is another person for breakfast,” Gideon reminded him.

Rip hesitated for a moment.

“Not making her any is childish, Captain,” Gideon added.

“I know,” he replied before sighing, “Fine. I’ll make extra.”

 

Sara walked downstairs slowly hearing the sound of cartoons once more. She smiled seeing Lisa sitting cross-legged on couch with Jonas at her side both in their pyjamas holding mugs.

She’d spent a lot of time thinking over what Rip had said to her the night before and, reluctantly, realised he was right. She had no right to come and question anything about his life or who he let into it. Lisa was obviously not only comfortable here but part of the family Rip had built. She watched amused seeing Jonas take a drink every time Lisa did. The little boy adored her like a big sister.

“Breakfast is ready,” Rip’s voice made her turn to see him appear from the kitchen. He brought out a large plate covered in pancakes placing it on the coffee table. Returning to the kitchen he brought out several plates, cutlery and several bottles of syrup.

“If you want some, Sara,” Rip said without looking over at her, “You’d better hurry.”

Joining the family she took some of the pancakes before settling down to eat.

“Why did you never make anything like this for us?” Sara asked.

Rip shrugged.

“You never cooked for the Legends?” Lisa asked surprised, “Do they know you make amazing cakes?”

Sara stared at him, “You bake too.”

“You’ve met my mother,” Rip replied, “Does it surprise you she made sure I could feed myself?”

“I suppose,” Sara chuckled, “So, is this a normal Sunday?”

Lisa nodded, “Though sometimes it’s waffles or omelettes for breakfast.”

“After a lazy morning we go to the park,” Rip took over, “And either we have dinner here then watch a movie or we go to Clarissa’s with the rest of the team,” he took a drink of coffee before adding, “If you want you can join us today.”

Sara smiled, “I’d like that.”

*********************************************

The Stein household was full that night with both Team Flash and the Legends filling it for dinner. Clarissa had insisted on it when she heard the team were nearby and the Waverider was currently parked in the Star Labs parking lot once more.

Rip sat in the car watching through the windows everyone as they talked and laughed. He hadn’t realised how apprehensive he was about seeing the rest of them again until he’d arrived at the house.

“Are we going in, Daddy?” the voice from the back of the car pulled him out of his thoughts.

Rip turned and smiled, “Of course we are.”

He let Jonas out and took his hand leading him to the house. Just as they reached the door it opened and he smiled.

“Hello, Martin,” he greeted the man standing there.

A fond smile touched the older man’s face, “It’s good to see you, Rip,” Martin said giving him a brief hug. Looking down at Jonas Martin smiled, “And I hear you are now my grandson.”

Jonas looked up at Martin thoughtfully, “Does that make you my Granddad?”

“I would be honoured,” Martin told Jonas offering his hand, “Will we join the rest of the party?”

Taking the offered hand, Jonas nodded decisively leaving Rip to follow on behind.

 

“Englishman.”

Rip grimaced when he was instantly accosted by Mick Rory, knowing exactly what this conversation was about.

“Mr Rory,” he greeted the former bounty hunter, “Good to see you.”

Rory stared at him intently, “Lisa. She’s living with you.”

“Staying with me,” Rip corrected.

“And she’s at school?” Rory demanded.

Rip nodded, “Look at her and tell me she isn’t better off than she was.”

He watched Rory turn to where Lisa was sitting with Cisco laughing at whatever Ray was telling them.

“Snart would be pleased,” was all he said clapping Rip on the shoulder before returning to his chair and bottle of beer.

Rip shook himself a little stunned by how easy that had been. 

 

“Rip,” Ray called bouncing off his seat and moving to him, “It’s great to see you.”

“And you,” Rip smiled genuinely.

Ray hugged him tightly, “You’re looking good. Sorry, Sara appeared without warning. I did tell her you wouldn’t be happy.”

“You were right,” Rip replied before quickly changing the subject, “I want to thank you for your generosity. What you gave me allowed me to get us the perfect home and Jonas a good education.”

Ray grinned at him, “I heard he got into Westbrook. That’s a fabulous school, how’s he doing?”

“He loves it,” Rip grinned back, as always lighting up with pride when he spoke of his son, “Cisco is currently working with him on building a robot for his school project.”

They moved to one of the couches realising they were standing in the middle of the room.

“What are you doing now?” Ray asked him.

Iris suddenly appeared over his shoulder, “Rip runs Star Labs.”

“What?”

Rip shrugged, “We reopened as the city’s Meta-Human Research Centre under the banner of Mercury Labs working with the CCPD. Caitlin and Cisco do what they always do while I keep everything running with Gideon.”

Ray stared at him for a few moments, “I didn’t expect that.”

Rip chuckled smiling at Iris as Clarissa called them for dinner.

*********************************************

“Clarissa told me you would be out here.”

Rip looked round from his seat in the garden at Martin’s voice, “It gives me the few moments of solitude after dinner that I don’t get much anymore.”

“Jonas does appear to be quite a handful,” Martin noted taking the seat across from him, “Clarissa has talked about him all weekend.”

Rip smiled slightly, “She has given me the most amazing support since I came here. She has become Jonas’ grandmother in every way and I have no way to thank her enough for everything she does for both of us.”

“I’m happy to see you have found your place here,” Martin told him, “Honestly we were all concerned leaving you. It did not escape anyone’s attention that your life has always been moving from place to place. Staying in the one time, in the one city for any length of time was something you have never done before.”

Rip took a drink of tea before replying, “It was challenging but I have found a life here and it is my home.”

 

“Why didn’t you let me know you were coming, Sara?” Rip asked when she took the seat Martin had vacated not long before.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Sara took the seat across from him, “And you lie to me, Rip.”

I’ll admit that it has not been easy to stay here in one time, in one place and raise Jonas but I have,” Rip told her, “Barry, Cisco, Joe and the other members of the Star Labs team have taken me in. I’m part of a family here. I never managed to be that with you all on the Waverider.”

“You never let us,” Sara noted.

“I know,” he grimaced shaking his head before admitting, “I brought you all together to try to save my family. When I failed I did my best to fill that void by chasing down aberrations and it didn’t work. I prepared everything for a time when I wouldn’t be there because I fully expected to die during one of our missions. Coming back after...”

“Your turn to the dark side,” Sara suggested when he hesitated.

“Precisely,” Rip shook his head softly, “You were in charge and a much better leader than I ever was. I was broken by Thawne, Sara by what I did under his influence. I was never a team player before that and trying to be part of a team when I didn’t feel I deserved to have people around me...”

“What changed here?” Sara asked.

Rip smiled slightly, “Jonas and the people here did. They accepted us as one of them and no matter how much I tried to keep myself separate they drew me in.”

He turned and glanced back into the house where Cisco was telling a story with Barry and Wally adding to it, Jonas sitting between Iris and Caitlin.

“They made us part of their family without giving me a choice,” Rip told her, “I never knew how much I needed one, Sara.”

She sighed and squeezed his arm, “It’s done you good, Rip but I wish you realised that you were always a member of our family.”

*********************************************

“The Waverider is in good condition,” Rip noted as he and Jax walked down the ramp, “You’ve done an excellent job.”

Jax grinned, “Thanks for doing a quick check and going over those repairs I did. It’s always good to have a second set of eyes.”

“Quoting me to me,” Rip chuckled turning to Sara who was waiting for them, “Everything is fine. Jax knows what he’s doing.”

“We’re just waiting for Ray and Nate,” Sara told them, “I dread to think what they’re buying, all they said was they needed supplies.”

“Haircut and Pretty are here,” Rory called as he appeared a bag thrown over his shoulder, “Let’s get going. Englishman,” he turned to Rip, “Look after yourself, that kid and Lisa.”

Rip nodded, “I will. Keep them alive.”

Rory clapped Rip on the shoulder, throwing him forward slightly before he headed into the ship.

Nate and Amaya appeared, Nate carrying a bag that looked suspiciously heavy while he tried to look innocent while passing Sara and Rip.

“Don’t tell me,” Sara said, shaking her head, “Where’s Ray?”

“Talking to Cisco,” Nate told them, before he quickly headed up the ramp followed by Amaya.

Rip chuckled, “I will go chase him for you, Sara.”

 

Sara stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for Martin and Ray so they could leave. Both men appeared with Rip finally and Sara motioned for them to hurry up.

“We may have a time machine,” Sara told them, “But Rip has to pick Jonas up from school in less than an hour.”

“Of course,” Martin said turning to Rip, “It was good to see you.”

“You too, Martin,” Rip took the other man’s hand, “Take care and if you do need me for anything let me know.”

Martin nodded, heading into the ship himself. Sara motioned to Ray to go first. The other man nodded and hugged Rip.

“You know we do miss you,” Ray told him, “Don’t you?”

Rip gave a slight smile, “It’s nice to hear. Thank you, Ray.”

With a nod the final member of the team left Sara alone with their former Captain.

“I am sorry I appeared without warning,” Sara told him sincerely, “But I was worried about you. Thank you for letting me stay and letting me be a part of your family for a short time.”

Rip sighed and for once initiated a hug, “It was good to see you, Sara and you are welcome but next time let me know so I can arrange my schedule to spend the time with you.”

“I promise,” Sara chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she headed onto the Waverider leaving him once more, “Gideon,” she called, “Plot a course to our next aberration.”


	12. Old, New Friends

“It was an interesting idea,” Rip said as he and Cisco stood rewrapping the miles of cables from Cisco’s latest experiment, “But you need to start thinking of things that don’t take more time to tidy up than the actual experiment does.”

Cisco chuckled, “But they’re not as much fun.”

Rolling his eyes Rip continued to wrap the cable glancing over to check the time, Clarissa was expecting them in a few hours for dinner to finish off the leftovers from the day before.

He’d been surprised how much he’d enjoyed Thanksgiving. They’d all gathered at Clarissa’s for dinner who seemed to think there were three-times as many of them to feed than normal.

They’d swapped stories about previous family holidays which had become a game of who could come up with the funniest incident. 

Joe won hands down. 

Then they sat watching one of Jonas’ favourite movies before it became the battle of the board games.

Rip had decided against telling them he’d actually been at the first Thanksgiving, mostly due to the fact he’d been there to stop a Time Pirate and got nowhere near the event. The Pirate had been to see a parade in New York and someone had stood on his foot so he decided to eliminate the whole event.

Rip had ended up with a broken arm, a concussion and had nearly drowned stopping him. 

It was not one of his favourite stories.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Cisco spoke up bringing Rip back to the room.

He shrugged, “Sure.”

“It’s about Gideon,” Cisco told him.

Rip frowned, “I am not letting you look at her systems or code, Cisco. You know that. The tech and software within her is far too advanced and it is something you need to reach yourselves. Thawne caused enough damage to the timeline by building the particle accelerator early.”

Cisco waved him away, “Yeah, I know when I’ve lost an argument. What I wanted to ask was about your connection to her.”

“Okay,” Rip replied dubiously, “Why?”

“You said that you’re connected to her on what you can only describe as a psychic level,” Cisco reminded him, “And when you were attacked she drew you into a safe place.”

Rip nodded still confused about where this was going.

“Was she there?” Cisco asked, “And if so how did you perceive her.”

Folding his arms Rip grimaced, “Yes, she was there. I see her as a woman because she identifies as female, it’s not very interesting. Why are you asking?”

Cisco shrugged, “Just thinking about something.”

Rip shook his head, he’d learned quickly not to get too drawn into Cisco’s thought processes when he was brainstorming. It could lead to some strange scary places as well as a headache.

“I also meant to check with you how the other Gideon was working out on the Waverider,” Cisco said, “I didn’t get a chance to talk about her with Sara.”

Rip shrugged, “I didn’t ask.”

Cisco stared at him confused, “Why not?”

“Because it’s not done to ask another Captain about...” he trailed off and frowned, “Huh. I guess I fell into the trap of thinking that I’m still a Time Master.”

“Which means?” Cisco asked motioning for him to elaborate.

Rip frowned, “The connection between a Captain and AI has always been a private thing, it was a taboo subject and never something that was discussed. If for any reason you were on another Captain’s ship it was polite not to interact with the AI unless completely necessary. It never occurred to me to ask Sara or talk to the Gideon on the Waverider.”

“You talk about Gideon with us?” Cisco reminded him.

“Firstly you don’t let me say nothing,” Rip said before smiling, “Besides Gideon is part of your lives and she was never like any other AI.”

 

“A breach has been opened,” Gideon suddenly spoke up, “I am locking down the room.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip called as he and Cisco ran, meeting Joe and Caitlin just outside. Rip catching the weapon Joe brought for him.

“Does Gideon know anything?” Caitlin asked.

Rip shook his head, “I don’t think our visitor has arrived yet. Gideon, open the door.”

Entering the room the breach between worlds shimmered in front of them as they took up their defensive positions.

Two figures appeared suddenly and Cisco chuckled.

“You can lift the lockdown, Gideon, we know them,” he called before turning to the arrivals, “I thought you weren’t coming till next week, Harry?”

Dr Harrison Wells from Earth-2 frowned at Cisco, “Well someone insisted on coming early.”

Cisco chuckled turning to Jessie who was standing quietly at her father’s side, “The Wells we’re happy to see.”

Jessie laughed and quickly hugged him before turning to Caitlin then Joe. Both citizens of Earth-2 stalled when they saw the final member of the team.

Harry frowned, “Who’s this?” 

“You’re still as subtle as ever, Harry,” Cisco noted with a roll of his eyes, “Harry, Jessie, meet Rip Hunter. He now runs this place for us.”

Harry turned to Rip suspicion filling his voice, “Where did you come from?”

“The future,” Rip replied with a slight amused smile.

“Have you been playing with time travel again?” Harry demanded annoyed.

Cisco shook his head, “Don’t worry, Rip. He’s a dick to everyone at first.”

“And you trust him?” Harry questioned, still not letting go of his suspicion.

Cisco shrugged before clapping his arm, “More than we did when we first met you.”

 

Jessie disappeared to find Wally while Caitlin returned to her office leaving Rip with Cisco, Joe and Harry.

Rip could feel the suspicious stare from Harrison Wells as they returned to the main lab, he was well aware who the man was and had once again met him in the future. The younger version was not much different especially in his relationship with Cisco.

“My name is Rip Hunter,” he introduced himself properly, “I was formerly a Time Master but due to events I am not going through I settled here to raise my son. The team here were kind enough to take me in and I use my experience to help as well as run Star Labs as a meta-human research centre.”

“Oh come on,” Cisco cried annoyed, “You took all the fun out it.”

Joe chuckled leaning against the wall while Rip shrugged. 

“We’re due at Clarissa’s in under an hour,” Rip reminded his friend, “I’m not letting this go on around Jonas. Especially as you said Harry would be another uncle to him.”

“What?” Harry asked looking a little bemused.

Cisco waved him away, “You’ll love the kid. Remind me to show you his school project before we head for dinner.”

Rip shook his head turning back to the other man, “I understand why you’re protective of them all, I am as well. I am not going to try to persuade you in the next few minutes but I will advise you not to be anything other than polite in front of my son or we will have a problem.”

Harry studied him for a moment before nodding.

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Please provide full lab access to Dr Wells.”

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” Gideon replied.

At Harry’s surprised stare Cisco chuckled again, “There’ve been some other changes since you were last here.”

*********************************************

“Daddy!!” 

Rip caught Jonas who came barrelling towards him excitedly when he walked into Clarissa’s living room. He’d been with Iris, Barry and Lily at a concert of Disney music which Iris had been given tickets for.

“The band played all my favourite songs,” Jonas told him without giving Rip a chance to say anything, “And the characters danced and I got popcorn and...”

“Were you good?” Rip cut him off with an amused smile.

Jonas nodded, “Lily said I was so good that I could come with her anytime.”

Rip laughed hugging him before letting him slide down, Jonas turned to say hello to the others stopping at the new people.

“Hello,” the little boy said.

Jessie stepped forward first, “Hi, I’m Jessie. You must be Jonas, it’s really nice to meet you.”

“Jessie likes science,” Wally spoke up a grin seeing Jonas’ eyes light up.

Jonas looked up at her, “Just like Lily and Caitlin,” before he whispered slightly, “Iris doesn’t like science much but she likes Disney movies.”

“I like both,” Jessie told him.

Jonas grinned before turning to the new man, “Are you Harry?”

A little surprised Harry nodded, “Yes.”

“Cisco told me all about you,” Jonas told him, “He said you’ll like my project.”

Harry crouched down to his eye level, “Cisco showed me your project and I thought it was amazing.”

Jonas beamed at this.

Rip spotted Clarissa was about to call them all to take their seats, “Jonas, go wash your hands for dinner.”

“Okay, Daddy,” the little boy scampered away.

Rip watched Harry stand to his full height once more, a slight smile on his face after his conversation with the boy.

“Jessie was just the same,” Harry chuckled to himself, “So full of enthusiasm and joy.”

Rip nodded with a smile but didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Clarissa called them for dinner.

“I hope you skipped lunch,” Rip told him, “There’s a lot of food to be eaten.”

 

Harry sat sipping his coffee watching the newest member of the team sitting in the back garden drinking his tea staring out into the distance. 

“He’s trustworthy,” Joe appeared at his side, “This is his way of getting a few minutes of solitude while Jonas is being looked after by people he trusts.”

Harry glanced at the other man, “What exactly is a Time Master?”

“From what we’ve been told he travelled in time to fix any changes made by people who try to amend the timeline,” Joe shrugged, “Rip married, against their rules and when his wife was killed leaving him with Jonas he gave it up. We took him in and made him family, a bit like you were. He’s a good man, bit hard to get to know but then you’re not the easiest person either.”

Hearing Jonas giggle Harry turned to where the child was playing snap with Cisco.

“That boy is his everything,” Joe said softly.

Harry nodded, “I know the feeling,” he looked round where Jessie was sitting with Wally, “I’ll give him a chance.”

Joe chuckled, “He runs Star Labs these days with a super computer that can make your life hell, hope he gives you one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ams75 - probably not what you were expecting but thanks for the idea regarding the new Gideon on the Waverider


	13. Snow

Snow had begun to fall during the night and Rip sat drinking his coffee watching the flakes drift past the window. Jonas was at Clarissa’s as normal on Saturday morning while Lisa had stayed with Cisco. 

This would be the last Saturday morning in a while that Rip would spend alone. Clarissa was going to visit Lily over the Christmas period so Jonas would not be spending Friday nights with his Grandma for a few weeks.

“The snow is lessening, Captain,” Gideon told him, “It is likely that this afternoon’s outing shall go ahead.”

Rip nodded, “Good. Jonas is looking forward to the Christmas Fair today.”

“As are you,” Gideon noted amusement in her voice, “Where you will be acknowledged as his father in front of all his friends and their families.”

Rip smiled slightly, “You got me.”

“Have you considered my suggestion regarding Christmas?” Gideon asked.

“I’m thinking about it,” Rip replied before changing the subject, “How’s your shopping going?”

There was a small pause before she came back, “I am enjoying the process. The delivery will be sent to Star Labs. I have everything coded which will advise which parcels you are not allowed to touch.”

He smiled again, “The team will appreciate you getting them gifts.”

“I hope so,” Gideon said before telling him, “Mrs Stein is calling.”

Rip nodded, “Good morning, Clarissa.”

“Morning,” she replied, “Just letting you know that swimming lessons have been cancelled today. The instructor is unwell.”

“Do you want me to pick him up?” Rip asked.

“Of course not,” Clarissa dismissed, “We’re going to go Christmas shopping instead so we’ll meet you at the school.”

Rip smiled, “No problem. Is he there?”

“Of course,” Clarissa chuckled, “Jonas, your dad wants to talk to you.”

Rip spoke with his son for a few minutes, assured by Jonas that he was fine missing swimming because apparently it was too cold anyway. Jonas reminded him not to be late for the Fair before they hung up.

Finishing his coffee Rip dragged himself upstairs for a shower wondering who was going to show up at the school this time.

 

Lisa and Cisco were waiting for him when he drew up to the school. Joe and Caitlin appeared not long after just before Clarissa and Jonas did.

As he always did, Jonas bounced across to Rip throwing himself into his arms for a hug. Rip was not looking forward to the day he would be too old to do that. Once he’d let go of his father, Jonas gave everyone who’d come a hug before leading them inside the school grounds.

The school had several stalls set out both in and outside of the school along with vendors with a mix of different merchandise. Some were from professional stores while some from specialised artists. Rip smiled to himself as Jonas took charge leading them from stall to stall.

After they did a loop they were allowed by the little boy to break off into small groups, Jonas catching Lisa’s hand when she offered to take him to look some more at the stall that was selling specialised chocolate creations. Rip reminded her not to give into him and get him too many of the free samples, the last thing he needed was a sugar-hyped six year old that wouldn’t sleep.

“Mr Hunter,” a familiar voice made him turn to find the principle teacher of the school standing behind him.

“Mrs Weaver,” he greeted her, “It’s nice to see you.”

She nodded, “And you. What do you think of our Christmas Fair?”

“Festive,” Rip replied with a slight smile.

She chuckled softly before asking seriously, “How is Jonas dealing with the run up to Christmas without his mother?”

Rip frowned slightly, “He seems to be fine at the moment. Has there been anything in school?”

Weaver shook her head, “I’ve not received any reports. I just wanted to check with you informally.”

“Thankfully I have a large group of friends around him this year,” Rip told her, “I’m hoping that their presence will help.”

Weaver nodded, “Ms Meadows has told me how much he talks about everyone. He seems to be quite astonished to have so many people around him.”

“My wife and I did not have much in the way of family so while I was away for work it was mostly just the two of them. When Jonas came here my friends became his surrogate aunts and uncles,” Rip replied frowning slightly as he added, “Cousins, older siblings and generally bad influences.”

She chuckled at this, “Well we are keeping an eye on him and will let you know if there is any issue.”

“Thank you,” Rip said sincerely, “It is comforting to know.”

 

“Gideon has been talking about Christmas,” Rip said while he and Joe walked to get some food for the group, “Actually she’s now watching so many cooking programmes about it I know about six different ways to prepare a turkey.”

Joe chuckled amused.

“Anyway,” Rip said, “She suggested that we host everyone for Christmas dinner.”

Joe mused on this but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Rip continued.

“Cisco’s parents are away visiting family while Caitlin isn’t seeing her mother until a few days after so I’m thinking of having them stay so they can be there on Christmas morning,” Rip explained, “Lisa will be there anyway. You will have Wally, Iris, Barry and presumably the Wells family also so I thought...” he suddenly trailed off, uncertainty regarding his place within the group and if he should be making the suggestion coming to the forefront once more.

Joe nodded, “Good idea. It will also make life easier if we split the cooking since for some reason we’re the only two who can cook.”

Rip smiled slightly at this before he started to move away.

“Hey,” Joe caught his arm, “It’s a good idea to ask Cisco and Caitlin to spend Christmas at your house then have all of us together for dinner. It is a family holiday after all and we’re family.”

Rip sighed, “Sorry, I know. I just...”

“You’re much better than you were,” Joe chuckled clapping his shoulder, “We’ve only been working on you for a couple of months. Next year you’ll barely remember a time without us and have no problems making these kinds of suggestions.”

*********************************************

“It’s snowing again,” Cisco said as he came into the kitchen where Rip was finishing the dishes.

“Wonderful,” Rip sighed.

Cisco chuckled, “Not a fan of snow?”

“Nearly freeze to death on Everest and trust me you’ll hate it too,” Rip replied absently wincing when he realised that Cisco was staring at him, “Not one of my finer missions and one Gideon spent about a week berating me for.”

“You nearly died, Captain,” Gideon spoke up, “Because you didn’t listen to me.”

Rip grimaced, “I know, Gideon and as you recall I apologised...a lot.”

Cisco chuckled, “Should I leave you two alone?”

“Of course not, Mr Ramon I can remind Captain Hunter of his failings once everyone has left,” Gideon told him.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Gideon.”

“Anyway,” Cisco tried to stop laughing, “Lisa sent Jonas to get ready for bed. I promised him we’d watch Toy Story again though.”

“Oh well,” Rip sighed, “Hopefully Christmas will bring some new movies for him to watch.”

Cisco held up his hands in surrender, “I promise.”

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Can you ask who wants something to drink?”

“Of course, Captain.”

 

Rip and Cisco carried the hot drinks into where Lisa, Caitlin and Jonas were sitting waiting to watch the movie. Jonas was in his pyjamas sitting cuddled close to Caitlin.

“Before we start the movie,” Rip said, “I have been thinking about Christmas.”

Cisco took his seat beside Lisa frowning a little worriedly; Rip hadn’t spoken much about the holiday unsure how Jonas was going to handle it.

“What about it?” Caitlin asked her arm wrapped around Jonas.

Rip took a deep breath, “I know your families aren’t going to be here so I was thinking that, if you want, you stay here with us on Christmas Eve so we can spend the day together.”

He knew he rushed the words out a little but despite all the reassurances he’d been given that they were now family Rip hadn’t lost the feeling of insecurity. He’d lost so many people and had so much of his world pulled down by people he trusted that his fear hadn’t fully disappeared.

“That sounds wonderful,” Caitlin told him.

Cisco nodded, “Yeah. What do you think, little dude? Want us to spend Christmas with you?”

Jonas bounced in his seat, “Yes.”

Relieved Rip took his seat on the other side of Jonas and settled down to watch the movie with his friends...with his family.


	14. Family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit early for a Christmas story but this is where I ended up within the narrative of this story.  
> Enjoy.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy.”

Rip blearily opened his eyes to find Jonas bouncing on the bed, wincing when the little boy threw himself at Rip.

“Good morning,” Rip said, a little winded.

“Santa came,” Jonas told him excitedly with wide eyes, “There are presents everywhere.”

Rip smiled, “And you were worried he wouldn’t find us since we’d moved.”

“But Gideon let him know,” Jonas explained with the sincerity only a child could have, “She told me so.”

“Really?”

“I would not allow Santa to go to the wrong house,” Gideon spoke up.

Jonas looked up with a sweet smile, “Thank you, Gideon.”

“You are very welcome, Master Hunter.”

Rip kissed his son’s hair, “Gideon, is anyone else awake?”

“They do not appear to be,” Gideon replied adding in explanation, “I am not watching within the rooms only reading their vitals.”

Rip hugged his son, “It’s still quite early, so how about we make breakfast for everyone, then we can open presents after we eat?”

Jonas nodded.

 

Rip made a big stack of pancakes and waffles before setting his son loose to wake the others, chuckling hearing Jonas calling out along with a few groans. After a few minutes Caitlin, Cisco and Lisa appeared, all still in the Christmas pyjamas they’d been given by Rip and Jonas the night before, yawning widely.

“Good morning,” Rip greeted them all with a grin, purposely being bright and cheerful, “Be grateful I gave you all a little extra time to sleep. Jonas bounced on my bed.”

“He’s your kid,” Lisa muttered, before she leaned over and kissed the top of the little boy’s head asking him, “Do you want some milk?”

Jonas nodded.

While Rip served breakfast the others sorted drinks before they sat together at the kitchen table. Jonas was barely contained in his excitement but surprisingly managed to wait for them all to eat their breakfast. Finally they headed into the living room where the floor beneath the Christmas tree was covered with gifts. 

Rip was a little worried he’d over-compensated however it was not only his first Christmas with his son but it was the first since Jonas had lost his mother and he wanted it to be filled with good memories.

 

Caitlin handed Rip a mug of tea as he sat on the couch just after lunch making him smile.

“Thank you,” he sighed.

“Well, you’ve been busy,” she told him with a smile, “And you’ll be making dinner for us all soon.”

Before Rip could reply a laugh came from upstairs, “Jonas seems to be happy with his presents.”

“I think so,” Caitlin agreed with a chuckle as she took her own seat, “Thank you for including us today. It was wonderful to see Jonas open his presents.”

“Honestly, it was Gideon’s idea,” Rip told her, “I wasn’t sure what to do or what was best for Jonas. If it should have just been the three of us or be with everyone. I’m glad Gideon pushed me to have everyone over.”

Caitlin smiled, “So am I. And Gideon,” she called, “Thank you so much for my locket. It is perfect.”

“I am pleased you like it,” Gideon replied.

Rip checked the time and drank his tea quickly, “I’d better get to work.”

“I’d offer to help but we want the food to be edible,” Caitlin told him.

“You’re also my guest so relax,” he told her, “Read the book Cisco gave you or go join the others playing on Jonas’ new games console.”

 

Rip liked to cook, it was something he’d learned from his mother and had been what had bonded him with her when he first arrived at the Refuge. He especially enjoyed doing it for people he cared about. Whenever he was home Miranda would let him cook basically every meal, mostly because he was much better at it than she was but also it let him feel part of their home while he was there.

When they’d decided to share the cooking of Christmas, Joe and Rip sat down to split the tasks between them. Barry and Cisco who had been in the room at the time fell about laughing joking that it was going to be the most regimented dinner there had ever been.

“Mr Allen is at the back door,” Gideon advised just as someone knocked.

Opening the door Rip stared at Barry who was carrying several bags, “Hi?”

“Joe sent me with these,” Barry handed him, “Back in a second.”

He disappeared in a blur reappearing with some more food, “They’re on their way,” stepping inside he grinned, “Merry Christmas.”

A few seconds later Jessie and Wally appeared, carrying food as well. Rip let them in sending them to join the others who were still playing with Jonas. Almost ten minutes later Joe, Iris and Harry arrived.

Making dinner took a backseat for the next round of present swapping. Rip smiled as he watched the group make a fuss of his son. Jonas was a very sweet boy who thanked each gift-giver with a big hug oohing and aahing over everything he was given.

They were all surprised that Gideon had bought each of them gifts but everyone thanked her surprised by how perfect each present was for them. After swapping presents Rip and Joe headed into the kitchen while the games console was moved downstairs so everyone could play.

 

“Daddy.”

Rip turned surprised to see Jonas standing in the doorway to the kitchen, “I thought you were playing with Cisco and Barry.”

Jonas shook his head, “I don’t want to play just now.”

Catching the eye of Joe who gave him a quick nod, Rip washed his hands before going to his son. Jonas reached out for a hug and when Rip picked him up the little boy clung to him so he headed upstairs for some quiet time.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked softly when he sat on his bed with Jonas still wrapped around him.

“I miss Mummy,” Jonas whispered in his ear.

Rip lay them down on the bed hugging his son close, “I know. I know how much she loved Christmas and she always made it so much fun because I wasn’t able to be with you.”

Feeling the tears from the child soak his shoulder Rip gently rocked him, “Gideon, please play some music for us.”

Soft music filled the room as Rip soothed his son. Jonas began to get heavy and was soon fast asleep. Easing away from him Rip slid him under the covers smoothing Jonas’ hair when he cuddled into the pillow.

“Let me know when he wakes up,” Rip said softly to Gideon.

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon assured him.

 

Dinner was a huge success.

After his nap Jonas had come back downstairs sitting cuddled up with Caitlin while the others continued to play with his new games console. Despite originally wanting to sit with Lisa and Caitlin during their meal Jonas decided he wanted to sit with Rip and Cisco instead. 

They quickly reshuffled and soon were having their first course.

Jonas was quiet for a while making Rip worry that this had been a bad idea before Cisco managed to make the boy laugh and he perked up again.

Gideon played a selection of Christmas music for them, every so often joining in the conversation. 

Once they finished eating the group all staggered to the living room, Jonas climbed onto Rip’s lap when Cisco put on one of the new movies Jonas had been given.

“The Muppet Christmas Carol,” Rip read the case with a confused frown, “What...”

“Don’t ask, just watch,” Cisco told him.

Shaking his head Rip simply hugged his son close to him and settled down to watch the movie with everyone else. Jonas just saw the end of the film, his eyes drooping while his head rested against Rip’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Rip said softly, “Bedtime. Say goodnight to everyone.”

Jonas murmured a goodnight barely moving his head as Rip carried him up to his bed. Changing him into pyjamas, just managing to get Jonas to brush his teeth Rip then got the boy into bed.

“Did you have a good day?” Rip asked softly as Jonas cuddled into his pillow.

Jonas nodded, “Uh hu. I love you, Daddy.”

Rip smiled at his son who was almost fast asleep, “I love you too. Sleep well.”

Kissing the boy’s forehead Rip left him to rest.

*********************************************

Cisco looked round from his conversation with Lisa when Rip reappeared, “I have something else for you.”

Rip paused and gave a slight suspicious frown.

“Trust me,” Cisco said, he turned back to Lisa, “Okay?”

Lisa rolled her eyes at him, “Its fine. I watch him all the time.”

“Watch who?” Rip spoke up.

Cisco held up his hand, “Jonas. We’re heading to the Star Labs.”

“We?”

Nodding he called, “Barry, Caitlin, come on. This is for you guys too.”

Rip frowned even more confused but before he could ask Iris patted his arm.

“Jonas will be fine,” she assured him, “He’s asleep and we are going to introduce Lisa, Harry and Jessie to ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’.”

At this Rip gave in, “Okay.”

Cisco grinned and pulled out his glasses before opening a breach to Star Labs. Walking through Rip wondered what was going on when he saw three beds and a large chair set up.

“Gideon,” Cisco called, “Can you enact the protocol I put in place last week?”

“Done, Mr Ramon,” Gideon replied.

Cisco took a breath and motioned the others to each take a bed. Caitlin and Barry nodded quickly sliding onto a bed while Rip looked at him suspiciously.

“Trust me,” Cisco told him.

With a sigh Rip nodded and took the final bed, Cisco fixed a device onto his head before doing the same with the other two.

“Ready?” Cisco asked.

“For what?” Rip demanded.

Cisco just smiled at him.

 

Opening his eyes Rip stared to find himself on the Waverider. 

“Captain,” the familiar voice came from behind him and Rip turned to find Gideon standing there. She was wearing a red dress with her long hair was pulled back from her face and Rip moved to hug her instantly.

“I’m a little confused,” he confessed.

“Well,” Cisco’s voice came from behind him, “I thought it was about time we met Gideon face to face.”

Turning Rip saw Barry, Caitlin and Cisco standing there, keeping his arm around Gideon he moved to them.

“Gideon,” Rip grinned, “I’d like you to officially meet Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Guys, this is Gideon. My dearest friend who has kept me safe since I stepped foot on the Waverider as its Captain.”

Gideon smiled at them all, “Thank you for taking us in, for giving my Captain a place within your home and allowing me to stay with him.”

“You are more than welcome,” Barry told her, “Because we got a good friend, a nephew we all adore and you to watch over us. We’re very grateful to have you here.”

Gideon slipped away from Rip to hug Barry who returned it with a grin. When he let her go Caitlin moved to Gideon and hugged her as well.

“It is so nice to meet you like this,” Caitlin said.

Gideon nodded, “And you Dr Snow. I enjoy our talks. It is nice to be able to speak with you face to face.”

“I enjoy our talks too,” Caitlin told her, “But you don’t need to have a body to be my friend.”

Smiling Gideon held Caitlin’s hand, “Thank you.”

Finally Gideon turned to Cisco, “Mr Ramon,” she said softly, “This is a wonderful gift you have given me. To meet you all like this.”

Cisco shrugged, “I was being kind of selfish. I wanted to meet you from the moment Rip told us he saw you like this.”

Gideon laughed and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear, “He has come to love you like a brother. Thank you for giving him the family he needed.”

“You’re welcome,” Cisco whispered back before turning to the others, “Unfortunately I can’t hold this connection for much longer.”

“Then can I have a few moments alone with Gideon?” Rip asked softly.

Cisco nodded motioning the other two towards the exit he had created. Barry and Caitlin both gave Gideon one final hug before they left. Cisco moved towards the exit leaving Rip and Gideon to speak privately.

 

“Come here,” Rip pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly letting out a soft sigh of happiness, “Some days I wish I could do this all the time.”

“As do I, Captain,” Gideon whispered, her head tucked against his neck.

Pulling back Rip took her hands in his, “You look beautiful.”

Gideon smiled, “I thought it was appropriate for Christmas,” she glanced above his head, “As is...”

Rip looked up chuckling to see the sprig of mistletoe above his head, “You know you don’t need that.”

Before Gideon could reply Rip touched his lips to hers, Rip pulled her close and her arms slid around his neck as the kiss deepened. 

They parted slowly and Rip rested his forehead against hers, “You know I...”

“I always have,” Gideon replied with a sweet smile, her hand resting on his cheek, “And I do too.”

Rip pressed a final soft kiss to her lips before walking backwards to the exit keeping his gaze on Gideon until he opened his eyes back in Star Labs.

 

Cisco watched Rip leave aware of just how intimate a moment he had witnessed between the former time traveller and his best friend. Gideon suddenly turned and saw he was still there.

Her eyes widened realising what he’d seen. Giving her a quick nod and smile he returned to Star Labs.

“Thank you, Cisco,” Rip said softly when he opened his eyes, “That was...a wonderful gift.”

Caitlin moved to Rip’s side and nodded, “It was.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Cisco said, “Gideon, you can remove the protocol and return to normal.”

“Done, Mr Ramon,” Gideon replied, “I would suggest returning to the house. The film has almost finished.”

Cisco nodded and slid his glasses on to open the breach one more. They returned to the house finding Joe with one arm wrapped around Iris and the other around Lisa as they both wiped their eyes. Heading up to the room he was using to put away his glasses Cisco sat on the bed.

“Mr Ramon,” Gideon stated, “About what you saw...”

“Two friends who care about each other having a moment,” Cisco shrugged, “None of my business, Gideon and something I will not tell anyone. Even Rip.”

There was a moment of silence before she said, “Captain Hunter is making hot chocolate for everyone. You should rejoin them.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Cisco smiled as he headed out.

“And thank you for my gift,” Gideon said to the empty room.


	15. The Past In The Present

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice in his ear interrupted Rip’s meeting with Singh, “Master Hunter’s school is calling.”

Rip pulled out the phone he had for moments like this, “Excuse me, Captain,” he pretended to check the phone which Gideon helpfully placed the details on, “My son’s school.”

Singh nodded, “Of course.”

“Mrs Weaver,” Rip held the phone to his ear as he moved to the corner of the office while Singh left him alone, “Is Jonas alright?”

“He is not harmed or unwell,” the principal of his son’s school assured him instantly, “However during our trip to the planetarium this morning...” she paused for a moment, “Jonas believes he saw his mother.”

Rip stalled, that was definitely not what he’d expected to hear, “What?”

“He is very insistent,” Weaver continued, “And he has been quite disruptive since.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Rip told her, “Thank you.”

Putting the phone away he let out a long sigh.

“Captain,” Gideon said softly.

Rip took a deep breath before murmuring, “I’m fine, Gideon,” he turned and moved to the Police Captain.

“Is Jonas alright?” Singh asked concerned.

Rip shook his head, “I need to collect him now.”

“Of course,” Singh replied in understanding, “We can pick this up next week.”

Gathering his tablet Rip headed back to his car worry filling him. Jonas had been doing well recently. He’d had some concerns at Christmas that the memories of previous ones with Miranda would upset him but thankfully, being surrounded by everyone, he’d only had a few moments.

 

“Daddy,” Jonas cried running to him the moment he entered the school, “I saw Mummy.”

Rip caught him and hugged him tightly, “Jonas...”

“I did,” the little boy cried, tears filling his eyes, “I saw her.”

“I wish it was possible,” Rip knelt placing Jonas on the ground in front of him, “But Jonas you know if your Mummy was here then she would be with us.”

Jonas whispered sadly, “It looked like her.”

Rip wished he knew what to do or say finally managing, “I sometimes think I see her too. But it can’t be her, Jonas. I wish so much that it could be.”

Sniffing Jonas moved to Rip who lifted him once more and hugged him tightly. Rip glanced over to where Mrs Weaver was watching.

“I think it might be best for Jonas to miss the rest of the day,” she noted, “Come back fresh on Monday.”

Rip nodded, “Jonas, go get your jacket and bag,” he placed his son down, waiting until he was far enough away before turning to the woman standing there, “This has never happened before. He’s always understood that Miranda is gone.”

Mrs Weaver gently rested her hand on his shoulder, “Sometimes children appear fine with a tragedy but it has not been very long since he lost his mother. Just ensure that he feels safe and loved.”

“Thank you,” Rip replied softly, taking his son’s hand when Jonas appeared again, “We’ll see you on Monday.”

When they reached the car Jonas climbed in dropping his bag on the seat beside him. Rip leaned in and strapped the boy in.

“I thought it was Mummy because she was wearing your badge,” Jonas told him sadly.

Rip frowned, “What badge.”

“The special one on the grey suit you wore sometimes,” Jonas replied, “It was on her coat.”

Rip stared at his son for a moment before he closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Am I still going to Grandma’s tonight?” Jonas asked softly.

“Do you want to?”

Jonas nodded.

“Then you can stay with her,” Rip told him, “But if you want to come home at any time you let me know. Okay?”

“Okay.”

*********************************************

Rip paced trying to think.

“What badge?” Cisco asked from his seat beside Harry who was looking annoyed at the continual pacing.

“It’s the Time Master symbol,” Rip replied, “It’s on the uniform I used to wear.”

“Why would it be on someone’s coat?” Harry asked.

Rip folded his arms, “When I was training a pin with the same symbol was placed on whatever we wore to keep our training supervisor advised of our progress when we were in the field.”

“You think that this is a Time Master?” Harry asked.

Rip sighed, “I’m not sure. I can’t go anywhere near them or...” he trailed off as the date on the screen caught his eye and realisation suddenly hit him, “Oh my God.”

“What?” the other two men demanded.

“What’s the time,” Rip asked.

Gideon spoke up, “It is five minutes past six.”

“Cisco, I need you to get me to the Western Bank Headquarters,” Rip told him as he opened the safe and removed his pistol before grabbing his coat.

“Why?”

Rip slid his coat on, “To make sure the timeline remains intact.”

Cisco nodded, he grabbed his glasses and took a quick breath opening a breach for Rip. 

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Lostlight protocol.”

“Engaged, Captain,” Gideon replied.

Cisco and Harry shared a confused look but Rip didn’t give them a chance to ask anything.

“I will call you as soon as I’m finished to open bring me back,” Rip replied, “There will be two of us. I need you to have Caitlin here just in case and please do not ask me any questions or talk about Jonas when I get back. Gideon will explain the protocol.”

Rip who took a quick breath before he ran through the breach into the park next to the bank hoping his memory was accurate as he ran dodging round people finally spotting his target. The woman was walking towards the bank, not seeing a man following her as she headed upstairs to the roof of the car park beside the bank. Rip followed on reaching the roof just as the man caught up with his target.

Rip fired taking the opportunity to grab her by the arm and pull her away.

“Move,” he ordered, frowning when several others joined the first man and shots were fired at them, “Cisco, I need you to open a breach now.”

“You’re moving,” the reply came in his ear.

Rip grimaced, “I know.”

Pulling his companion with him Rip jumped onto the wall with a three storey drop in front of him, “I’ve stopped but I can’t stay still for long.”

A breach appeared just in the air front of them, Rip wrapped his arm around the woman’s waist jumping making sure he landed beneath her. They slammed onto the bed in the lab and Rip felt all the air rush out his lungs.

“What the hell?” their guest snapped as she pushed herself off him, “What are you doing here, Hunter?”

Rip stared at the ceiling and sighed, “Saving your life, Cadet Coburn.”

 

Miranda Coburn looked around trying to work out where she was and what was going on. She folded her arms annoyed turning to her fellow cadet who was trying to catch his breath.

“Why are you here?” she demanded, “What were you doing interfering in my mission? Where the hell are we?”

Rip Hunter finally sat up, took the brown coat he was wearing off and looked at her properly. Miranda frowned realising this was not the same Hunter she had seen just yesterday on the shooting range. He was older, his eyes especially and he had grown a beard at some point which she thought suited him.

“I am a Captain,” he stated coldly, “Which means I outrank you, Cadet. Therefore you will answer the questions I have and act appropriately to your superior officer.”

She straightened instantly automatically replying, “Yes, sir.”

“Then sit down, let the doctor check you and wait until I am ready to speak with you,” he told her before he grabbed his coat and walked out the room.

Miranda stared after him stunned. 

The Hunter she knew would never have tried to order her to do anything; he barely looked at her unless it was in annoyance when she beat his scores.

“Miss Coburn,” a woman appeared, “I’m Dr Snow please take a seat so I can make sure you’re healthy.”

Miranda frowned in confusion, taking a seat before realisation of where she was hitting her suddenly.

“This is Star Labs,” she whispered.

Dr Snow nodded. 

Dr Caitlin Snow!!! 

Miranda wanted to let out a squeal of excitement. She knew being in Central City she might get to see the Flash but this was beyond amazing. 

Staring around she wondered what Hunter was doing here.

 

“Rip?”

Cisco looked into the office seeing his friend sitting hunched over at his desk head in his hands, he frowned when no reply came from the other man. 

“Rip, are you...” he paused knowing Rip wasn’t even remotely okay, “Still breathing there?”

“Jonas was right,” Rip whispered softly, “He saw his mother except she isn’t yet. And I can’t let him see her because giving her any knowledge of the future could put his existence in danger.”

Cisco moved across the room and rested his hand on Rip’s shoulder, “You should go home. Let us deal with this.”

Rip looked up at him, his eyes wide and filled with sorrow, “I can’t. She won’t give you any information because she can’t reveal knowledge of the future but she will be able to tell me.”

“So what?” Cisco stated a little sharper than he intended, “Rip, this isn’t someone you sort of knew when you trained. This is your wife. I can see it’s already killing you because you know you can’t tell her anything that’s going to happen.”

When Rip didn’t reply Cisco pushed his hand through his hair, “Gideon, help me out here.”

“Mr Ramon does have a point,” Gideon spoke up adding quickly before Rip could argue, “However, Captain Hunter is also correct. Cadet Coburn will not speak about her mission with any of you. The fact that she was attacked proves her life is in danger and she must be protected.” 

Rip took a deep breath, “I can do this, Cisco.”

“What about Jonas?” Cisco demanded, “What if she isn’t out of here by tomorrow lunch when you have to pick him up.”

“I will speak with Clarissa and ask her to watch him until it’s...until she...” Rip frowned, “You know what I mean.”

Cisco frowned, “I don’t agree with this, Rip but it’s your choice. I’ll back you however you want.”

*********************************************

Miranda took the mug of tea she was offered by Dr Snow, waiting for Hunter to reappear. She wanted to see how different the Captain was to the Cadet she knew. He probably wouldn’t believe her but Miranda actually liked him. In truth she found him quite attractive but wanted to see him when he wasn’t so stiff and formal. However he had been raised by Mary Xavier who was renowned for not only raising some of the best Time Masters there had ever been but those who were complete sticklers for following regulations and he never broke the rules.

“Caitlin,” his voice made her turn to where he stood just outside the door motioning the other woman over.

“Excuse me,” Dr Snow smiled at Miranda before leaving the room.

Miranda watched them talk just outside through the window, wishing she’d learned how to read lips so she knew what was happening. She frowned slightly when Dr Snow placed a hand on his arm before nodding and walking away. There was something going on, something she couldn’t put her finger on and it was beginning to annoy her.

The door opened again and Hunter walked in, he took a seat and motioned her to take the other.

“Okay,” he said softly, “What’s your mission?”

“You don’t already know?” Miranda asked confused, “How did you know to come to help me?”

“You told me once if I was ever in the vicinity at that time and date you could use my assistance,” Hunter replied, “You never told me anything about your mission.”

Miranda looked at him with a stunned smile, “I told you? Does that mean you actually talk to me at some point in time?”

“We will work together in your future,” he told her stiffly before demanding, “What is your mission?”

At the order she automatically sat up a little straighter, “A Time Pirate is believed to be selling future tech to criminals in Central City. Since my scores for the semester have been the highest I’m here just to scan the city for signals so that a Captain can be sent to retrieve both the tech and stop the Pirate.”

Hunter folded his arms leaning back in thought, annoyingly not reacting to her little dig.

“Why are you here?” Miranda asked him.

“A mission,” he replied shortly, “One that is classified and none of your business, Cadet.”

Miranda grimaced, “You don’t get to do this. Demand answers from me and not tell me anything in return.”

“I’m from your future,” Hunter reminded her sharply, “You know the rules.”

Miranda clenched her fists in annoyance, “You’ve not changed. You’re still so stuck on following the damn rules.”

Hunter stood shaking his head, “I forgot how aggravating you were,” he muttered before walking out.

 

Rip rested his forehead against the corridor wall.

“Captain,” Gideon said softly in his ear, “Are you alright.”

“No, Gideon,” he whispered, turning and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, “I’m not. I can’t do this, I have to tell her how I feel, tell her about Jonas and tell her what they’re going to do to her. I can’t hide this from her.”

Pulling his knees up to his chest Rip rested his head on them. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his arm and found Caitlin at his side. She slid her arm around his shoulders and Rip fell against her shoulder.

“I know,” Caitlin said softly, her hand gently rubbing his back in circles the way he did to Jonas when he was upset, “I know it hurts.”

Rip held onto her, “I hate this. I spent so long trying to save her, Caitlin. I nearly lost my mind trying to save her and I failed but I managed to accept it. I finally managed to accept she was gone and now she’s here again. I could save her but I could lose my son.”

Caitlin hushed him gently rocking, “It’s getting late. Go home and get some sleep. I’ll stay here with Miranda and you can come back fresh tomorrow. Okay?”

He nodded against her shoulder but didn’t move just needing the comfort from one of his family for a few moments more.


	16. The Present

Rip sat on his couch staring at the blank TV screen, his mind going over and over every moment he’d spent with Miranda since she’d appeared here in Central City.

“You should be sleeping, Captain,” Gideon reminded him.

“I should but I can’t,” he replied sorrowfully.

Gideon switched on the television and her avatar appeared, “This is not good for you.”

He shrugged.

“Captain,” Gideon stated, “Please go to bed. You need to rest.”

He ignored her, “Gideon, re-task the Star Labs satellite. I want to know which Time Master is supervising Miranda.”

“Captain...”

“Just do it, Gideon,” he snapped.

A small moment of silence followed before Gideon replied flatly, “Yes, Captain Hunter.”

Rip grimaced, “I’m sorry. I’m just...”

“I understand, Captain,” Gideon said softly, “I want to talk with her too. To tell her how much I miss her. I miss seeing you smile and laugh without the edge of sadness you have now because she is gone.”

Letting out a long sigh Rip dropped his head back, “She doesn’t even love me yet. All she knows is the idiot who spends all his time trying to beat her and getting frustrated when he can’t.”

Silence answered him for a moment before Gideon brought up the satellite information, “The Destiny is currently in orbit. I connected with the ship’s AI who advised Time Master Ellar who onboard.”

“Contact her,” Rip ordered, “Tell her I want a meeting at Star Labs car park in one hour.”

“Is this wise, Captain?”

Rip shrugged, “Probably not but considering everything I need to speak with her.”

 

The Jumpship landed close the building to keep it as hidden as possible while Rip stood just to one side. He took a deep breath watching the woman walk out. 

“Captain Hunter?” she asked frowning at him annoyed, “This is extremely irregular considering you are currently one of my cadets.”

Rip folded his arms across his chest, “Well so is training your own daughter.”

Ellar stalled staring at him in open astonishment, “What?”

“I know Miranda is your daughter,” he stated coldly, “And I know what Druce has planned for us.”

“How?” Ellar whispered.

Rip swallowed, “Because it already happened to me.”

She stared at him before asking, “What are you planning?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” he replied, “But considering I’ve already had to save her from a Time Pirate I will help her with the mission because she needs to survive.”

Ellar folded her arms mirroring his stance challenging, “So she can be Druce’s pawn?”

“You have no right to lecture me,” Rip snarled at her, “Considering you’re complicit in his plans.”

“I have no choice,” Ellar told him, “If they knew who she really is to me you know what they would do.”

“I do know,” Rip pulled out his phone and handed it to her, “And I have no choice either. I can’t change history because I need to make sure she lives through this so she can have our son.”

“Oh my God,” Ellar whispered staring at the picture of Jonas, “She isn’t supposed to get pregnant.”

Shaking his head Rip took the phone back and looked at the picture of Jonas taken at Christmas.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do,” Rip told her, “But I do know I can’t lose him.”

*********************************************

Miranda lay on the bed in the small room she’d been given to use not able to sleep. 

Part of her was excited that she was in Star Labs and had met some of Team Flash while the other part was fixated on the current mystery that was Rip Hunter. 

Captain Rip Hunter.

Something was going on with him. He was working with the Star Labs team, who all seemed to know who he was and what he was which was against his precious rules.

In some ways he seemed so different from the cadet she knew but then he would say something which made her remember this was the same guy who hadn’t met a rule he didn’t follow.

Giving up on getting any sleep for the moment Miranda began to wander the corridors, annoyed when several doors wouldn’t open for her. It was strange because she did not remember this kind of security being part of Star Labs in this time period.

“Is there something you need?” the voice of Dr Snow made her jump.

Miranda turned to find the woman standing there, “I couldn’t sleep. I thought if I walked around a bit I might tire.”

“You could join me for some tea if you like,” the other woman offered.

“I’d like that, Dr Snow,” Miranda said trying desperately not to show how excited she was by the prospect.

“It’s Caitlin.”

Following on Miranda grinned, as strange as this mission was turning out to be with the older version of Hunter, she wouldn’t have missed this for the world.

 

Rip headed back into Star Labs when Ellar left once she’d sent the information to Gideon regarding Miranda’s mission. He knew he could save her, he could tell her everything that was going to happen and change her fate.

But then Jonas might never exist.

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice came, “Please return home and get some rest.”

“I’m not tired, Gideon,” Rip replied, “And you know me. I’ll try to numb the pain with a bottle of scotch if I don’t do something to keep my mind occupied.”

There was a pause before Gideon noted, “There was a time you would not have thought to do anything to stop yourself.”

“Its touch and go at the moment,” Rip told her blandly reaching his office, “Is Caitlin still here?”

“Dr Snow is currently in her lab with Cadet Coburn,” Gideon told him, “They are drinking tea.”

Rip leaned back in his chair, “Please ensure Miranda comes nowhere near my office. I can’t have her know anything about what I do here.” 

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon replied.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands across his face, “Okay, let’s get started by scanning the city. I want to find these people as fast as possible.”

 

Miranda took the seat across from Caitlin and sipped her tea, “So, Hunter is working with you and you all know who he is?”

Caitlin smiled slightly, “It’s not easy to keep secrets around Cisco these days.”

“Vibe,” Miranda grimaced that she hadn’t realised that herself, “Of course. I didn’t think of him.”

“You do know I can’t tell you anything about why Rip is here,” Caitlin reminded her with a slight smile, “Don’t you?”

Miranda laughed, “I was hoping I could possibly trick you into giving me just a little something.”

“You’re currently training with him,” Caitlin noted taking a sip of her tea before asking, “What’s he like where you know him?”

“Stiff, formal and very serious. He doesn’t talk unless there is something he needs to say,” Miranda chuckled, “He’s said more to me today than he has in the four months we’ve trained together. Although I must admit I like the beard,” she smiled slightly, “It suits him.”

“Then you’ve noticed more than him being a little stiff and formal,” Caitlin smiled amused at her.

Miranda felt her cheeks burn slightly forcing herself to shrug, “What about now? I’m not asking for knowledge of the future just what he’s like.”

Caitlin smiled, “He’s kind and looks out for all of us. He has a very dry wit.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Caitlin replied, “It’s worth getting to know him. Especially if he’s made dinner.”

Miranda stared at her in amazement, “Hunter can cook?”

“Apparently his mother taught him,” Caitlin replied.

Nodding Miranda mused, “That sounds about right.”

“You know his mother?” Caitlin asked surprised.

“By reputation only,” Miranda explained, “She’s known as a force to be reckoned with and has raised some of the best Time Masters. Though she’s probably the reason Hunter is so reticent.”

“Have you ever thought he might just be shy around you?” Caitlin offered thoughtfully, “You are attractive.”

The blush burned Miranda’s cheeks again and she quickly finished her drink, “I should probably get some sleep. I need to be focussed tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Miranda,” Caitlin said.

With a quick nod Miranda headed back to the small room, the other woman’s words sliding around her brain.

 

“Gideon?” Caitlin called once she was sure Miranda was out of hearing range.

“Yes, Dr Snow?” Gideon replied directly in her ear. The protocol Rip had put in place earlier that day meant they would only be able to hear her through the communicator links in their ears. It ensured Miranda would not be aware that Gideon was connected to the systems.

“My questions are within my capacity as Rip’s doctor,” Caitlin stated before asking, “How is he coping?”

“Captain Hunter is currently in his office,” Gideon told her, “He has succumbed to sleep finally.”

Caitlin grimaced, knowing Rip’s history she asked, “How much has he drunk?”

“Nothing,” Gideon replied.

“He’s sober?” Caitlin demanded in complete surprise.

“Stone cold.”

Caitlin smiled slightly, “That’s good to know.”

“He is however currently asleep on top of his desk,” Gideon noted, “Which is not good for him.”

“I’ll move him,” Caitlin assured her, “Just make sure Miranda stays well away from his office.”

Caitlin headed towards Rip’s office, she had in the past few months come to care a great deal for their former Time Master. In some ways he was an older brother to them. Smart and sarcastic he happily opened his home to them ensuring they knew they were always welcome. But he was still so unsure of his place within the group, tentatively feeling his way as one of the family. Reaching Rip’s office Caitlin smiled slightly as she felt the temperature rise quite a bit stepping over the threshold. Caitlin assumed she’d raised the temperature very slowly without Rip realising. The AI who ran the lab could be very devious when she wanted to be, especially when it came to taking care of Rip.

He was sleeping, his arms crossed on his desk and head rested on top of them.

“Rip,” Caitlin called, her hand gently stroking his hair smiling at the soft sigh that came from him.

“Caitlin?” he murmured, making her smile.

They’d learned quickly not to sneak up on Rip, he acted on instinct to protect himself if surprised. When he took over Star Labs he would on occasion fall asleep in his office and, for some reason, only Cisco or Caitlin could wake him without fear.

“Why don’t you move to the couch?”she suggested softly, still stroking his hair, “You’ll sleep better.”

He sighed again before he stood, still half-asleep and wandered to the couch Cisco had installed after the third time he’d found Rip asleep at his desk. Rip lay down, letting Caitlin place a pillow beneath his head slipping back into a deep sleep again quickly.

Caitlin draped the blanket from the cupboard over him, gently stroking his hair once more, “Sleep well.”

*********************************************

Rip opened his eyes surprised to find he was asleep on the couch in his office, he didn’t remember lying down on it but on occasion it happened so knew it wasn’t important. Gideon would have woken him if there was an issue.

“Gideon?” he called, “Where is Miranda?”

“Cadet Coburn is currently in Dr Snow’s office,” Gideon explained, “Mr Ramon has brought breakfast for everyone.”

“Can always count on Cisco to bring food,” Rip murmured, he folded the blanket and replaced it in the cupboard with the pillow grabbing the bag with a change of clothes. He headed to have a quick shower before dressing and standing in the centre of his office.

“Captain?”

“I’m building up for this,” he whispered at her concern, “I just need to steel myself to see her.”

“I understand, Captain,” Gideon replied, “Perhaps you should call Jonas. He always helps your mood.”

Rip smiled at the suggestion, “That is a great idea. Do you know if he’s awake?”

“He is six, Captain,” Gideon teased, “Of course he is awake.”

“Then please call Clarissa,” Rip said softly.

 

Cisco picked at the pastry he’d brought watching the young woman who would one day be married to Rip as she ate her breakfast. He was worried about their friend, especially when Caitlin mentioned Rip had fallen asleep at his desk. Looking up he spotted Rip coming towards the lab so slipped off his chair heading to catch Rip outside.

“Good morning,” Rip stated.

Cisco grimaced at the polite perfunctory greeting, “Seriously? It’s the Time Master we’re getting now?”

Rip frowned at him, “What do you want from me, Cisco?”

“To let us help you,” Cisco replied sharply, “Damn it, Rip we’re your family now. I thought you were finally getting that.”

“She’s my family too,” Rip snapped back, “And I can’t tell her that. I can’t tell her about our son. I’ve had to let Clarissa take him to another city to make sure they don’t accidentally see each other.”

Cisco caught Rip’s arms, “Okay, deep breath. Look all I want is for you to let us support you through this. You’re not alone anymore.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Rip sighed.

“We can listen,” Cisco reminded him, “We can be there for you.”

Rip rubbed his hand over his face, “I’m sorry. For a long time only Miranda was there for me.”

“I know,” Cisco clapped his arm before asking, “Clarissa’s taken Jonas where?”

“I told her what was happening,” Rip explained, “Lily is in Star City just now and Clarissa was going to visit her anyway this week. So she’s taking Jonas with her today. They’ll visit Oliver and Felicity while they’re there.”

Cisco shrugged, “It’s a good idea. So, what’s your plan?”

“Gideon scanned the city for me last night,” Rip explained, “I’ve found the Time Pirates ship which she confirms is damaged. It explains why they’re still here and their actions selling future tech.”

“What about the tech?” Cisco frowned, “Any idea where that is?”

Rip nodded, “I’ve had Gideon set up a chart of the locations for Barry to retrieve it all while Miranda and I go after the Pirates.”

“What?”

Rip folded his arms, “This is her mission. It’s important that she gets this experience.”

“Even though she’s going to quit?”

She doesn’t know that,” Rip reminded him, “Besides she’ll follow me if I try to leave her behind. It’s safer if I agree to her accompanying me in the first place.”

Cisco nodded, “Let’s get to work.”


	17. Facing The Future

Miranda sat nibbling at her breakfast waiting for Hunter to appear. Time Master Ellar, in a brief contact that morning, told her to follow his directives during the mission. It was unusual but orders were orders.

She was however taking a few moments away from thinking about Hunter to focus on the fact that Barry Allen, The Flash, was in the same room as her and trying her hardest not to let out a squeal of delight. Her mother at the Haven had told her stories of the Flash with his team at Star Labs while growing up and she would always beg for more. Getting to meet him was something she had never imagined, even when she began training.

“Okay,” Cisco announced as he entered the room followed by Hunter who was dressed in black denims and a grey t-shirt which Miranda thought looked really good on him, “Rip has found the future tech around the city. Barry, you’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

“Cadet Coburn and I,” Hunter took over, “Will head to where the Time Pirate is hiding to shut him down.”

“We will?” Miranda asked, surprised she wasn’t having to fight with him to get to go along.

He turned to her, his face set in the cold expression expected from a Time Master, “You will follow instructions and keep out of the line of fire.”

“You do remember my scores are better than yours,” Miranda couldn’t help herself reminding him.

Hunter frowned at her, “Which for me is fifteen years ago. If you want you can test yourself against me after we’re finished.”

“I’m going to stay here,” Cisco cut in, “I’ll open a breach to wherever I’m needed.”

“Let’s go, Cadet,” Hunter ordered.

Miranda grimaced slightly, frowning confused when Cisco patted her shoulder, “He’s not that bad once you get to know him.”

 

Cisco watched Rip and Miranda leave worried about his friend. Rip was shutting down his emotions at the moment, which Cisco understood, but it was what happened after that worried him.

It was obvious to all of them that Rip could change Miranda’s fate with a few words but to do that Rip could lose his son as well as all the time he’d had with her. 

It was an impossible choice.

“He’ll be fine,” Caitlin soothed softly resting her hand on Cisco’s shoulder, “You know that.”

Cisco shrugged, “I’m just going to worry.”

Caitlin smiled fondly at him, “I know.”

He frowned at her before moving to his station, “Gideon,” he called, “Link me in.”

“Yes, Mr Ramon,” Gideon replied in his ear, “And I want to thank you for what you said to Captain Hunter this morning. He sometimes needs reminding that he is not alone.”

“He has you, Gideon,” Cisco noted, “He knows he’s never alone.”

“Unfortunately I do not have a physical presence,” Gideon replied, “So it is not always possible for me to comfort him at times like this.”

Cisco nodded, “That’s what I’m here for. To back you up.”

*********************************************

Miranda sat in the Star Labs van watching the city fly by as Hunter drove them to wherever they were going. The dark denims, grey t-shirt and leather jacket he wore was close to his uniform in some ways but the long brown coat he’d thrown on top was definitely not Time Master issue. Miranda had to admit it looked really good on him.

They drew up to a warehouse and the moment they parked Hunter turned to her.

“Okay,” he stated as he handed her a weapon, “This is not like your training sessions. They will shoot back at you so stay with me, keep your head down and if you do have to return fire do not shoot me.”

Not sure whether to be offended or laugh at his statement Miranda simply nodded.

He pulled out his own pistol, “Let’s go.”

Despite how this was so completely different from the mission she’d been originally sent here for, Miranda was looking forward to getting some real field experience as well as seeing him in action.

 

Rip took a deep breath as he climbed out the van, “Gideon?” he said softly, “Are we connected?”

“Always, Captain,” she replied making him smile.

Rip sighed softly, “Alright. I’ll call when I need anything.”

“Be careful,” Gideon told him, “Mr Ramon is on standby.”

With a quick nod he headed round the front of the van to where Miranda was standing waiting for him. He knew she shouldn’t be here for this but he also knew she would never have allowed him to leave her behind. He motioned her to follow him quietly and they snuck into the warehouse.

Rip spotted the small time ship instantly since it wasn’t concealed but he could see scoring on the hull and the engine was clearly damaged which explained why the Pirate was stranded. There was one other man, or to be more accurate teenager, in the room. Some young low life who was after weaponry to cause chaos within the city. 

“You deal with the buyer,” Rip murmured softly, “I will take the Pirate. Be careful.”

Miranda nodded, sliding through the small passageway between the walls and crates they were hiding behind.

Rip took a breath before saying conversationally, “This isn’t the nicest place you could have chosen to set up. Throw down your weapons and surrender. Let’s make this as easy as possible considering its early.”

The Pirate instantly turned and fired at Rip who dived out the way. He glanced to the side and saw Miranda dodging the kid’s lame attempts to hit her before she punched him sending him to the ground.

The Pirate came at Rip with a yell grabbing him by the waist and forcing him into the wall. Rip slammed his elbow down into the other man’s neck who went down with a yelp of pain. The Pirate pulled out what looked like a grenade which he lobbed it at the small ship hitting the hull just beneath the engine, he grinned up at Rip.

“Let’s all go to hell together.”

Rip kicked him in the head to knock him out before running to the ship.

“Hunter?” Miranda called.

“Stay where you are,” he snapped at her.

Grabbing the nearest crate Rip shoved it to the side of the ship, climbing up to detach the small bomb disarming it easily. Before he could feel any kind of relief Miranda called out to him again.

Spinning his gut clenched seeing the Pirate standing behind Miranda, his hand gripping her throat and a gun jammed into her ribs. Blood was flowing freely from his nose as he squeezed Miranda’s neck making her wince.

“Let her go,” Rip stated slowly and deliberately.

The other man laughed, “Or what?”

Anger filled him, he was powerless in so many ways in the situation with the woman he loved but this was something he could do something about.

Coldly Rip simply stated, “Vibe.”

A small breach opened just beside the man and his captive, making the Pirate jump giving Miranda a chance to squirm out of his grasp. Rip fired hitting the Pirate on the shoulder before he darted across the room grabbing Miranda just as the Pirate fired at them.

Rip pulled her down holding her close and thankfully the shot went straight over them. Looking up he saw lightening dart around the room then Barry had their Time Pirate in custody.

“Miranda,” Rip said softly, “Are you okay?” She let out a soft moan of pain and panic filled him, “Miranda?”

“I’m okay,” she breathed forcing herself to sit up revealing the bruising on her neck. 

Rip stood before he helped her to her feet. Gently he tilted her head making sure she wasn’t injured in any other way, “Let’s get you back to Caitlin.”

*********************************************

Rip stood his hand gripping the cuffed Pirate’s uninjured shoulder as he waited for Ellar to arrive. Caitlin had assured him that Miranda was fine, Ellar’s AI would be able to fix the bruises easily leaving no trace. He only had a short time until Miranda was gone for good and he had to decide what to do.

The Destiny landed, cloaking quickly to ensure it wasn’t seen before the hatch opened and Time Master Ellar walked out.

“I believe this is your Pirate,” Rip pushed him forward.

Ellar nodded, “Thank you, Captain. Gary, please open the brig for Captain Hunter.”

Rip pushed the man through the corridors shoving him into the cell. With a slight smile at the man he locked the door and left the room to speak with Ellar before they left.

“May I have your report on Cadet Coburn?” Ellar asked when he met them just outside.

Rip glanced at Miranda who was standing perfectly to attention before he nodded, “She followed orders but was able to improvise when required.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Ellar nodded.

Rip turned to her, “I’d suggest giving him an amnesia pill. My presence here would not be a good thing to be known.”

Ellar nodded, “I will be back in a few minutes.”

Rip watched her leave letting out a soft breath before turning to Miranda, “I also advise that you don’t mention this meeting to my younger self.”

“Of course,” Miranda noted, “So when do I tell you about coming to help me last night?”

“My coat,” Rip told her, “The first time you see the younger version of me wearing it will let you know it’s time to tell me.”

Miranda chuckled, “I did want to ask when you become so relaxed you don’t wear your uniform? Isn’t that against a rule?”

Rip shrugged stepping into her, “I’m not so bad once you get to know me,” he said pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, “Get to know me.”

Without another word he walked away.

 

Miranda stood stunned, still feeling the soft kiss he’d given her. 

“Are you ready to return home?” Ellar asked appearing again at her side.

Miranda shook her head, “Just give me a few minutes.”

Without letting Ellar reply Miranda hurried through the corridors catching Hunter just before he reached the ramp.

“Rip?” she called.

He turned confused and Miranda ran over to him pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. She expected him to push her away but he didn’t. Instead Rip’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, he slid his other hand through her hair deepening the kiss. 

They parted slowly and he stared at her for a few seconds, his blue eyes dark filled with intensity as he studied her face. He opened his mouth as though he was about to say something before he pulled away and left the ship.

Standing where he’d left her Miranda smiled to herself, she was definitely doing that again with him when she returned home.

 

Rip stood watching the Destiny as it lifted off leaving them behind. He knew that Miranda would return home and the next night would appear for no reason while he was in the simulator and it would change his world forever.

When he was sure the ship was gone for good, along with Miranda, Rip turned and started towards his office. The moment he reached it Rip seized the mug sitting on the desk hurling it at the wall.

“Woah,” Cisco cried ducking slightly when the shards of mug nearly hit him.

Rip slowly backed to the wall sliding down it to sit on the floor, he was shaking his breathing becoming erratic.

“Gideon, lock the door and execute protocol sixteen.” Cisco said softly dropping to his side.

Rip felt Cisco wrap an arm around his shoulders, “I got you,” Cisco murmured.

Something cold pressed against his temple and Rip jerked slightly surprised by the change to the lighting in the room as his office changed to his study on the Waverider.

“Captain,” the soft voice preceded the woman crouching down beside him.

Rip fell against her despair filling him, “Gideon, what did I do?”

“Shh,” she whispered, her arms wrapping around him threading her fingers through his hair, “I know how much it hurts.”

“I sent her to her death,” Rip whispered anguished, “I could have saved her but I let her die.”

Gideon shook her head, “No. You sent her to her life with you. To the love you shared and the son you both adored.”

“You did what she told you to do,” Cisco reminded him.

Rip turned to him confused, “What do you mean?”

“In the message she left with Ellar,” Cisco explained, “Miranda told you that Jonas had to always come first, that he is your priority. You couldn’t tell her anything without endangering him.”

“But...”

“Miranda wasn’t dumb,” Cisco stopped Rip from arguing, “She was waiting for you to tell her about this meeting and you never did. Think about it. When Ellar went to her and told her what was going to happen she would have known that she met you after her death. Miranda’s message was for this moment, for now so that you chose Jonas. He was always her priority and he has to be yours. You did what she wanted you to.”

“Mr Ramon is correct,” Gideon said softly.

Rip sighed sadly, “That doesn’t make it any easier.”

Gideon pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I know, Captain.”

Closing his eyes Rip rested against Gideon gripping Cisco’s hand taking comfort from their presence as he grieved once more for the loss of his Miranda.


	18. Closure

Cisco leaned on the railing watching the people milling around the foyer of Star Labs, turning to Caitlin when she joined him.

“He made another intern cry,” Cisco told her, “That’s three and we’ve not even had them here for a week yet.”

Caitlin winced, “He’s slightly uptight at the moment.”

“He doesn’t even yell,” Cisco noted with a grimace, “Just glares then impales them with a sharp sarcastic remark.”

“It’s only been a week since he saw Miranda,” Caitlin reminded her friend, “Of course he’s a little off.”

Cisco frowned at her, “There’s a little off and then there’s that. I’m one crying intern away from giving him a Supervillain name.”

Caitlin sighed knowing Cisco was right. Rip had been completely closed off and short-tempered with everyone in the past week with the exception of Jonas.

The interns were Dr McGee’s idea, as part of Mercury Labs then they had to be subject to the same policies which meant they had been sent several interns to work with them. Something Cisco was sure McGee was probably regretting at this precise moment in time.

“Rip,” Cisco called down to the other man, motioning him when he looked up, “Need you up here.”

With a dark look at the cowering interns Rip stalked away making Cisco shake his head, it was going to be a long day.

 

The one good thing about the interns was that Cisco hadn’t had to get himself coffee all week. The annoying thing was they were like puppies who seemed to be overexcited by being in Star Labs studying meta-humans and he kept tripping over them.

Rip had, after the brief Flash required situation they had to deal with, disappeared back to his office so the interns were safe for the moment.

“Mr Ramon,” Gideon spoke up, “Dr McGee is here.”

Cisco groaned, “Where’s Caitlin?”

“Meeting Mrs Stein for coffee at Jitters,” Gideon told him, “You are the senior staff member after Captain Hunter in the building and I believe he would not be the best choice to speak with her.”

He let out another groan, “Sure.”

Heading out to the corridor he waited for the elevator and gave a forced cheery smile at the woman standing there, “Hi, Dr McGee.”

“Where is he, Cisco?” McGee demanded sharply.

“Rip is in his office,” he answered before rushing out, “I have a feeling I know why you’re here.”

“Really?” she folded her arms, “And what would that be?”

“Our small intern issue,” Cisco shrugged.

Starting towards the lab she frowned at him, “You mean the fact I’ve had three quit since they started here two days ago.”

Cisco winced, “We have a specific balance of personalities here. They...didn’t quite fit in.”

She let out a long sigh and took a seat, “I understand Star Labs, and what you do here, has always relied on that equilibrium but this is not like Rip. What happened?”

He hesitated for a few seconds before replying, “It’s personal and I can’t get into specifics but he needs a little bit of time to get over it. The interns just came at the wrong time.”

McGee grimaced before she nodded, “Fine. I will give you one month to get things sorted here.” 

“We really don’t need interns,” Cisco told her.

She laughed slightly, “Cisco, part of your work doesn’t need interns. Your team are brilliant but you have a specific focus and the other projects that will be using the lower labs need additional people. That was the agreement when we made this arrangement.”

“You realise being right is cheating, don’t you?”

*********************************************

“This is not good for you, Captain,” Gideon noted as Rip sat staring at his computer.

“What isn’t?” he asked absently.

There was a disapproving silence before she came back, “Feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I’m not...I just...” he sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, “What do you want from me, Gideon? I’m not drinking, I’m looking after Jonas properly and coming here every day to work.”

“You are however terrorising the interns Dr McGee has sent to us,” Gideon stated, “You have actually made several of them so upset they quit.”

Rip dropped his head back, “Is it my fault they’re all incompetent?”

“You yelled less at the Legends for doing much worse,” Gideon reminded him.

Letting out a long sigh Rip shut down his computer, “I need some air.”

“Captain?”

“Just tell the others I’ll be back in the morning,” Rip told her.

 

Rip parked his car at the school, he had about an hour before Jonas would be finished so decided to go for a walk. He strolled slowly through the park close to the school not paying attention to where he was going, just needing to walk. Having Miranda back in his life, even in that strange way, had been the most amazing gift he could have received before she was taken from him again.

Rip had done this every so often since Jonas had started Westbrook, anytime he was early to pick him up, but he hadn’t walked along the path he currently was on. Reaching the end of the trail Rip was surprised to find a walled garden.

“It’s a memorial garden,” a woman’s voice came from behind him.

Rip turned and found an older woman standing beside him, well-dressed carrying a bunch of yellow flowers.

“What exactly is that?” Rip asked confused.

“You’re a long way from home, dear,” she noted at his accent with a soft smile before explaining, “It’s a place where people plant flowers or erect a small memorial for loved ones they’ve lost where they didn’t bury them or couldn’t.”

Rip looked through the gates at the beautifully maintained gardens in front of him, “That’s a good idea.”

“Who did you lose?” she asked.

Rip hesitated for a moment before replying, “My wife.”

“These are for my sister,” she told him, “She wanted to be cremated because she didn’t like the idea of being buried. I didn’t want to have her ashes sitting around the house so I erected a small statue for her here with her ashes inside it and on her birthday I bring her favourite flowers.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate that,” Rip said.

She chuckled, “I’m not so sure about that but I find it comforting that I have a place to visit and remember her.”

“I don’t have that,” Rip whispered sadly without thought.

“Then this might be what you need.”

 

Jonas ran into the house, thundering up the stairs to put his bag away and change. Rip followed him in still deep in thought after his meeting earlier.

“Gideon,” he said as he headed into the kitchen, “Can you research memorial gardens for me?”

“Of course, Captain,” she replied, “How would you like the information?”

“Send it to my tablet and I’ll review after dinner,” he told her.

Rip made himself a tea before pouring some juice for Jonas and taking it to the dining table. Jonas appeared a few moments later, climbing up onto the chair beside Rip with his homework.

“So, what subjects are we working on tonight?” Rip asked.

Jonas opened up his books and wrinkled his nose, “Just History tonight.”

“One of my favourite subjects,” Rip told his son, “Let’s get to work.”

Rip smiled to himself as he helped Jonas with his homework, it was something he had come to appreciate over the past few months getting to spend this time with his little boy. He felt incredibly guilty that he’d lied to Jonas about the fact he had seen Miranda but Rip knew there was no way he could explain to the boy.

His encounter earlier had made him think about the fact that they didn’t have a funeral or any kind of service for Miranda to help give them a sense of closure. He was thinking it might be a good idea.

*********************************************

Rip was gratified to see who had come to help them erect the memorial for Miranda. Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Lisa, Joe, Iris, Wally, Jessie, Harry, Clarissa and Lily, their entire family, stood with them in a corner of the memorial garden. Surprise filled him when David Singh, Tina McGee, Lyla Michaels, John Diggle, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak arrived as well.

Holding onto Jonas he felt his eyes burn for a moment but thankfully the man who administered the memorial garden, Mr Kean, arrived at his side.

“Everything is prepared, if you’re ready to begin, Mr Hunter,” Kean said.

Rip nodded, “Thank you.”

Moving to the corner where a small mound sat covered in a white sheet Rip looked down when Jonas tugged on his hand.

“Are you okay?” Rip crouched down to look in his eyes.

Jonas nodded, “I like what we picked for Mummy.”

“So do I,” he kissed his son’s forehead.

Standing again he turned to his assembled family and friends, “I don’t know really what to say for this. When Miranda died, due to the circumstances we weren’t able to bury her. Recent events made me realise that Jonas and I both need something to remember her by properly,” he looked at Jonas, “Do you want to show them what we chose?”

Jonas nodded and pulled the sheet off the small statue of an Angel with several roses carved into the stone. Miranda had always loved roses.

Rip placed a red rose at the base of the memorial, sliding his fingers across his wife’s name before he turned to Jonas who added a rose that Clarissa gave to him. Picking his son up into his arms Rip watched as everyone added a rose to the memorial, Cisco adding a rose from Gideon.

Holding Jonas close Rip felt a sense of closure. 

He loved Miranda, he always would but he no longer felt crippled by that loss.


	19. Birthday Boy

“Whose idea was this?” Cisco asked as he and Lisa stood in the doorway staring at the large room with chutes, climbing frames and large mats, there were several small tables set up for the kids with several more in the other corner for the adults.

Lisa chuckled, wrapping her arms around his and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “This is for Jonas. We can survive a few hours.”

Cisco turned to her, “Who are you?”

Lisa laughed again dragging him inside to where the others were waiting for them.

“The kids aren’t even here yet, Cisco,” Joe laughed at his look of horror, “If you think it’s bad now, just wait.”

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Lisa asked.

“He’s on his way,” Clarissa told them, “Rip took him to the park this morning to get him out the house.”

Cisco looked around the large room before asking, “Anything still to be done?”

“We have a few more balloons to blow up,” Caitlin told him, “But other than that you missed the set-up.”

He held up his hands defensively, “I had to finish some stuff at the lab.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes at him chuckling to herself as she went to talk to Joe.

Rip had hired the entire place for several hours, he stated it was so that Jonas and his friends had the place to themselves but Cisco had a sneaking suspicion that it was to make sure that Rip could control who had access. He wouldn’t be surprised if Gideon had done background checks on all the staff.

 

Rip smiled as he watched Jonas charge around the small park, he’s been up since stupid o’clock that morning extremely excited about his birthday party. Jonas had been to a few since they’d moved here and had begged Rip for a party for his own. Not wanting the house to be invaded by kids and their well-meaning but extremely nosy parents he’d went with Clarissa’s suggestions of hiring a soft play. Saying Jonas was excited was a bit of an understatement so, not wanting to be annoyed at him on his birthday, Rip had taken his son to the park.

“Daddy,” Jonas bounced over, “I’m hungry.”

Rip crouched down to him, “Well, it’s almost time for your party where there will be lots of food. Do you want a small snack now or can you wait?”

The boy screwed his face up in thought before saying, “I can wait.”

Rip forced himself not to laugh at his son. Jonas had decided that he was seven so was now a big boy who could make big decisions himself, “Okay. Let’s go and we’ll get you cleaned up for your party.”

Jonas nodded and took Rip’s hand bounding back to the car. 

 

“Grandma,” Jonas cried happily, running to Clarissa the moment he entered the building.

Clarissa caught him in a big hug, “Happy Birthday, Sunshine.”

After a moment he pulled back and started round everyone to get hugs with birthday wishes. While Jonas got his hugs Rip joined Clarissa at the main table the others had set up.

“How are you?” Clarissa asked him.

Rip chuckled, “Stunned he’s seven. And not just because I thought he was gone for over two years. I remember the day he was born so clearly.”

“You were there?” Clarissa asked incredulously before wincing, “I didn’t mean that the way it came out.”

“I brought Miranda onto the Waverider to ensure I would be there,” Rip explained, “It meant Gideon was there too.”

Clarissa smiled, surprised when he continued his story.

“I took us to a quiet, safe place where we were able to spend some time together,” Rip reminisced with a smile, “I almost set the ship on fire trying to give Miranda a candlelit picnic but that’s another story.”

“Then you delivered Jonas?” Clarissa asked.

Rip nodded, “I will never forget the feeling when I held him in my arms for the first time. I didn’t know I could love anyone so much but...”

“I know the feeling,” Clarissa smiled over at where Lily and Barry were having a fight with some balloons.

Noise from the doors made them turn to where the first of the party guests were arriving, Rip grimaced and Clarissa patted his arm.

“It’s only a few hours,” she reminded him, “We can all survive.”

Rip nodded before looking over at his son, “I better get him ready for his guests.”

*********************************************

Rip sat at the table in the corner staying out of the way of the other parents while keeping an eye on Jonas who was running around with his friends. A boy with bright red hair ran past the table to Jonas making Rip smile, especially at the way Jonas got even more excited to see the other boy.

“Adam,” a woman called after the red-haired boy, “Jacket.”

Rip turned to Adam’s mother, who had a look of resignation on her face which turned to an indulgent smile when her son ran over and handed over his jacket before speeding back to rejoin Jonas.

“Evelyn,” Rip greeted, standing to pull out the chair for her, “Here, take a seat. I made sure they had something comfortable for you.”

With a relieved sigh, the heavily pregnant woman sank onto the comfortable chair, “Oh, you are a good man.”

Rip chuckled, he liked Evelyn and her husband Kevin from the moment he’d met them. Both extremely normal people, Evelyn worked as an event planner and her husband an accountant. Neither was involved with meta-humans, superheroes, vigilantes or time travel which made them a refreshing change to the other people in his life. 

“And there will be no baby today,” Evelyn told him, “I’ve promised both Adam and Kevin.”

Rip laughed, “If I remember correctly there is no guarantee that you will be able to keep that promise.”

“True but I feel fine,” Evelyn assured him.

“Well Caitlin is a doctor if you need her,” Rip said.

Evelyn smiled at him before noting, “I need cake.”

“That I can do for you.”

 

Evelyn Thomas checked on her son who was currently following one of Jonas Hunter’s adoptive uncles along with several other kids through a tunnel pretending to be spaceships. A plate with a chocolate muffin and a glass containing apple juice was set beside her.

“Thank you, Rip,” she smiled up at the father of the birthday boy. 

He gave her a slight smile back before taking his seat across from her once more checking on his own son. Evelyn had been relieved when Adam had befriended Jonas. Their move from Star City after Kevin’s promotion hadn’t been easy for him and the summer before school had started had not been fun. It made sense the two boys had bonded, both were in a new city after a major upheaval in their lives. 

When she’d met Rip Hunter for the first time Evelyn instantly liked the man. He was reserved, and there were some odd moments at times when he didn’t seem to understand certain things they talked about, but Evelyn just put those down to cultural differences. She had also become very protective of the man whose widower status made him the focus of several of the single mothers, and some of the attached ones.

“Rip,” one of the young women who was part of his group appeared, “The manager needs to talk to you.”

“Thank you, Iris,” he smiled before turning to Evelyn, “Excuse me for a minute.”

Evelyn smiled to herself at his old-fashioned civility watching him as he crossed the room to where the manager was standing.

“Can I get you something else to eat or drink?” Iris asked her.

Evelyn shook her head, “I’m fine for now.”

“Then I am going to steal Rip’s seat for a few minutes,” Iris sighed, pushing her hand through her long dark hair, “The kids are exhausting. And that’s without Cisco getting them riled up.”

Evelyn rested her hand on her large stomach, “Trust me I know,” she glanced round to check on the kids smiling to see Jonas and Adam were in the middle of a game of tag. She spotted Rip finish his conversation with the manager but on his way back to the table he was waylaid by two of the single mothers.

“Oh no,” Iris sighed about to move to rescue him but didn’t need to, “Good, Caitlin and Lisa have rescued him.”

Evelyn chuckled, “He is completely oblivious to them. It’s very cute.”

Iris laughed, “It can be and sometimes it would be easier if he realised but Clarissa has threatened us all if we try to enlighten him.”

Watching Caitlin remove Rip from the encounter Evelyn smiled to see Lisa warn the women away.

“They really annoy me. His wife’s not even been dead a full year,” Evelyn turned back to Iris, “Did you know her?”

Iris shook her head, “Unfortunately no. Caitlin, Barry and Cisco met her briefly but I only met Rip after he moved here.”

Evelyn mused for a moment, she liked Rip but sometimes he was very reticent so since she had someone who was talking she decided to ask, “Who’s Gideon? Jonas always talks about her, although I’m not sure how she lives in the computer exactly.”

Iris laughed with a look on her face as if she was enjoying a private joke, “Gideon is Rip’s best friend back in England. They’ve known each other for years, long before he and Miranda were married. They keep in touch but Jonas only sees her on the computer screen.”

“Food will be served soon,” Rip stated appearing again frowning at the amused looks, “Am I missing something?”

“Just explaining about Gideon living in the computer,” Iris explained to him pointedly, “I better get back to Barry and make sure he doesn’t start stealing cake.”

 

Jonas beamed as he sat at the head of the long table while everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. Rip watched his son blow out the candles on the cake after making a wish. The party had been a success and it was easy to see Jonas was having lots of fun. The staff had been excellent all day and took the cake to add to the party bags that were being handed to the kids when they left. Now the food had been eaten there was only twenty minutes or so to survive until it was over with. 

Clarissa came to his side, “I’m very proud of you, Rip. You made it through the party without a panic attack.”

“You’re hilarious,” Rip frowned at her, “Are you joining us for movie night?”

“I think I will pass,” Clarissa told him, “I love you all but I’m going to have a quiet night.”

Rip chuckled, “I’m wishing I could do the same but this is what Jonas wants to do.”

Clarissa squeezed his arm before heading over to help Joe and Lily with the presents Jonas had received.

Rip stood back and watched his son run around with all his friends a bright smile covering his face. It was the smile that prompted Clarissa to give him the nickname ‘Sunshine’.

“The party went well,” Gideon said in his ear.

“It did,” he murmured back, “You chose a good location.”

He could feel Gideon’s smugness, “Of course I did, Captain. My research was thorough.”

Rip chuckled, “We’ll be home soon.”

“The movies are all ready for you,” she replied.

He smiled but didn’t get a chance to reply as people began to gather up their kids to head home.

*********************************************

Jonas was almost asleep, cuddled up to Caitlin who gently stroked his back as the movie finished. The boy protested sleepily that he wasn’t tired when Rip lifted him even though he could barely raise his head from his father’s shoulder.

“It’s bedtime, Birthday Boy,” Rip murmured as he held him close, “Come on.”

Jonas made a few more murmurs as Rip carried him up to his bed, grateful he’d had the foresight to get him into his pyjamas before the final movie. Settling Jonas under the covers Rip knelt by his son’s bedside and watched him sleep for a few minutes.

He was relieved the day had gone so well, despite Gideon’s insistence the venue was perfect he had been worried.

Leaving his son to sleep Rip headed into his own room for a moment.

“Gideon,” he called.

“Yes, Captain Hunter,” she said softly.

Sitting on his bed Rip smiled slightly, “Do you remember the day Jonas was born?”

“Of course I do,” Gideon replied. 

“He was so tiny,” Rip reminisced, “So perfect. I have never loved anyone or anything so much.”

Gideon was silent for a moment before saying, “I know.”

“I should get back to the others,” Rip pulled himself out of his memories.

“Mr Ramon and Mr Allen are debating which film to watch next,” Gideon told him, “You should join them.”

Heading down the stairs again Rip smiled at the ridiculous discussion that was going on between his friends. Grabbing his seat again he leaned back and let it wash over him looking up when Barry suddenly asked. 

“Is there any cake left?”


	20. Mother

Rip leaned back in his chair with a report to read and a mug of coffee. It was a peaceful Tuesday morning. The other members of the team were currently working on projects of their own, quietly for once, while the Mercury Labs team that would be working in the building for the next few months were in the middle of setting up.

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon’s voice came suddenly, “Captain Lance is calling.”

“Sara?” he asked concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“Okay, there’s nothing wrong,” Sara replied, hesitating for a moment before continuing, “But I’m in the Jumpship heading towards Star Labs. Where can I land?”

With a frown Rip replied, “Go to the roof. I’ll meet you there.”

Worried he jogged to the lift to get up to the roof, stepping out just as the ship landed. Sara appeared from it and held her hands up, “This was not my idea.”

“What wasn’t?” he asked suspiciously.

“That would be me, Michael,” his answer came from inside the ship.

Rip stared at the woman who walked out, “Mother?”

A smile covered Mary Xavier’s face and she opened her arms to him. Rip instantly followed the unspoken order and hugged her tightly.

Pulling back he frowned, “Why...how...?”

“I was worried about you,” Mary explained, “I hadn’t heard from you in such a long time so I called the Waverider. I was very surprised when Miss Lance explained you were no longer with them but had settled here.”

Rip glanced at Sara who was standing looking completely innocent, “She didn’t tell you why?”

Mary shook her head, “No.”

The stern look made Rip straighten, “Why don’t you come downstairs and I’ll explain.”

She patted his arm, “Of course dear, just get my bags.”

“Bags?”

“Sara,” Mary ignored him, “I’ll see you in a week?”

Sara gave the other woman a quick nod before Mary headed into the building leaving Rip with his former team-mate.

“A week?” Rip demanded, once he was sure his mother was out of hearing range.

With a slight shrug Sara headed back into the ship, “She wants to make sure you’re okay. I couldn’t say no.”

“You could have tried,” Rip replied dryly.

“I was trained by the League of Assassins,” Sara reminded him, “She is more terrifying than them all put together.”

“I know,” Rip sighed, picking up the two bags, “She raised me.”

“Which explains so much about you,” Sara patted his shoulder, “I’ll see you here this time next week.”

Stepping back he watched the ship leave before turning and heading inside.

 

“Alright, Michael,” Mary said sternly when they reached his office, “What is going on? Why are you staying here?”

Rip lifted the picture of Jonas that sat on his desk and handed it to her, “Because I have to care for him.”

Mary gasped in astonishment, “He’s alive?”

Rip nodded, “Time Master Ellar saved him.”

“Oh, Michael,” she breathed wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, “Where is he?”

“School,” Rip replied with a smile, “He goes to a very good one.”

Mary gently touched her son’s cheek, “You look so much better than the last time I saw you. You’re looking after yourself properly again.”

Squirming slightly he nodded, “I’m doing well. I run this place, I have a good home for us, I have friends who call us family and I still have Gideon looking after me.”

“Gideon?”

“I would not leave him, Miss Xavier,” Gideon spoke up.

Mary laughed, “That’s comforting to know, Gideon.”

“Why don’t we go and get some lunch,” Rip suggested.

Taking her son’s arm, Mary smiled, “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Michael.”

 

Despite knowing his house was completely tidy Rip couldn’t help the feeling of apprehension when Mary stepped inside. That ingrained sense from his childhood when she would inspect his bedroom and the rollicking he would get when it wasn’t clean. Or if she found one of the knives he’d stolen.

“This is lovely,” Mary noted stepping inside turning to him she rolled her eyes, “Stop looking like that, Michael. I’m not here to inspect you.”

He winced, “I have a spare room but the bed isn’t that good.”

“It’ll be fine,” Mary assured him.

Rip shook his head, “Lisa is probably staying with Cisco tonight so you can use her room.”

“Lisa?”

“You remember Leonard Snart,” Rip explained, “Lisa is his sister. She needed a place for a while so she’s been staying with us. Jonas adores her.”

Mary smiled warmly, “Well I look forward to getting to meet all your new friends.”

“Mother,” he called as she started further into the house, smiling when she turned, “I’m so happy to see you.”

Opening her arms to him again Mary hugged him tightly, “I’m happy to see you too, dear.”

*********************************************

Jonas bounced out of school to where Rip stood in his usual spot waiting for him.

“Daddy,” the little boy grinned getting a quick hug hello.

“How was school?” Rip asked as they started towards the car.

Jonas smiled, “I got full marks for my test.”

“That’s excellent,” Rip said, he helped his son into the car and paused when he climbed into the driver’s seat, “Jonas, we have a visitor who will be staying with us for the next week.”

“Who?” suspicion filled the little boy’s voice.

Rip hesitated, “It’s your grandmother,” he said, quickly realising he needed to explain better, “My mother, not Clarissa. I know you haven’t seen her in a long time but she is really looking forward to spending the week with us.”

Jonas mused on this for a few moments before asking, “Is she nice?”

“She is,” Rip replied before adding, “Or she will be to you. I’ll probably get into trouble a lot.”

A giggle from his son made Rip smile and he hoped that things would go well when Jonas met his grandmother again. He’d been a lot younger the last time he’d seen her.

Rip parked in their driveway and took a deep breath before he released Jonas from the car not surprised when Jonas took his hand rather than running inside the way he normally would.

The smell of home cooking hit Rip when Gideon opened the door for them.

“Mother?” he called, frowning when she didn’t answer. He sent Jonas to put his jacket away and get his homework out before he headed into the kitchen. Rip chuckled when he found his mother kneeling on the kitchen floor, her head in a cupboard looking for something.

“Michael,” she smiled when she appeared with a bowl in hand, “I didn’t realise you were back.”

Offering his hand to help her up Rip looked around his kitchen, “What are you doing?”

“I’m making us dinner, dear,” she told him rolling her eyes, “What does it look like?”

Rip frowned at her, “You know you don’t...”

“But I want to,” she cut him off patting his cheek affectionately, “Now, where is my grandson?”

Rip sighed, knowing she would just do what she wanted. Motioning her into the dining room where Jonas was pulling out his books he heard the gasp of joy from his side.

Moving to his son Rip turned him slightly, “Jonas, this is your grandmother.”

Mary crouched down offering her hand, “Hello again, Jonas. It is so good to see you again.”

Jonas looked at her hand before looking up at Rip who smiled at him. With a grin Jonas threw his arms around her.

“Hello,” he said hugging her tightly.

 

Mary finished the next chapter of the book Jonas was being read each night before tucking him in.

“Goodnight, Grandmother,” Jonas sighed as he cuddled down into his pillows.

“Why don’t you call me Gran instead?” Mary suggested.

“Daddy calls you Mother,” Jonas noted with a slight frown of thought.

She nodded, “He does but that’s different.”

“Okay, Gran,” Jonas tried it with a smile, “Goodnight. I love you.”

Mary smiled and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, Jonas. I love you too.”

Gideon switched off the main lights and turned on the nightlight as Mary left the little boy to sleep. 

Walking down the stairs Mary found her son sitting on the couch with a book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. He tilted his head slightly before turning to her with a smile.

“I made you some tea,” he said.

“Thank you, Michael,” Mary smiled taking her seat.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea as a programme about making food played on the television.

“Why are you watching this?” Mary asked after about ten minutes.

“I’m not,” he sighed, “Gideon is. She’s quite obsessed with them.”

Mary chuckled slightly before she reached out and took his hand, “He is a happy little boy. You’re doing a very good job.”

Michael gave a slight shrug, “I hope so. I was so scared trying to be his only parent. You and Miranda made it seem so easy.”

“Easy?” Mary chuckled, “There were nights I was trying not to tear my hair out after some of your antics. The trick was not letting you see.”

He laughed.

Finishing her tea Mary took the two mugs into the kitchen and quickly cleaned them. Returning to the living room she leaned over and kissed her son’s forehead, “Goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight, Mother,” he replied softly, “Sleep well.”

*********************************************

“So, you’re skiving off for the next week?” Cisco demanded.

“Well, I had no idea I was getting a guest,” Rip noted to Cisco over the phone while he made himself some coffee that morning, “Gideon has rearranged all my appointments and if anything comes up Harry can deal with it.”

“You’re putting Harry in charge?” Cisco demanded incredulously.

Rip chuckled, “Considering he was in charge of Star Labs on his Earth he’s the best option.”

“I would be offended,” Cisco replied, “If it wasn’t true.”

Rip smiled amused, “I was also thinking that you could all join us for dinner tonight. Mother wants to meet everyone.”

“She taught you to cook, right?” Cisco asked thoughtfully.

“Yes,” Rip answered with a confused frown.

“Then I’m in,” the younger man told him.

Shaking his head in bemusement Rip said, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Checking the time Rip pulled out a bowl and cereal for Jonas, “Gideon?”

“Master Hunter is almost dressed,” Gideon advised, “He will be downstairs momentarily.”

“What about Mother?”

“Miss Xavier shall be down soon also,” Gideon told him.

Rip smiled at her before he began to make some tea for his mother. 

“Gideon, can you contact everyone and invite them to join us for dinner tonight?” Rip asked after a moment.

“Of course, Captain,” she replied adding, “Master Hunter is coming now.”

 

Jonas chattered all the way to school telling his grandmother about his teacher, what he was learning and his friends. Rip smiled listening to his boy, making him realise that his son was very happy in this new life they had. 

“Can Gran come and meet Miss Meadows?” Jonas asked when Rip parked the car.

“Maybe after school would be better,” Rip told him, “Okay?”

Jonas nodded while Rip let him out of the car, “Can we take Gran to the shop and the park and swimming and...”

“Jonas,” Rip cut him off, “It’s time for school. Granmoth...Gran will be here for a full week so we can do lots of things with her. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jonas grinned, he gave Rip then Mary a hug before running into the school waving goodbye.

Rip smiled when Mary squeezed his arm, “So, what would you like to do?”

“I’ve never been in Central City before,” Mary told him, “How about a tour of the city? Then we need to get some groceries since you invited your new family to dinner tonight.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Rip asked.

She smiled at him, “Of course not, dear. I am looking forward to meeting everyone.”

 

They spent the day going around the city seeing the sights. Mary knew the history of the Flash and his team almost as well as Rip did, so they went for a tour of the sites from the stories she’d told him during his childhood. It was something they’d never done before, spending time together as mother and son without any thought of the Time Masters or keeping secrets from one another. 

Later that afternoon they started back to the school to pick up Jonas. Rip led Mary to his usual spot to wait for his son as the other parents began to arrive.

He turned when he heard his mother chuckle suddenly, “What?”

“Nothing, dear,” she smiled amused, patting his shoulder, “Just noticing something.”

Shaking his head Rip checked his watch, frowning when he spotted the heavily pregnant woman coming towards him.

“Evelyn,” he moved to help her, “What are you doing here?”

“Picking up my son from school,” she answered with a smile. Noticing Mary she said, “Hello.”

“Hello,” his mother replied.

Wincing at the expectant looks he was being given by both women Rip said, “Evelyn Thomas, this is my mother Mary Xavier.”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Evelyn said.

Mary grinned, “And you.”

Rip interrupted before they could start a conversation, “I thought Kevin was picking Adam up until the baby comes.”

“Typically he’s been sent to a conference this morning which means he can’t collect Adam all week,” Evelyn sighed annoyed.

“You should have called me,” Rip replied, “I am happy to pick up Adam for you.”

“You don’t have to do that, Rip,” Evelyn reminded him.

Rolling his eyes he told her, “I’m here anyway. I can drop him off straight away or let the boys play together for a few hours.”

They were interrupted by the bell ringing and the children appearing. Jonas ran over quickly hugging Rip before turning to his Gran introducing his best friend and pulling her to meet his teacher.

“Evelyn, while they’re busy why don’t we go get this sorted?” Rip suggested, at her nod he offered his arm to help her.

*********************************************

“Hello,” Cisco’s voice came, “Anyone home?”

“Cisco,” Jonas called running to his favourite uncle, “Have you met my Gran?”

Chuckling at the enthusiastic boy he shook his head, “That’s why I’m here.”

Jonas grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, “Gran!!”

The woman standing at the counter-top turned at the call smiling at the boy, “Yes, sweetheart.”

“This is Cisco,” Jonas introduced, “He’s my uncle now.”

“Mr Ramon,” the woman smiled offering her hand, “I’m Mary.”

Taking her hand Cisco grinned, “It’s so nice to meet you, Mary. Cisco is fine.”

He turned hearing laughter coming from behind him and Cisco turned to find Rip walking in with an amused smile on his face.

“What?” Cisco demanded.

“You learned something from me then,” Rip smirked.

Cisco rolled his eyes, “I’m being polite, you were just useless.”

“Jonas, why don’t you take Cisco into the living room,” Rip told his son, “Show him the game you and Gideon were playing.”

Jonas nodded and caught Cisco’s hand pulling him away. 

 

Rip groaned covering his face with his hand as everyone laughed at his mother’s story.

“We’re getting to see a whole new side to you tonight,” Joe noted continuing to chuckle leaning back on the couch.

“I was just a kid,” Rip defended himself, “And wasn’t used to being in a place I was safe.”

Mary patted his arm, “Of course, dear but the poor dog was never quite the same afterwards.”

“How do you like Central City, Mary?” Clarissa asked.

Mary smiled, “It’s wonderful, made better by seeing my boys again.”

When she reached out and squeezed his arm, a soft smile touched Rip’s lips unused to the open affection his mother was showing him in front of other people. He loved that she was getting to meet his new family and how well everyone was getting along, even if there were a lot of embarrassing stories being told about him.

“I believe Master Hunter’s bedtime is approaching,” Gideon spoke up.

Rip frowned and checked the time, “Thank you, Gideon. Jonas...”

“No,” the boy cried, “I don’t want to go to bed.”

“You have school in the morning,” Rip reminded him, “Say goodnight to everyone and then...”

“Gran and Grandma will be up to read you a story,” Mary finished for him.

Jonas gave a small grimace of thought before nodding, “Okay,” he quickly moved around the room giving everyone their goodnight hug before he headed upstairs.

“Mother, you know you don’t have to do that,” Rip told her.

Mary waved him away, “Clarissa and I are more than happy to do this.”

“Of course we are,” Clarissa laughed.

The two women disappeared upstairs to their grandson talking away to one another. 

“That looks like our cue to leave,” Barry said, “We all have work in the morning. Thanks for dinner, Rip.”

Rip smiled at them all, “Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me for you all to meet her.”

Joe reached out and clapped Rip’s shoulder without a word before herding the others out to the car.

“Lisa,” Rip said after she gave him a quick hug, “Are you sure you don’t mind giving up your room for the week?”

She smiled at him, “I was staying with Cisco anyway and that’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Is something wrong?” Rip asked concerned.

Lisa shook her head, “No. And we can do this at another time. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She gave him another quick hug before she caught Cisco’s hand and they left him alone. Heading upstairs Rip stood just outside Jonas’ room listening to the little boy with his grandmothers.

“Are you going in, Captain?” Gideon asked him.

Rip smiled, “I don’t think I’m needed.”

Heading back downstairs Rip began to clean away all the mugs from the living room before starting the dishes.

It had been a good night.


	21. Home Comforts

“What are you doing here?”

Rip looked up from his computer at Cisco’s demand, “This is my office.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “I thought you took all week off since your mom is visiting?”

“Mother and Clarissa are having lunch. I wasn’t invited,” Rip told him, “I thought I would come and check in to make sure you haven’t destroyed anything.”

“Nothing has blown up for three weeks,” Cisco rolled his eyes, “And last time it was Harry’s fault.”

Rip chuckled.

“So,” Cisco dropped into the spare seat, “How’re things going having your mom staying with you?”

“It’s wonderful,” Rip replied, smiling amused at Cisco look of disbelief, “What? I do actually like my mother being here.”

“It’s just nice to see you so open about someone other than Jonas,” Cisco replied with a smile, “We should have had Sara bring her here a long time ago.”

Rip rolled his eyes at his friend, “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Waiting for some things to finish,” Cisco replied, “Saw you here. Thought you might want to go for lunch?”

Rip shrugged, “Sure.”

 

Jonas, along with his best friend Adam, ran over to where Rip stood waiting for them grinning to find Cisco standing there too.

“Where’s Gran?” Jonas asked looking around.

Rip smiled, “She spent some time with Grandma today. We’re going to Grandma’s for dinner.”

“But it’s not Friday,” Jonas frowned slightly.

Rip chuckled, his son was very much a believer in his routine, “I know but remember this is a special week since we have Gran staying with us.”

“Okay,” Jonas shrugged.

Cisco chuckled, “Do you guys want to race me to the car?”

Jonas grinned, handing Rip his backpack who also took Adam’s.

“On your marks,” Cisco said, “Get set,” he reached out and held the boys by the shoulder before striding forward, “Go.”

“You cheated,” Jonas cried before scampering after his favourite uncle with Adam just behind them leaving Rip to follow on at a slower pace.

Rip reached the car to find Jonas celebrating apparently having won despite Cisco’s ‘cheating’. Ushering them both into the car Rip listened to Jonas and Adam tell Cisco all about their day at school. They quickly dropped Adam off at his house promising that the boys could play together for a few hours the next night as it was Friday.

Reaching Clarissa’s house Rip released his son watching him race inside to see his grandmothers. 

 

“Did you enjoy your day with Clarissa?” Rip asked his mother when she sat at his side after Jonas showed off his room to her.

Mary smiled, “I did. You don’t mind that I spent the day with her, do you?”

“No,” Rip assured her, “I’m glad you had time to get to know Clarissa. She has been wonderful to us since we moved here. Becoming Jonas’ grandmother and giving me someone to go to when I need help, I know how much I rely on her.”

Mary squeezed his hand, “And I am so relieved that you have Clarissa here for you, Michael. It’s comforting that when I have to go home I know I’m leaving my boy in the best situation possible.”

Rip ducked his head slightly at the affection.

“Where you are now, how old am I?” Rip asked suddenly.

“Fourteen,” Mary told him, “You’re at that stage where almost everything is met with sullen silence.”

Rip chuckled slightly, “I was quite a moody teenager. I’m hoping Jonas will be more like Miranda personality-wise.”

Mary smiled amused frowning concerned when Rip sighed, “What’s wrong, dear?”

“How do you do it?” Rip asked softly, “How do you raise me as a child knowing what’s coming without telling me or trying to change it?”

“Because I know that if I do anything to change your timeline I would lose not only you but all my children,” she reminded him, “Michael, if I’m not there to care for all of you then who knows who the Time Masters would put in my place. I know of other mothers who are loyal to them and not their charges. I have to protect my children, no matter what.”

Rip listened to this in silence.

“Why do you ask?” Mary queried.

Taking a deep breath Rip confessed, “I saw Miranda recently. She was on a training mission that she’d told me about once. I had to let her go. I let her go to her death because I could have lost Jonas.”

“Michael,” she rested her hand on his cheek soothing him, “You did the only thing you possibly could. Miranda would not want you to do anything to endanger your son’s existence.”

Rip dropped his head into her comforting hand, “It hurt so much.”

“I know, dear,” Mary continued to soothe, “I know because I watched you lose her at the same time I watched a boy in my care learn how to let me love him.”

Rip hugged her tightly, “I do love you, Mother. I know I never said it enough.”

“I’ve always known, Michael,” she replied.

*********************************************

Jonas crawled in beside Rip early on Saturday morning; since Mary was staying Jonas hadn’t spent the night at Clarissa’s as per a normal Friday night.

“Morning,” Rip sighed wincing when Jonas kicked him while he squirmed to get comfortable, “Is something wrong?”

Jonas shook his head, “I want a story.”

Rip glanced at the clock and grimaced at how early it was, “What about?”

“Mummy.”

“What brought this on?” Rip asked, rubbing his eyes to waken a little more.

Jonas shrugged, “Your mummy is here.”

Hugging his son Rip smiled slightly, “How about I tell you about the first time I took your Mummy out for dinner?”

Jonas nodded and cuddled close listening to the story, falling asleep before Rip finished. 

“I always enjoyed that story,” Gideon said softly as Rip made sure Jonas was covered.

Rip frowned confused, “I’ve never told you about that.”

“Mrs Hunter did,” Gideon replied, “She told me many stories that you never have.”

“Of course she did,” Rip shook his head a smile playing on his lips.

“It is still early,” Gideon noted, “You should sleep for a few more hours.”

Cuddling his son Rip closed his eyes knowing his best friend was watching over them.

 

Jonas took his Gran’s hand and walked her to the corner of the memorial garden where they had set-up the small statue for Miranda.

“I chose an angel because Mummy is now one,” Jonas explained to Mary, “Daddy chose the roses. He said they’re her favourite flowers.”

“They were,” Mary said as she placed the small bouquet she’d brought with her at the statue, “She always loved them, especially when she was carrying you, Jonas. She would sit in the garden filled with them and read to you.”

Jonas leaned against her, “I miss her.”

“I know, sweetie,” Mary soothed, glancing back to where her son stood waiting for them. Michael had stayed back today allowing Jonas to take her to see Miranda’s memorial, “She misses you too, I know that. You’re right she is an angel and she’s watching over you.”

Jonas smiled at her.

“Will we go and get some lunch?” Mary asked.

The little boy nodded and took her hand again to rejoin his father.

 

Mary sat at the picnic table in the park watching her son chase his own around. Jonas giggled every time Michael caught him and swung the little boy around. It made her happy to see him so relaxed and full of joy playing with Jonas.

Even as a child Michael was never this free and she knew when she returned home this would be the memory she would hold onto. Especially when the younger version came to visit during that horrible time he believed Miranda and Jonas were taken from him. 

She loved her children, loved all of them but only one had ever come back to see her after leaving.

Michael was, from the moment she met him, truly special. Deeply intelligent, he could make intuitive leaps like no other but trusted absolutely no one. It took her a long time to get him to open up even a little and much longer to stop him carrying a weapon everywhere he went.

Jonas ran over to her bringing Mary back to the park and she smiled at the little boy.

“Are you having fun, sweetheart?” Mary asked her grandson.

Jonas nodded.

“Well,” Mary glanced up at Michael when he joined them, “Since Clarissa invited us for dinner tomorrow night along with everyone else I thought we could make dessert. What do you think, Jonas? Will we make something special for everyone?”

Jonas nodded enthusiastically taking her hand while Michael gathered up their things before they headed to the car.

*********************************************

“You’re going to have to start bringing Cecile to family things, Joe,” Barry noted as he finished his third piece of cake.

Joe chuckled, “She’s still trying to get her head around you and Wally’s alter egos I think introducing her to everything else might be a little too much just now.”

“Like me and Gideon,” Rip noted amused.

Joe nodded, “Precisely.”

Rip glanced over to where his mother and Clarissa were talking before checking where Wally and Cisco were sitting playing the computer with Jonas.

“Are you okay?” Joe asked bringing Rip’s attention back to him.

Rip frowned confused, “Yes.”

“I know having Mary here has been good for you,” Joe noted, “It must be hard knowing she’s leaving soon.”

“It is,” Rip sighed softly, “Jonas has loved having her here too but at least I got to show her my new life. It was something I never thought I would get to do, to show her that I’m happy here.”

Joe smiled slightly as did Barry making Rip frown.

“What?”

“You know that’s the first time you’ve admitted you’re happy here,” Joe told him, “It’s nice to hear.”

Rip paused before he shrugged dropping his eyes slightly, “It’s thanks to all of you.”

“Well we’re happy to have you as part of our family,” Joe told him as Barry nodded in agreement.

 

“I can never tell you how grateful I am to all of you,” Mary told Clarissa, looking over to where her son sat.

“For what?” Clarissa asked.

Mary smiled slightly, “For making sure Michael and Jonas have people they can turn to. I came here because I wanted to make sure my son was safe. I didn’t think I would find him so comfortable.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Clarissa laughed softly, “When he first came here Rip was so nervous about letting Jonas out of his sight and kept himself apart from everyone as much as possible. We didn’t let him.”

Mary chuckled, “Yes, you do have to beat him into submission with kindness sometimes,” she paused and smiled slightly, “When he first came to me he was exactly the same. Be very grateful you don’t have to check for little stores of food in his room. I swear I had mice at one point because of him.”

“He’s going to miss you,” Clarissa said, “They both are.”

Mary sighed sadly, “I have to return to my children. I have to get back to the stubborn teenager who will grow into the man sitting over there.”

“That must be so strange,” Clarissa mused, “Knowing his future and not being able to tell him.”

Mary nodded solemnly, “It’s hard but I know this is where he is heading. That he is happy, safe and has Jonas with him. I can leave comfortable in that knowledge.”

*********************************************

Tuesday arrived far too soon. 

Mary had been pleased that it was a parents’ day at Jonas’ school the day before which meant she, along with Clarissa and Michael spent the afternoon finding out what the children were learning about.

Jonas had been so excited to have all three of them there and positively beamed with pride as he showed them everything he had been doing in school. Later that night, the three of them had a nice dinner together before Mary read to Jonas one last time. 

Saying goodbye to Jonas that morning had been hard and Mary had hugged him tightly before letting him go to school.

After making her goodbyes to the members of the team in Star Labs, Mary joined her son and they headed to the roof of the building.

“Come here,” she ordered pulling her son into her arms hugging him tightly as he held onto her. She could feel his tears dropping onto her shoulder.

The arrival of the Jumpship signalled it was time for her to leave and Mary took her son’s face in her hands.

“Listen to me,” she told him, “I am so proud of you, Michael. Jonas is happy here and you have a new family who all care a great deal for you. I know how hard it always was for you to let people close and it’s good to know you managed to do so here.”

He shrugged slightly, “They didn’t give me a choice.”

Mary laughed softly, “I love you, dear. Never forget that.”

“I love you too, Mother,” Michael whispered.

 

Rip watched the hatch to the ship open picking up his mother’s bags as Sara stepped out, wearing the exact same outfit she had been the last time he saw her.

“Not bad timing,” Rip teased slightly.

Sara rolled her eyes at him, “Like you could have done better.”

“Jumping an exact week is easy,” Rip replied with a grin before he headed into the ship placing his mother’s bags inside.

Sara shook her head sliding back into the pilot’s seat giving them a final moment to say goodbye.

Rip turned to his mother and hugged her one final time. Mary took his face in her hands and pulled him to her to kiss his forehead. She let him go and stepped into the ship leaving Rip standing alone.

Taking in a shuddering breath Rip watched his mother leave, surprised when someone placed a hand on his arm. Glancing to his side Rip found Cisco standing there.

Turning to his friend Rip suggested, “Lunch?”


	22. Baby

“Captain Hunter.”

Rip moaned when Gideon’s voice pulled him from his sleep, “What is it, Gideon?”

“Mr Thomas is calling,” Gideon advised.

Glancing at the clock, seeing it was only quarter past three Rip frowned in worry, “Kevin, what’s wrong?”

“Evelyn went into labour early,” Kevin’s slightly frantic voice came, “I’m really sorry to call but my mother was meant to come watch Adam because the baby’s not due until later this week...”

“Kevin,” Rip cut him off, “He can stay with us. Do you want me to pick him up?”

“We’re on our way out,” Kevin replied, “Your house is on the way to the hospital.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Rip assured.

Pulling on a fleece Rip checked the bed in the spare room was made for when Adam arrived, if the other boy had to stay another night then he’d put him in with Jonas. 

“Mr and Master Thomas are at the door,” Gideon announced less than ten minutes later.

Rip quickly ran downstairs and opened the door finding Adam half-asleep against his father’s shoulder.

“I’ve got him,” Rip took the small red-head boy from his father along with the small bag Kevin handed him, “You don’t have to worry, the boys will be fine together. Call us as soon as you have some news.”

Kevin nodded, “Thanks for this, Rip.”

“It’s not a problem,” Rip assured him, “Now go.”

Kevin quickly kissed his son’s head, telling him to be good, before he ran back to the car where Evelyn was waiting. Rip carried Adam upstairs and placed him in the bed in the spare room.

“Mr Hunter,” Adam murmured sleepily.

“Go back to sleep,” Rip soothed, “You’ll have a baby brother or sister soon.”

Adam curled into the pillow and slipped back asleep. Making sure he was covered and comfortable Rip slipped out the room.

“Gideon, let me know if Adam is upset at any time,” Rip called as he headed back to bed.

“Of course, Captain.”

 

Rip smiled listening to Jonas and Adam let out a cry of laughter at the game they were playing on the computer in the living room. Jonas had been excited to see his best friend was there that morning.

He frowned hearing Adam suddenly cry out, “I didn’t know it could do that.”

“Gideon, are you messing with the game?” Rip asked as he fixed lunch for the boys.

There was a moment’s pause before Gideon replied, “I am simply enhancing it so they enjoy it more.”

“Stop it,” Rip told her, “We don’t need someone getting suspicious and learning about you.”

“Apologies, Captain,” Gideon said softly, “I may have got carried away trying to distract Master Thomas.”

He smiled softly, “And I appreciate it. Just be a little more careful.”

Rip carried everything into the boys, setting the plates and juice on the coffee table he chuckled when the two friends grabbed their food and began to eat still playing the game.

“Mr Thomas is calling,” Gideon said in his ear suddenly.

Rip quickly returned to the kitchen before asking, “Kevin, how are things?”

“Slow,” the other man replied, “The doctor’s said it will probably be quite some time before the baby comes.”

“There’s no need to worry about Adam,” Rip assured him, “He’s fine. He and Jonas are having lunch just now.”

“I called my mother but she won’t be able to get here until tomorrow night,” Kevin told him.

“That’s not a problem,” Rip replied.

“Are you sure?”

Rip smiled slightly, “Completely. You have no need to worry about Adam. They’re at school tomorrow anyway. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Yes.”

Picking up the phone he took it into the living room, “Adam, your dad wants to talk to you.”

The little boy quickly took the phone to talk to his father, Rip moved to Jonas and crouched in front of him.

“Adam is going to stay with us for tonight,” Rip told his son, “Okay?”

Jonas nodded, “Can we get pizza for dinner?”

Rip chuckled, “Of course and I’ll fix up the spare bed in your room.”

“Mr Hunter,” Adam joined them offering him back the phone, “My dad wants to talk to you.”

Taking the phone from the boy again Rip headed back into the kitchen, “Kevin?”

“Thanks for this,” the other man said, “I’ll call later to check on Adam and let you know when there’s news.”

 

Rip stood leaning against the doorframe watching his son with his best friend as they played in the blanket fort Rip had helped them make after dinner. 

“Okay,” he called after ten minutes, “It’s bedtime for you both.”

Jonas turned looking as though he was about to protest but stopped seeing the stern look on Rip’s face.

“Do we have to take down the fort, Mr Hunter?” Adam asked.

Rip hesitated before he shook his head, “How about we fix it so you can sleep in it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jonas bounced as did his best friend.

It took Rip about twenty minutes to pull everything together, sending the boys to get into their pyjamas while he made them a bed in their fort. The two boys crawled into their special bed and got comfortable.

“Do you want me to read you a story?” Rip asked once they were settled.

“Tell us one of your special stories, Daddy,” Jonas said with hopeful eyes, “Adam has never heard one.”

Rip nodded and settled on the ground beside them, “Alright, one of my special stories. This is a story about a man called Michael who travels through time with his best friend...”

*********************************************

“Daddy,” Adam cried running to Kevin when he appeared out of the hospital room. Kevin caught his son in his arms hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” Kevin smiled at Rip who was walking towards him with Jonas.

“Not a problem,” Rip replied, “Adam was a perfect houseguest.”

Kevin turned to his son again, “Do you want to meet your little sister?”

Adam nodded.

Holding Jonas by the hand, Rip followed the man and his son into the hospital room where Evelyn was sitting with her sleeping daughter in her arms. Adam looked at the baby with a slight frown.

“Adam,” Kevin said softly, “This is your little sister, Ruth.”

“She’s very small,” he noted, making the adults laugh.

Evelyn smiled tiredly, “She’ll grow.”

“What do you think?” Rip said softly to his son.

Jonas turned to him, “Was I that small when I was a baby.”

“Yes,” Rip laughed along with the others, “So was Adam.”

“Okay,” Evelyn said, “I need a hug from my boy.”

Rip spoke up before he realised, “May I?”

Smiling Evelyn allowed him to take the little girl in his arms so she could hug her son. Rip looked down at the warm bundle in his arms remembering the first time he held Jonas. They’d talked about having more children but Miranda didn’t think it was a good idea as keeping up with Jonas was hard enough on her own. Ruth began to fuss so Rip gently rocked her, muscle memory kicking in at that moment as he murmured softly to her.

“Bringing back memories?” Evelyn’s voice broke into his reverie.

Looking up he saw Kevin had both Adam and Jonas playing a game on his tablet, Rip turned to Evelyn and smiled.

“Only good ones,” he replied, looking back down at the baby in his arms Rip smiled, “She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” Evelyn beamed happily accepting her daughter back into her arms.

Rip nodded, “I should get Jonas home, school tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you for looking after Adam,” Evelyn told him catching his hand.

“It was my pleasure,” Rip assured her, “If you need me to take him again I’m happy to.”

Evelyn chuckled patting his arm, “You might regret that.”

 

“Daddy?” Jonas climbed into bed with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Yes,” Rip covered his son.

Squirming to get comfortable Jonas hesitated before asking, “Will I ever have a baby brother or sister?”

Rip hesitated before he lay beside his son, “It’s not something I ever see happening, Jonas but it’s not possible to predict what the future will bring.”

Jonas shrugged, “I just wanted to know.”

“No matter what happens,” Rip stroked his son’s hair, “We are a team, Jonas and we always will be. One day someone else might join us but nothing will ever take away how much I love you. Okay?”

Jonas nodded, “Okay. Love you too, Daddy.”

Kissing his son’s head Rip shifted position and grabbed the book they were reading.

 

Having finished the chapter Rip kissed his son again before leaving him to sleep. Heading downstairs he frowned.

“What is it, Gideon?” he demanded.

“I was just...” she hesitated before continuing, “Surprised at your answer to Master Hunter’s question.”

Rip shrugged as he headed into the kitchen and started to make himself some tea, “I don’t exactly expect to meet someone I will care for like that again, Gideon but let’s face it I never expected Miranda.”

“Mrs Hunter was one of a kind,” Gideon noted.

Rip smiled, “Very true. Not to mention they would also have to live up to your standards.”

“I would only accept someone who is good enough for you, Captain,” Gideon replied, “And worthy of Master Hunter.”

Chuckling Rip took his tea into the living room and relaxed back on the couch, “Let’s face it, only you fit both criteria, Gideon.”

When she didn’t reply Rip smiled and drank his tea.


	23. New Addition

Joe turned to the woman fidgeting nervously at his side while they waited for the door to be answered.

“It’s only dinner,” he chuckled.

Cecile frowned at him, “Dinner with everyone you count as your family which I’ve never been invited to before. I know how big a deal this is.”

“Considering what you agreed to last night,” Joe murmured, kissing her, “I think it’s time.”

Smiling slightly she squeezed his hand but didn’t get a chance to reply as the door opened.

“Hi, Joe,” the young woman who answered smiled at him, “And Cecile, it’s lovely to see you again.”

“Hi, Lily,” Joe greeted her in surprise, “I didn’t realise you were home.”

Letting them in Lily smiled, “Only for the weekend. I fly out to London Tuesday morning.”

“Well it’s good to have you here,” Joe told her, before he could get another word out the small boy ran at him, “Hey, Jonas.”

“Hi, Uncle Joe,” Jonas hugged him when Joe caught the boy, “I brought the game today for us to play.”

Joe grinned, “Excellent. We’ll beat Barry and Cisco this time.” 

The boy nodded with a grin looking interested at the woman standing there. 

“Jonas, do you remember my friend Cecile?” Joe asked.

Jonas beamed, “Hello, Cecile.”

“Hi, Jonas,” she greeted him with a smile, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Where’s your dad?” Joe asked letting the boy down.

“In the kitchen with Grandma,” Jonas replied, “Cecile, do you want to see my game?”

Cecile smiled and nodded allowing the boy to take her hand pulling her to the couch to see his computer game.

 

“It was a great concert,” Joe told them as they sat after dinner, “No bands I’d ever heard of before but at least they played some things I recognised.”

Cecile laughed, “It was classical music.”

“They played the Star Wars and James Bond themes,” Joe noted making everyone laugh, except Jonas who just thought adults were silly.

“So not the best concert you’ve been to,” Cisco said amused.

Joe shook his head, “That would be Bruce Springsteen the year before Iris was born.”

“Bon Jovi,” Barry said, “Three years ago.”

Cisco nodded, “That was a great night.”

“For you maybe,” Caitlin rolled her eyes, “I ended up dealing with the idiot in front of us who fainted.”

Iris smiled slightly, “What about you, Rip? Have you seen any good concerts?”

All eyes turned to him and he rolled his eyes, “Actually I have.”

“Come on,” Cisco encouraged, “You know we’ll go on at you until you tell us.”

Harry chuckled, “He’s right.”

“I was on a mission in London and managed to sneak in to Live Aid just in time to see the Queen set,” Rip explained, smiling slightly at the memory he frowned suddenly, “Cecile, you’re looking at me like I’ve grown another head.”

“I was just thinking you don’t look old enough,” she murmured.

Rip frowned annoyed, “Joe, have you not told her?”

“I am trying to ease her into the craziness,” Joe defended himself against the frown he was getting from Rip and confused look from Cecile.

Cecile spoke up, “Would one of you like to explain?”

Rip glanced at Clarissa who turned to the little boy sitting at her side, “Jonas, do you want to help me with dessert?”

Jonas nodded and left the table with his grandma. Rip waited until he was sure Jonas couldn’t overhear.

“Cecile, I was a time traveller,” Rip explained, “When my wife was killed I was lucky that the team here took us in and gave us a place within their family.”

Cecile stared at him, “You were a...” she hesitated trying to get her mind around the concept finally managing to finish, “A Time Traveller. You actually travelled to other points in time. How?”

“I had a ship,” Rip explained, “Run by Gideon who kept me alive. I’ll introduce you to her when you’re next at Star Labs.”

“Gideon?”

“She’s the amazingly advanced AI who runs Star Labs these days,” Cisco spoke up.

“And Rip’s life,” Harry added.

Rip smirked slightly, “You do know she can hear you, don’t you?”

“You know she’s agreeing with me,” Harry retorted with a smirk of his own.

“Children,” Clarissa chided re-entering the room with the fresh cookies she’d made for dessert while Jonas carefully carried the bowl of chocolate to dip them in, “Behave.”

Cecile continued to stare at them.

 

“Are you rethinking saying yes last night?” Joe murmured to her as they found seats in the living room after dinner.

Turning she let out a soft laugh, “Just realising I should have asked a little more before agreeing.”

“What are you two talking about?” Iris demanded from her spot on the bean bag while Barry and Cisco set up the games console.

Joe glanced at Cecile again who, despite the information she had been given about his extended family, nodded.

“The reason I thought it was time to let Cecile join us for dinner,” Joe said taking her hand, “Is because she’s agreed to move in with me.”

Surprise covered several faces. Iris jumped up and hugged her father before the others joined in on congratulating the couple on their step.

“Why is everyone hugging Uncle Joe?” Jonas whispered to Rip.

Pulling his son onto his lap Rip hugged him tightly, “Because Cecile is going to be a permanent part of his life. Which means she’ll be joining us for dinner and all the things we do together as a family from now on.”

Jonas mused on this for a moment before asking, “Does that make her my aunt now?”

“Cecile?” Joe asked, having overheard the conversation, “What do you think?”

Smiling at the little boy Cecile nodded, “I think that I am more than honoured to be your aunt.”

Sliding off his father’s lap Jonas moved to hug her before he hugged Joe.

“Are we still playing the game?” he asked Joe.

Joe nodded taking one of the controllers, “Oh we’re beating them this time.”


	24. Choreography

Rip held his son’s hand as they walked along the street early Saturday afternoon, they were going to the bank first then he’d promised Jonas they’d head to the ‘shop’. He still had vouchers from his birthday, a lot of them, so Rip was only allowing Jonas to spend them in small amounts. 

Reaching the bank Rip let an old woman in first before he and Jonas entered. 

“Hi, Miss Meadows,” Jonas greeted his teacher seeing her in the queue they were joining.

Anna Meadows smiled, “Hello, Jonas, Mr Hunter, it’s nice to see you both.”

“And you,” Rip smiled back.

“We’re going to the shop after we leave here,” Jonas told her, “I’m going to buy a new robot kit to make.”

“That sounds wonderful, Jonas,” she replied, “You can show me once you’re finished for show and tell one day.”

Jonas nodded with a big grin.

“I see you have something for show and tell,” Rip noted, nodding to her left hand, “Congratulations.”

Holding up her engagement ring for a second she blushed slightly, “It happened last night.”

“What?” Jonas asked confused at the conversation.

Before he could answer a gunshot sounded from the door, turning Rip grabbed Jonas to him seeing several men all clad in black brandishing guns blocking the entrance.

“Everybody, stay where you are,” the leader yelled.

Anger flowed through Rip but he knew he couldn’t make a move with Jonas there. Lifting his son into his arms Rip protectively tugged the young woman who taught his son closer while Jonas held onto him.

“It’ll be okay,” he murmured to her.

He held Jonas tightly keeping Miss Meadows close while he watched the men who had taken them hostage move around the room.

“Boss,” one of the men called stopping in front of them, “Look what I’ve found.”

The leader walked over and from the small part of his face he could see Rip knew he was smiling, “A lovely little family unit. Perfect.”

Rip stiffened at this.

“Take them into the back with you,” the leader stated, “The Flash or any of the other freaks will think twice with them as our hostages.”

With several guns pointed at them Rip had no choice but to go where he was told. They were forced into the manager’s office at the back of the bank and pushed to sit on a couch on one side of the office, hidden from sight of any windows.

“Stay there,” the man stated as he took a seat behind the desk and started working on the computer.

 

Rip turned his head slightly murmuring, “Gideon?”

“I am here, Captain,” she replied.

“Can you tap into the banks security feed?”

“I am connected, Captain.”

“Give me an update on the situation,” he ordered.

There was a moment’s pause before Gideon came back on, “Four men in the main bank, one with you. All have weapons and have set up the hostages to ensure if there is any gunfire from the police they will be hit first.”

“Anyone we know outside?” Rip asked.

“Detective West is there,” Gideon replied, “As is Mr Ramon.”

Rip frowned for a moment checking the man behind the desk hadn’t noticed anything, “Gideon, can you choreograph?”

“Yes, Captain,” she replied, “But only if Jonas stays in the corner to your right.”

Rip glanced to the corner just behind a bookcase and nodded slightly, “Be ready.”

“Daddy?” Jonas whispered realising he was talking to Gideon.

“I need you to do something for me,” Rip said softly, “I want you to close your eyes and not open them again until I tell you. I also want you to hug Miss Meadows so she’s not afraid. Can you do that for me?”

Jonas nodded.

Rip wrapped an arm around the young woman sitting at his side pulling her close enough to murmur to her, “Anna, I am going to do something in a minute. I need you to take Jonas into the corner to your right and stay there until I come to get you.”

“What?” she asked softly.

Looking her in the eye he breathed, “Trust me.”

She nodded and accepted Jonas into her arms who closed his eyes hugging her tightly as Rip asked him to. Pressing a kiss to his son’s head Rip took a deep breath, “Gideon?”

“On your order, Captain.”

Seeing Rip stand the man at the desk frowned, “Sit back down.”

“No.”

He grabbed his gun and moved to Rip aiming the gun at his chest, “I will happily put a bullet in your heart in front of your boy.”

Rip smiled darkly stating, “Now,” as he grabbed the gun from the man. The surprise of the attack meant Rip was able to easily knock the man unconscious. 

“One man is coming to the door,” Gideon told him, “In three, two, one...”

Rip kicked the door open slamming it into the man who stumbled back in surprise. With Gideon in his ear advising in a way they had done so many times over the years Rip fought, ferocity in each punch as these men had dared threaten his son. The last one to attack was the leader of the group who snarled at him, Rip slammed his elbow into the man’s throat before throwing him into a wall and kicking him in the head to knock him out.

“Gideon,” he called as he headed back to the office, “Let Joe know the police can come in now.”

Rip found his son still hugging his teacher in the corner, eyes shut tightly as Rip had asked him to do.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Rip murmured as he lifted Jonas into his arms. Holding him with one arm he helped the young woman off the floor wrapping an arm around her leading her out the building.

 

Joe let out a long sigh of relief when he saw Rip walk out the bank with Jonas held tightly to him along with the woman he recognised as Jonas’ teacher. A man came running over to the young woman and moved her quickly to where paramedics were waiting.

“It’s okay,” Rip said softly to his son, “You can open your eyes now.”

Jonas blinked slightly when he opened his eyes but didn’t let go of Rip who continued to rub his hand along his son’s back comfortingly.

“Gideon contacted us,” Joe told him, “Under her direction, Cisco is getting the footage fixed to make it look like the Flash took out the robbers.”

Rip nodded, glancing around he saw the young woman who taught his son was still staring at him. Grimacing Rip knew he needed to talk to her. 

“Jonas, can you stay with Uncle Joe for a minute?” Rip asked softly, “I need to check on Miss Meadows.”

The boy looked a little reluctant but after a moment he moved to Joe’s arms holding onto his uncle. Pressing a kiss to his son’s head Rip took a deep breath and walked over to Miss Meadows.

 

Anna sat while her fiancé fussed, grateful when he was pulled away to help someone who genuinely needed some. Looking across the street she spotted Rip Hunter with the Detective she knew was a part of his group still holding his son. She truly liked the man, he very obviously adored his little boy and was, by all she could see, an amazing father but watching him take down five well-armed men without hesitation had scared her.

“Are you alright, Anna?” Rip asked sitting at her side.

She nodded, “A little surprised at what just happened,” she saw him grimace slightly but continued on, “Who are you really?”

Rip shrugged, “I’m that little boy’s father.”

“And what exactly did you do back in England?” Anna demanded sharply.

He paused for a moment before saying, “I used to be in law enforcement. That’s as good a description as any.”

Anna hesitated.

“All I want is to raise my son,” he continued, “But I won’t let anything or anyone hurt him or someone either of us care about. Considering the footage from the security cameras will show the Flash stopping the robbers. I hope you won’t contradict that.”

Looking at him for a moment she knew she’d never see him the same as she had before today, “I’ll see you on Monday, Mr Hunter.”

Rip gave a slight nod before he returned to Jonas.


End file.
